Sakura No Tabi
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sakura es mandada a una misión a petición de ella fuera de Konoha, por azares del destino logra abrir una fisura dimensional que la lleva a un lugar extraño, llena de criaturas desconocidas y Shinigamis. No solo tendrá que adaptarse a aquel lugar lleno de nuevas cosas, buscara la manera de regresar a su hogar... aunque tal vez encuentre una razón para no irse
1. ¿Qué paso conmigo? (Parte I)

**Esta es mi primera historia en esta categoría. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

¿Qué paso conmigo? (Parte I)

 **.**

 **.**

Paz…

Eso es lo que deseaban sentir la mayoría de las personas de aquel mundo, donde apenas habían pasado dos meses de la más horrible guerra registrada de las tres que habían caído sobre todo el mundo shinobi.

Muchas vidas se habían perdido y con ellas parte de sus seres queridos, si bien Naruto Uzumaki junto a Sasuke Uchiha salvaron el mundo y dieron una esperanza para un mundo mejor, eso no pudo evitar sentir los estragos que dejo esta catástrofe mundial.

Varios lugares quedaron devastados y eso era decir poco, todas las naciones ninja tenían que reconstruir parte o la mayoría de sus villas…

Konoha no estaba mejor, aun tenían que reparar parte de su territorio y los heridos eran sin duda la parte que más trabajo daba, sin embargo eso no era un problema para todo el equipo médico con el que contaba.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles y atareadas pero con la dirección de Tsunade y Sakura las cosas se fueron calmando.

Para Sakura las cosas no eran fáciles, los tontos de sus compañeros no estando satisfechos con casi morir a manos de una diosa… tenían que intentar matarse mutuamente y de paso al no lograrlo solo podía hacer algo. Irse cortando ellos mismos un brazo.

Un mes y medio había tardado su recuperación y en el caso del rubio la implantación de su nuevo brazo. Sasuke solo tuvo que comenzar a caminar para decidir irse de nuevo de su hogar.

Esos eran los pensamientos de la heroína de guerra… hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

— Sakura ya termino tu turno — como siempre Tsunade era de las pocas personas que no tocaba para entrar a su consultorio

— Ya lo sé Tsunade-sama

— ¿Acaso esperas que te saque a rastras de aquí? Llevas tres días sin ir a tu casa o descansar — comento preocupada la rubia — Eres medico pero no se te olvide que también eres una persona que necesita descansar y comer para vivir.

— Debería ir casa ¿no es cierto? — Pregunto Sakura con melancolía en su voz — es que aun hay demasiadas cosas que me recuerdan a ellos y no sé que hacer.

Después de la recuperación de Sasuke y de su decisión de irse de la villa, Sakura decidió jugárselas todas y acompañar al azabache en su viaje… como siempre las cosas no le salían como quería.

.

— _Este es mi viaje Sakura. Tengo que hacerlo solo._

 _._

Solo kami sabía cuánto le habían dolido esas palabras.

.

— _Volveré…_

 _._

Por alguna razón esa palabra no alivio su corazón como hubiese querido.

Y como si de verdad la vida misma la odiara, le dio un golpe aun más duro. Solo un día después de la partida del amor de su vida.

.

— _Me mando a llamar Hokague-sama_ — _dijo la pelirosa con curiosidad._

— _Si Sakura_ — _respondió Kakashi con seriedad poco usual en él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento_ — _Por fin encontramos a tus padres… es mi deber informarte que murieron en servicio… fueron encontrados en la frontera con Kirigakure. Al parecer estaban en una misión de espionaje y recaudación de información. Fueron descubiertos y el enemigo los asesino._

— _Ellos están… muertos. Debe de… tiene que ser un error…_

.

No quería recordar la escena que armo en la oficina de su sensei, Naruto tuvo que llegar para parar aquello.

— Yo sé que es duro Sakura pero ten por seguro que ellos no hubiesen querido que te enfrascaras en tu trabajo solo para mitigar el dolor de su pérdida — trato de consolarla la rubia con ternura.

— Lo sé Tsunade-sama — soltó un gran suspiro y la miro a los ojos — Han pasado dos semanas desde que me entere de la perdida de mis padres y desde que Sasuke-kun se fue. Creo que es hora de levantarme y no apoyarme en Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, él necesita un respiro de mí.

— Ese mocoso no creo que comparta tu opinión, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura, levanta esa frente y recuerda que eres una de las heroínas de la guerra y alumna mía. De paso si puedes sacarte al emo vengador del corazón seria aun mejor — menciono la ex Hokague con decisión y cierto rencor en su mirada.

— Seria genial Tsunade-sama… tengo que irme ahora o no querré salir de nuevo del hospital — como pudo recogió sus cosas y tomo un pequeño abrigo — Nos vemos Tsunade-sama…

La rubia solo miro como su alumna se iba…

— Tal vez tú seas la que necesites un respiro de ellos — susurro Tsunade junto a un suspiro.

…

La pelirrosa iba en dirección a su hogar, sin embargo sus pensamientos no la dejaban de atormentar. Se arrepentía de demasiadas cosas, jamás debió ser tan rebelde frente a sus padres… fue muy injusta con su madre.

Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron a ese lugar. Esa misma banca…

— Realmente me gusta sufrir — se dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa amarga.

— Yo no lo creo, aunque si eres algo masoquista.

— Ino… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te seguí… parecías un zombi, además te llame varias veces y no respondías — se quejo Ino con fingida molestia, siendo remplazada por preocupación — Sakura, ya es hora de levantarse y seguir adelante. Sé por lo que pasas, mi padre falleció durante la guerra, tú y yo sabemos que no era una santa con él. El remordimiento jamás se irá sino lo alejas por ellos y por ti.

— Eso lo sé. Estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante no solo por ellos, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y los demás también perdieron personas muy valiosas y no sería justo que yo me estanque. Ya no tienes que preocuparte.

— Eso es un alivio frente, no me gustaría volver a verte de esa manera. Si lo vuelves a hacer yo misma me encargare de ti y no te gustara.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza cerda?

— Tal vez… por cierto frente de marquesina — un tono de curiosidad se mostro en su voz — ¿esperaras a Sasuke-kun?

Ino no recibió una respuesta, pero no se retractaría por haber preguntado.

— Yo… lo dejare ir.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a la rubia.

— Sakura…

— No es porque no lo ame, él necesita pensar las cosas y eso llevara su tiempo. Eso, Ino, no podemos retenerlo, el tiempo se ira y no quiero solo esperar por él, no sé si me corresponde y si no es así solo habrá sido tiempo perdido. Ya no quiero dejar ir a las personas que están a mi lado solo por esperar. Además me gustaría vivir una aventura que sea tranquila por un tiempo…

— ¿Qué aventura es tranquila frente? Tú estás chiflada… pero me agrada tu decisión. Quién sabe, tal vez conoces a chicos lindos y te quedas con uno por fin.

— Eso sería interesante cerda… por una vez me gustaría conocer a chicos sin la protección de mi equipo — comento la pelirrosa resignada sobre el asunto.

— Necesitas un poco de locura en tu vida o te quedaras con las ganas. Manda a volar a los obsesivos sobreprotectores que tienes como compañeros y vive como una chica interesante y sexy. De paso tíratelos a todos – bromeo la rubia.

— Cerda — reclamo Sakura un poco escandalizada — Por eso eres una cerda, yo jamás haría algo así…

— Eres muy inocente todavía, al menos besa a un chico frente…

— Lo hare cerda.

— Me lo tendrás que contar todo cuando pase…

— No te prometo nada.

…

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó de un mejor humor y con más energía que antes, realmente había necesitado una plática con Ino como lo tuvo el día anterior. Había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás con ella. Lo que le dijo a la rubia lo había dicho muy enserio y era lo que sentía. Su amiga la había apoyado, solo necesitaba el apoyo de su equipo.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la torre del Hokague.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y espero el permiso para poder ingresar.

— Pase — se oyó una voz algo aburrida.

— Buenos días Hokague-sama

— Oh Sakura, que bueno que me vienes a visitar. Ya te he dicho que me llames como siempre.

— Kakashi-sensei…

— Eso está mejor y dime a que debo tu visita — dijo el peli plata con una pequeña sonrisa.

— De hecho sensei me gustaría pedirle algo — comenzó la chica con decisión.

— Si me es posible hacerlo, lo hare Sakura ¿que necesitas? — exclamo con curiosidad Kakashi, su alumna no era de pedirle cosas sino todo lo contrario, él se las pedía.

No dudaría en darle lo que quería, después de todo no solo la quería como a su hija, era la flor del equipo siete.

— Me gustaría que me mandara a una misión de tiempo indefinido — contesto con determinación en sus ojos, de paso sorprendió a peli plata… un ruido se oyó afuera de la ventana en medio de ese silencio.

— No comprendo Sakura ¿Por qué querrías algo así?

— Sensei, tal vez suena algo raro pero me gustaría estar sola, no solo para pensar sino para conocer el mundo después de la guerra, ayudar un poco y ver las cosas que no he podido con detenimiento.

— Lo que me pides es que te deje viajar ¿Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke? — no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Esta vez quiero dejar libre no solo a Sasuke, yo también necesito un poco de tiempo para mi… necesito liberarme de esos sentimiento o no podre decir que viví como mis padres y yo misma quise.

El actual Hokague sonrió con sinceridad y supo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

— Esta bien. Si es lo que quieres no puedo negarme.

— Gracias sensei… No le diga a Naruto, puede que se niegue o quiera acompañarme.

— No hay necesidad de eso — dijo con simpleza el peli plata — Entra Naruto…

En un instante el rubio entro por la ventana algo nervioso tocando su nuca.

— ¿Estabas espiando Naruto?

— Claro que no Sakura-chan, es que llegue y escuche todo.

— ¿Qué piensas Naruto? — pregunto Kakashi.

— No pensó detenerte si es lo que necesitas Sakura-chan, cuenta conmigo para lo que decidas. Solo no tardes demasiado o yo mismo iré por ti — agrego con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y alegría en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué haría sin ustedes? — se conmovió la pelirrosa y no pudo evitar regresar la misma sincera sonrisa.

— No. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? pequeña Sakura — dijo Kakashi — Nos mataríamos nosotros mismo.

— Espero que no lo hagan mientras no esté aquí.

— Nosotros también lo esperamos. No tardes Sakura-chan, te esperaremos con ansias — comento Naruto.

Seguido a esto Kakashi le dio instrucciones de su misión.

… … …

La pelirrosa se encontraba cerca de un risco en dirección a una cueva donde hacia sus investigaciones.

Su misión no era difícil, tal parecía que en un pequeño poblado de Iwagakure había aparecido una cueva que emanaba una energía sospechosa y desconocida. Tenía que estudiar dicha energía y averiguar si podría ser peligrosa.

Dicho lugar era profundo y tuvo que escavar hasta donde estaba el centro.

Llevaba en aquel pueblito un mes aproximadamente y era muy tranquilo. Las personas eran amables, ya la querían mucho por su forma de ser y ayudar en todo lo que podía.

La tardanza no solo era por la investigación, en realizaba invertía tiempo en ayudar a las personas de lugares relativamente cercanos. Estaba realmente feliz y con muchas energías.

Llego a su destino, al fin llegaría al centro de aquella cueva donde provenía una energía bastante peculiar. Lo que vio la dejo perpleja, eran miles de pequeños hermosos cristales rojos y en el centro uno de mayor tamaño con una fuente de color verde en su interior.

— Esto es hermoso, pero de aquí proviene la fuente — menciono y camino hacia el cristal de mayor tamaño y lo toco.

Inesperadamente el rombo de su frente comenzó a brillar

Ese cristal no solo comenzó a absorber su chakra… ella misma estaba siendo absorbida.

…

En la ciudad de Karakura las cosas estaba raras, el teléfono donde Rukia recibía las ordenes de la Sociedad de Almas al parecer estaba descompuesto, al menos esa era la explicación más obvia al recibir el llamado pero nunca encontrar a los Hollow.

Ya era algo de noche cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que debía de estar el Hollow y de nuevo nada.

— No había ningún Hollow de nuevo — se quejo el chico pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto Rukia arrastraba a ellos el cuerpo de Ichigo.

— Cierra la boca. Vuelve a tu cuerpo — ordeno la chica mientras observaba el aparato al parecer descompuesto.

— ¿Pasa algo con esa basura de teléfono? – pregunto el chico y regreso a su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a decir que es mi culpa? — Reclamo la pelinegra — Yo solo recibo las órdenes que vienen desde la máquina de mensajes.

— Por eso estoy diciendo, deberíamos de repararla — agrego Ichigo.

— Yo también quiero hacer eso.

Alguien se acerco a ellos.

— ¿Está sucediendo una ruptura? — pregunto el recién llegado.

Rukia e Ichigo miraron en la dirección de la voz y se encontraron con un chico de gafas y vestido totalmente de blando.

— Que vergüenza — añadió el chico de anteojos — Buenas noches, Kurusaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Interrogo Ichigo — ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

— Kurusaki-kun… sellas espíritus ¿cierto? — hablo de nuevo el chico

Rukia e Ichigo se sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?

El chico de anteojos miro hacia un lado repentinamente.

— Salió un Hollow nuevo. Es uno grande.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Rukia y le llego un mensaje a su teléfono — Salió en el radar.

— ¿Por dónde? — pregunto con impaciencia Ichigo.

Su acompañante levanto su brazo y señalo un lugar, dejando a la vista una cadena alrededor de su muñeca con el dije de una cruz.

— Por allí… ¿No saben eso? ¿Realmente son shinigamis?

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa e impotencia, de repente la cadena que colgaba de su muñeca se trasformo en un arco de reiatsu, apuntado a la dirección antes indicada.

…

Sakura pudo sentir con era absorbida por aquel cristal, su frente, más específicamente el pequeño rombo que había en ella le ardía fuertemente. Abrió sus ojos y estaba en una obscuridad que solo era iluminada por miles de cristales pequeños a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Alguien me oye?! — grito pero nada pasaba. — ¿Qué rayos paso?

Comenzaba a desesperarse y eso no era bueno.

Se obligo a calmarse y respirar hondo. Si algo sabia es que siempre había una salida para todo.

— Oye… oye ¿me escuchas?

Escucho apenas un murmullo y se alegro bastante.

— Sakura ¿puedes oírme?

Aquella voz la llamo por nombre y cada vez era más clara y fuerte.

— Te oigo, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y más importante aun ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— No te preocupes por eso cerezo… lo más importante ahora es mantenerte a salvo — exclamo la voz con urgencia y una luz se formo frente a ella — Tómala rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, uno te ha detectado y viene por ti.

Sakura tomo con rapidez la pequeña luz.

— ¿Quién viene por mi? ¿En qué rayos me he metido?

Todo paso muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que toco la luz, una espada salió de ella. Pudo ver un cielo y sintió como comenzaba a caer.

Eso no le preocupo mucho, lo que si le sorprendió y asusto fue la enorme bestia con cráneo que salía de un hoyo negro e iba en su dirección. Esa cosa iba a por ella… solo pudo tomar el mango de la espada con una mano y con la otra mano tomar el otro extremo de la misma, como una barrera para el ataque de esa bestia.

…

El chico estaba listo para disparar con su arco al Hollow que pronto haría aparición. Lo que nunca espero fue ver a una chica caer del cielo con una espada en modo de defensa sobre cualquier ataque que el Hollow daría. Sin duda iba tras la chica.

Ichigo no se lo pensó dos veces y fue en dirección donde caía la pelirrosa.

— Dispara…

Grito Rukia preocupada por la chica.

No tardo un segundo y soltó la fleta de reiatsu, contra todo pronóstico el Hollow la esquivo, estaba realmente interesado en atacar a la chica.

La criatura lanzo un ataque con su brazo hacia Sakura, minimizo el impacto con la espada, aun así la fuerza la lanzo hacia el suelo con fuerza.

En el aire el Hollow pudo esquivar la primera flecha, pero detrás de ella venia una más acabando con él.

— Ishida Uryū — dijo el chico de anteojos — el último Quincy…

Rukia se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Ichigo y la chica.

Ishida no tardo en seguirla.

El peli naranja por más que corrió no pudo atrapar a la persona que caía, pero si vio donde impacto… era un pequeño parque que afortunadamente estaba vacío a esa hora.

Cuando llego se encontró con una pequeño cráter con más o menos un metro de profundidad, Ichigo estaba realmente preocupado, una persona común ya no estaría viva. Cuando se disponía a bajar para ayudar, una chica pelirrosa subía con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Estas bien? — no dudo en preguntar y tratar de acercarse.

— ¿Quién… eres? — pregunto Sakura con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía apenas suficiente chakra para mantenerse de pie. Sin contar una herida en la cabeza que ya comenzaba a sangrar.

— Soy Ichigo Kurosaki — se presento precipitado — Oye ¿Estás bien?

La pelirrosa no contesto, sus fuerzas se esfumaron y cayo desmallada, de no haber sido por Ichigo hubiera besado el piso.

Rukia llego a donde estaba el peli naranja. Traía en brazos una extraña chica de cabello rosa con una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso Ichigo? — se alarmo la pelinegra.

— Esta herida, tenemos que ayudarla — con la rapidez con que hablo, se fue en dirección a su casa. Su padre sabría que hacer.

Rukia lo siguió…

Ishida en cambio no dijo nada y se quedo mirando con detenimiento el lugar donde había caído la chica pelirosa.

Todo era demasiado extraño, aquella chica no tenía Reiatsu como para ser atacada por un Hollow, por lo menos él no lo sentía como lo hacía con otras personas o Kurosaki Ichigo

De donde había salido… ¿Por qué caía del cielo?

Y más importante aún, ¿donde había quedado la espada? Estaba seguro de haber visto con claridad una.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la casa del peli naranja donde seguramente la llevarían.

…

Llego a su casa y busco a su padre…

— ¡Viejo, necesito que vengas rápido! — grito el chico con preocupación.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Respondió Isshin con el tono juguetón de todos los días, al percatarse de la preocupación de su hijo y de la chica herida que traía en brazos se puso serio — Llevémosla dentro — ordeno el hombre.

Karin y Yuzu no tardaron en aparecer…

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron a Isshin a la pequeña clínica que tenia la familia.

El padre del peli naranja ya había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos, técnicamente solo curo la herida que tenía en su cabeza y se aseguro de que no tuviera más heridas que la pusieran en peligro.

Terminado el trabajo solo quería saber una cosa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto Isshin con un tono serio. Cuando se trataba del bienestar de las personas no había lugar para jugar, era por esa razón que dirigía una pequeña clínica.

Ambos adolescentes no tenían una jugarreta para explicar el estado de la desconocida, Rukia que hasta ahora estaba solo de observadora iba a hablar algo más o menos coherente.

— Lo que paso fue…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Interrumpió Karin, varias veces la había visto con su hermano — ¿Eres amiga de ichii-ni-san?

— Emm… sí, soy Rukia, un placer — dijo con su ya ensayada voz encantadora.

Ichigo aun no sabía que decirle a su padre, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa chica, no le creerían si decía que era una compañera de escuela por sus peculiares ropajes que tenia. Que decía… si se la achacaba a Rukia y que ella inventara algo. Era buena inventando excusas, algo así…

— Esto…

— Lamento la tardanza — dijo Ishida que apareció en la pequeña clínica Kurosaki. Vestia de forma diferente a como lo habían visto anteriormente.

¿Qué rayos hacia el tipo de los anteojos en su casa? Ese era el pensamiento de Ichigo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué se te ofrece? — pregunto el adulto con curiosidad.

—Lo lamento, mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu y la chica que usted tuvo la amabilidad de curar es familiar mío — respondió el chico peli azul con total convicción, acomodando sus anteojos.

Ambos shinigamis no se creían la seriedad de sus palabras. Ese chico no solo era misterioso sino también buen mentiroso.

— Pues no se parecen mucho — comento Yuzu mirando el curioso cabello rosa de la chica. Para la pequeña Kurosaki la chica pelirrosa parecía una princesa.

— Ella es una prima lejana, vino a pasar una temporada conmigo, de hecho se perdió en la ciudad y se golpeo. Tengo que agradecer que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san la encontraran. Muchas Gracias — formo una pequeña reverencia hacia los mencionados.

Ichigo comenzaba a creerse lo que Ishida decía, de no ser porque había visto a la chica ser atacada por un Hollow le creería totalmente.

En cambio Rukia veía con asombro al chico, debería de pedirle algunos consejos sobre la actuación, así sería más fácil actuar "normal" frente a los humanos.

— Ya veo — dijo Isshin con comprensión — Fue una suerte que lo hicieran. No te preocupes, solo era una herida superficial en la cabeza pero ya está resuelto. Solo tiene que descansar y tomar algunos calmantes para el probable dolor que tendrá cuando despierte.

— Muchas Gracias…

…

Ambos shinigamis estaban afuera de la casa del peli naranja junto a Ishida que traía en su espalda a la inconsciente chica.

— ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? — pregunto Rukia.

— Tengo mis motivos…

— ¿Podrás cuidarla? — Menciono Ichigo con su usual tono de voz — iremos a ver como se encuentra el día de mañana. Tengo que preguntarle varias cosas.

— No eres el único Kurosaki.

Sin decir más el chico se encamino junto a Sakura.

Cuando llego a su pequeño departamento, llevo a la misteriosa chica a su habitación y la arropo.

La observo mejor… de finas facciones y piel de porcelana. Sumando el atrayente y poco usual cabello rosa. Sin duda una chica hermosa…

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto y no espero respuesta alguna. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

La había llevado con él pues era obvio que Ichigo no podría con dos chicas en su casa. Claro que una era Rukia, no había que ser un genio para saber que ella se quedaba con los Kurosaki.

Además no confiaba en el Shinigami para cuidar a la chica que él había salvado, de paso podía conseguir lo que quería saber una vez se despertara.

…

Mientras tanto Sakura estando en su inconsciencia podía ver algo peculiar.

Se encontraba bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, frente a un hermoso lago.

— Al fin puedo conocerte en persona o algo parecido — exclamo una voz masculina bastante suave y profunda a la vez.

Al ver a la persona que le hablaba no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ¡rayos! ya comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas arder, era como estar viendo a su…

— Chico soñado ¿cierto?

Completo el chico pelirrojo, eso la avergonzó aun más…

— ¿Quién eres? — trato de cambiar de tema.

— Es normal que no lo sepas, de hecho yo mismo estoy sorprendido de estar aquí hermosa — dijo el pelirrojo.

Sakura en cambio endureció sus facciones y se posiciono en guardia.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí y exactamente que era esa cosa que quería atacarme? Responde.

— Calma cerezo, soy el bueno ¿recuerdas? — menciono llevándose su mano a la nuca de forma nerviosa. Sakura se sorprendió un poco por el detalle pero no bajo la guardia. El chico solo suspiro.

— Venga te lo explicare, no me gusta que me veas así… estamos en tu mente y antes de que digas que me he infiltrado para hacerte daño, no es así.

— Bien ¿Quién eres y que era esa cosa?

— Te lo diré… pero antes ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Toque un gran cristal que emanaba una energía extraña, absorbió mi chakra y a mí, no recuerdo lo que paso después hasta que oí tu voz llamarme y después ese monstro apareció. Se presento un chico y nada, creo que me desmaye por falta de chakra

— Al parecer estamos a salvo, te diré lo que sé. — menciono el apuesto chico con mirada seria.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, como verán es mi primer crossover... de quien más sino es de Sakura ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar.

Si algunos se preguntan sobre quien sera la posible pareja de Sakura, solo les diré que tendrá unos cuanto pretendientes, aun no esta decidido. Algunos serán por cuenta mía, Byakuya, Hitsugaya y mis amados lectores también sera Ulquiorra, porque si, pienso llegar hasta allá.

Díganme que opinan, claro, ustedes pueden decirme algunos otros, porque no, Sakura tendrá de donde elegir. Ustedes díganme algunos más por favor.

Conforme pase la historia se elegirá al afortunado que conquistara el corazón de Sakura, pero eso esta por verse.

Por favor díganme como les pareció la trama de la historia ¿es buena?

Esperare recomendaciones suyas para poder mejorar cada vez. Alguna duda o tal vez comentario no duden en dejarlo.

Sin más, se despide...

 **xmomo-chax**


	2. ¿Qué paso conmigo? (Parte II)

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

¿Qué paso conmigo? (Parte II)

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura observo al chico pelirrojo con seriedad en su mirada verde, tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante o en el peor de los casos algo malo le había pasado al tocar aquel enorme cristal.

En cuando a su acompañante tenía el presentimiento de poder confiar en él.

— En el momento que tocaste el cristal este absorbió tu energía y abrió una fisura dimensional que te trajo aquí — menciono el chico mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa.

En cambio Sakura no solo estaba sorprendida sino que ya algo sospechaba, esa criatura no era ninguna invocación que conociera o alguna que existiera en su mundo. Además ya tenía algo de experiencia con los viajes dimensionales.

— Eso tiene sentido — exclamo Sakura pensativa. — ¿Cómo fue que abrí una fisura dimensional? eso requiere demasiada energía, sería imposible que yo…

— Te equivocas — interrumpió su acompañante — tu y yo sabemos la razón. El Byakugō es el responsable de ello, tienes o mejor dicho tuviste la cantidad de poder para lograrlo linda.

— Yo gaste todo el chacka que guarde durante tres años en la guerra…

— Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero puedes recuperar chakra a una velocidad increíble desde que liberaste el sello — aclaro con orgullo el chico — El Byakugō almacena la energía en tu cuerpo, es como si creara un almacén enorme que una vez vacio necesita ser llenado a la mayor rapidez posible. No solo eso, jamás dejara de crecer y cada vez serás poseedora de una reserva de energía impresionante.

— Eso yo no lo sabía — susurro impresionada la pelirrosa.

— Esa es la razón por la que Tsunade tiene grandes e impresionantes cantidades de chakra, tal vez no al grado de un Bijū pero si es algo grande.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre Tsunade-sama? — volvió a ponerse en guardia, ese chico no debería saber de sus amigos.

— Es aquí donde yo entro hermosa — menciono con picardía y diversión — Al abrir la fisura gastaste todo el chakra que tenias y al entrar a esta dimensión el Byakugō comenzó a absorber la energía de este lugar, al parecer es un poco más ligero que el chakra, te saturaste por completo. Al percibir el peligro y no reconocer por completo tu nueva fuente de poder, inconscientemente trataste de utilizarla y yo nací como resultado.

Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Yo soy parte de ti

— ¿De dónde salió la espada? ¿Fuiste tú? — quiso saber sorprendida

— Técnicamente la espada soy yo — menciono sonriente y despreocupado.

— Pero ¿eso es posible? Jamás había oído hablar de algo así. Pero aun no me has respondido ¿Qué era esa cosa y porque me dijiste que venía por mi?

— A mi no preguntes, literalmente tengo unas horas de haber nacido — se excuso despreocupadamente — solo sentí que venía hacia ti y no con muy buenas intenciones.

— Ya entendí, tu tampoco sabes muchas cosas de este lugar — exclamo Sakura con resignación —Aun tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Puedo sacar la espada cuando yo quiera?

— A decir verdad no — se deprimió el chico — todo la energía que el Byakugō reunió sirvió para crearme a mí y te quedaste sin nada, ahora no solo estas recuperando tu chakra sino que también estas absorbiendo la energía que hay a tu alrededor.

— Ya comprendo, entonces tengo que llenar mis reservas no solo de chakra, también una gran cantidad de la energía de aquí y solo así podre usarte a voluntad ¿cierto? — Expuso con solemnidad — ¿sabes el tiempo que podría llevar?

— Pues por la velocidad con que asimilas la energía de este lugar que por cierto abunda, creo que será en unos diez días, ten en cuenta que al ser más ligera la cantidad será más — explico con desinterés — Además tienes que aprender no solo a controlar y distribuir la energía, tendrás que aprender a controlarme. No soy fácil de domar preciosa.

Menciono pícaro y maliciosamente acercándose a la chica.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada que el apuesto chico le daba, parecía que se le lanzaría y se la comería.

La tomo por los hombros y se acerco a su rostro, la pelirrosa estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ningún chico se le había acercado de esa manera.

Cuando alguien se le acercaba con "dobles intenciones" según palabras de sus compañeros y maestro, lo alejaban de inmediato y hacían un perímetro de seguridad de al menos tres metros. Eran unos psicópatas obsesivos celosos y sobreprotectores.

En cuanto a ella, no tenía demasiada experiencia con los chicos y mucho menos con deslices como ese, exceptuando a Lee, pero eran muy diferentes.

No noto que el pelirrojo ya estaba sobre su cara y a centímetros de su boca.

Rápidamente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y lo alejo.

— ¿Qué… que crees que haces? — pregunto temerosa y sonrojada.

— Dios… golpeas muy duro — se sobo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos — Te ves tan mona que no pude evitar hacerlo — comenzó a reír despreocupadamente.

Enfoco sus ojos hacia a él.

— Te pareces demasiado a mis amigos — dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de ese detalle — ¿Por qué tienes esa personalidad y esa apariencia?

— Buena pregunta cerezo — se alegro bastante — cuando fui creado tome partes no solo de ti, también lo hice de las personalidades de tus amigos y seres queridos que tienes en tu memoria, además soy así de guapo y gallardo pues tome la forma de tu chico soñado desde que eras una niña. Tienes muy buenos gustos linda.

Eso fue un dato curioso…

Era sincero, alegre y espontaneo como Naruto.

Despreocupado y un poco pervertido como Kakashi.

Algo le decía que inteligente como Shikamaru.

Guapo, con una postura atractiva y una elegancia nata tal como Sasuke y Neji respectivamente.

Un tanto frio como Sai y Yamato.

Y aun faltaba por saber que más había sacado de sus amigos.

— Sera mejor que descanses un poco, no tardaras en despertar y no te preocupes que yo te ayudare con todo y estaré contigo. Yo te protegeré – menciono el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera dándole una gran confianza y alivio.

…

Ishida tal como todos los días se preparo para asistir al colegio y le hecho un último vistazo a su invitada que aun seguía inconsciente.

Llego a su salón de clases y al pasar el tiempo pudo sentir que era observado por Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime, casi al mismo tiempo una compañera de su clase le pidió que compusiera un muñeco de felpa que estaba roto, lo hizo con toda la maestría y rapidez que solo él tenía.

Cuando acabaron las clases, se dirigió a su hogar a verificar si su huésped ya habría despertado, seguramente tendría preguntas y él haría las suyas.

Subió unas escaleras y decidió que ya tenía suficiente con aquel intento de persecución secreta por parte del shinigami sustituto.

— ¿Piensas seguirme hasta mi casa? Kurosaki Ichigo — vocifero el chico, sabiendo que lo escuchaban.

— Solo quería preguntar por la chica de ayer ¿ya ha despertado? — Menciono el peli naranja despreocupadamente.

— Eso pudiste haberlo hecho en el colegio y no seguirme hasta mi casa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

— ¿Desde cuándo me percibiste?

— Desde que tú e Inoue-san me estaban viendo a escondidas.

— Oh increíble, increíble… muy bien

— Es porque tu energía espiritual escurre todo el tiempo — explico el chico con indiferencia — cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

Ichigo por su parte se sorprendió por tal declaración.

Ishida le dio a conocer su falta de experiencia para encontrar a personas con Reiatsu, además le restregó en su cara todo lo que sabía sobre él y la verdad sobre Rukia.

— Tengamos un duelo — desafío el peli azul — Tu y yo, para ver quién es el mejor. Te demostrare que los Shinigamis no son necesarios en el mundo — dijo con frialdad.

El peli naranja solo frunció el ceño.

Después de provocar y obligarlo a tener el duelo, Ichigo acepto sacando a Kon para que se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo.

— Vamos dime que haremos, dime las reglas del duelo ¡Dime!— dijo Ichigo con algo de emoción, logrando sacarle una sonrisa la Quincy.

— Bien, usaremos esto — mostro una pequeña pastilla blanca.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto con duda el peli naranja.

— Es una carnada anti-Hollow. Si la destrozas y se esparce, los Hollow aparecerán. El que destruya más Hollow en veinticuatro horas ganara.

A pesar de las protestas de Ichigo, Ishida destrozo la pequeña pastilla blanca y los Hollow no tardaron en aparecer.

La cuidad no tardaría en estar repleta de Hollow.

— Recuerda que los Hollow tienen una tendencia por los humanos con alto poder espiritual — solo tuvo que decir eso e Ichigo salió en busca de su familia.

…

En un lugar no tan lejano, específicamente en el departamento de Ishida se estaba despertando cierta kunoichi.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — Se dijo a sí misma — Me duele la cabeza.

Al tocar su cabeza pudo ver que estaba vendada.

— Al menos deben ser buenas personas si te curaron linda — le dijo su ahora compañero dentro de su cabeza.

— Puede que tengas razón.

Se quito el vendaje y se curó lo que quedaba con chakra, después de una buena noche de descanso sus reservas ya estaban a la normalidad.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar a la persona que la había ayudado pero nadie estaba en aquel lugar.

— Tal vez salió — sugirió de nuevo el chico pelirrojo.

— Si… — miro hacia una ventana cercana y todo era nuevo, no sabía en qué lugar había caído. Por la luz ya sería bastante pasado del medio día — he dormido demasiado.

Repentinamente sintió un gran estruendo y abrió la ventana para ver en qué dirección era, no tardo en salir por la misma y dirigirse al lugar.

— No creo que sea buena idea cerezo, si llega la persona que te ayudo y no estas se podría preocupar

— Lo sé pero alguien puede estar herido, volveré y pediré disculpas de ser necesario.

— Esta bien, vamos a la acción, yo te cuido hermosa.

Salto por los tejaron en dirección a un gran parque sin saber la causa de aquel estruendo.

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Ishida comenzaba a preocuparse, la carnada que había lanzado no debería de atraer a tantos Hollow.

Sintió su mano sangrar, no tenia lógica la masiva cantidad de monstros que salían.

— Es como si una fuerza mucho mayor los atrajera — susurro destrozando a otro Hollow.

Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, esa chica… un gran Hollow la perseguía.

Era posible que ella fuera la responsable de tal cantidad combinada con la carnada que lanzo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Su intención no era herir a nadie, pero al paso que iba, tal vez no solo habría civiles lesionados sino que había causado que la chica que cuidaba estuviera en un gran peligro.

Tenía que encontrarla rápido, solo pedía que aun estuviera inconsciente en su casa.

Corrió en dirección a su departamento y al llegar no la encontró.

— Maldición…

Buscaba en los alrededores y destruía a los Hollow que se encontraba, hasta que se topo con una pequeña pelinegra junto al cuerpo de Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Ustedes están bien — dijo Ishida mirando a Rukia.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? — Fue al grano la shinigami — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Lance una carnada anti-Hollow — fue la respuesta que obtuvo sorprendiéndola — no es mi intención que alguien salga herido, yo evocare mis energías a proteger esta ciudad, ahora tengo que seguir buscando.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — Miro con curiosidad al chico de anteojos — ¿Dónde está la chica que rescatamos anoche? — tenía una ligera sospecha de que lo que buscaba era la chica y al no haber respuesta lo confirmo

— ¿Qué chica? — pregunto Kon en el cuerpo del peli naranja pero ninguno le prestó atención.

— Podrían atacarla o estar herida — reclamo Rukia preocupada, al parecer atraía a los Hollow con demasiada facilidad.

— Lo sé por eso tengo que encontrarla…

Un Hollow hizo aparición y cuando estaba por destruirlo con sus flechas, una espada lo corto a la mitad.

— Por fin te encuentro Ishida — exclamo Ichigo con satisfacción

— No hay tiempo para batallas Ichigo — lo llamo la pelinegra — Hay que encontrar a la chica que ayer fue atacada, podría estar en problemas.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto incrédulo — Idiota… no has podido hacerte cargo de ella — se dirigió a Ishida.

Estaba por contestar al insulto de Ichigo, pero varios Hollow aparecieron, cuando iban a atacar para desaparecerlos, los Hollow solo comenzaron a dirigirse con rapidez a un lugar en específico ignorándolos.

No eran los únicos, muchos más volaban a la misma dirección y se podían sentían estruendos muy carca de donde estaban.

— Joder… creo que la han hallado — emprendió la búsqueda con velocidad el shinigami sustituto.

— Seré yo quien gane esto… el ultimo Quincy — menciono y siguió al chico.

Rukia y Kon les pisaban los talones.

Cuando llegaron observaron a una chica pelirrosa que esquivaba con agilidad a los Hollow, incluso llego a derribar a varios de un solo golpe.

— Ella… los derroto con un… solo golpe — dijo anonado Kon.

No era el único, los demás también estaban sorprendidos

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es esa chica? — dijo Rukia con los ojos abiertos. Solo había visto algo parecido con Sado, pero esa pelirosa no solo los golpeaba cual papel, sino que los veía y predecía los movimientos que harían.

Tal vez se defendía de maravilla pero los Hollow no dejaban de rodearla y aumentaban cada vez más.

Sakura no podía con tal cantidad hasta que alguien le hablo…

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Sasuke-ku…! — estuvo a punto de gritar, pero cuando miro a la persona que gritaba no era su compañero de equipo, extrañamente tenían el mismo timbre de voz.

Se reprendió a si misma por pensar tal cosa, sus compañeros no estaban junto a ella y no saldría de esta con ellos a su lado, tendría que hacerlo sola.

El chico usaba anteojos y disparaba flechas hacia esas cosas, destruyéndolas.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto el chico cuando llego hasta ella.

— Si… — a penas respondió, escuchar la misma voz de Sasuke la hacía recordar que estaba en un lugar diferente a su hogar y por su cuenta.

Al oír a la chica, la miro rápidamente escaneando si tenía alguna herida pero no era así.

De repente un gran estruendo se dirigía a ellos, Ichigo derrotaba a una gran cantidad de Hollow hasta que llego a donde ellos se encontraban.

— Ishida — dijo el peli naranja sobre una gran montaña de Hollow derrotados — veo que ya la encontraste.

Miro a la extraña chica y esta lo miraba con incredulidad.

— Tú eres el chico que vi antes — recordó la cara de esa persona antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

— Soy Ichigo Kurosaki — se presento el shinigami — y ese que está ahí es Ishida, él te perdió.

El acusado se enfureció por lo dicho, no es que no fuera verdad, si bien era su responsabilidad cuidarla, no tenía porque decirlo de esa manera.

— Yo…

— Cállate Kurosaki y destruye Hollow o ganare yo — le dio a varios más — sería mejor que salieras de aquí, no es seguro para ti.

Nuevamente Ishida miro a la pelirrosa con algo de culpa.

— Ishida tiene razón, no es seguro para ti — se acerco un poco a Sakura — aquella chica es Rukia, con ella estarás más segura.

Miro en la dirección a la que señalaba el tal Kurosaki y no solo observo a una chica pelinegra que la veía con sorpresa sino que también estaba un chico igual al que peleaba con la gran espada. Tal vez su hermano gemelo pensó la pelirosa.

Considero quedarse a ayudarlos y oponerse a irse, pero ellos estaban manejando la situación y no sabía si tal vez en lugar de ayudar, estorbaría… comenzó a frustrase al no poder hacer nada.

Fue en dirección a la chica pelinegra.

Varios Hollow fueron hacia ella pero los neutralizaron.

— Yo soy quien está luchando contra ustedes. No dejare que se acerquen — exclamo Ichigo con decisión interponiéndose y dándole la oportunidad de llegar hasta la shinigami.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho, no la conocía de nada y ese chico peli naranja estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto la pelinegra — mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, no te preocupes por ellos, son unos cabezas hueca pero estarán bien.

— Si… soy Sakura Haruno — se presento y ambas siguieron observando a los chicos pelear.

Ichigo e Ishida continuaron luchando y antes de darse cuenta, ambos conversaban sobre el pasado del Quincy… Sakura que escucho todo, no entendió nada pero si comprendió que el chico había sufrido la pérdida de alguien importante…

— Kurosaki — llamo Ishida — el cielo…

Algo grande llamo la atención de todos, el cielo comenzaba a romperse dando paso a un enorme Hollow

— Un menos grande — dijo Rukia más que sorprendida — imposible…

— Esa cosa es enorme… — menciono de igual forma la pelirrosa.

Un hombre extraño fue en ayuda de Ichigo e Ishida junto a dos pequeños y otro señor de gran tamaño.

— Urahara — exclamo de nuevo Rukia.

— El de las sandalias — reconoció el peli naranja

— Kurosaki-kun, nosotros nos encargaremos de los pequeños, tú puedes encargarte del grande — aviso con tono de misterio — Adelante…

— Está bien, como digas. Solo hay que hacerlo pedazos lo mejor que se pueda.

El peli naranja no dudo un segundo y fue a enfrentar al menos. Ishida lo siguió.

Rukia al ver esto trato de ir tras él. Sakura y Kon la siguieron de cerca.

— ¡Ichigo esto no es algo que un simple shinigami pueda hacer! — Fue en vano pues ya estaba casi frente al menos — maldición Ichigo — trato de ir hasta donde estaba para detenerlo pero Urahara le cerró el paso — Urahara ¿acaso quieres que Ichigo termine muerto?

— Mas o menos — dijo con el mismo tono de misterio y de un toque hizo que Rukia quedara de rodillas en suelo sin poder moverse — Esta es una pelea necesaria para él.

Sakura al ver que la chica pelinegra no se movía comenzó a preocuparse, cuando llego hasta ella pudo ver en su mirada preocupación y miedo, no por ella, sino por el chico peli naranja.

Miro con precaución al hombre que observaba muy interesado la pelea que daría comienzo e intento ir con Ichigo.

— Yo no lo haría si fuera usted señorita — hablo con amabilidad el hombre, pero sin duda Sakura percibió el tono de advertencia. Si daba un paso más estaba segura de que le haría lo mismo que le había hecho a Rukia.

Frustrada se quedo donde estaba.

— Buena decisión — dijo complacido Urahara.

Desde ese lugar pudieron ver como ambos chicos atacan pero al fin y al cabo no servían de nada, incluso no era suficiente para llamar la atención de la enorme criatura.

Por alguna razón ambos chicos se pusieron a discutir, Ishida hizo aparecer un enorme arco al tocar la espada de Ichigo y de nuevo comenzaron a discutir de manera graciosa… pero cuando menos lo percibieron el gran Hollow ya estaba casi sobre ellos.

El menos los miro y comenzó formar una gran cantidad de energía…

— Un cero… esa bestia ¿piensa disparar un cero aquí? — menciono Rukia con temor.

Sakura solo observo aquello asombrada, si ese ataque tenía el mismo poder destructivo que tenían los ataques de los Bijū… estaban en un problema serio.

— ¡Huyan rápido! Si los alcanzan no quedara nada de ustedes…

Ese comentario de parte de la pelinegra le confirmaba sus sospechas.

El cero fue lanzado y al mismo tiempo fue detenido por Ichigo, lanzando una poderosa honda de aire.

Rukia al tener el hechizo de atadura no se movió, a Urahara no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

— Ese sujeto es de cuidado Sakurita — le dijo el chico en su mente a lo que ella miro a Urahara por el rabillo del ojo — hasta que no sepamos si es confiable, ten cuidado.

En cuanto a ella, no se movió ni un poco, en cambio Kon que estaba en el cuerpo del peli naranja lo hizo retroceder al igual que Uryū, el cual estaba más cerca.

El peli naranja logro detener el cero y hacer retroceder al menos, haciendo que se fuera.

— ¡Victoria! — grito el shinigami sustituto con entusiasmo.

— No está herido — se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa — algo no está bien.

— Tienes razón linda… puedes sentirlo ¿cierto? — afirmo de nuevo el pelirrojo en su mente.

Kurosaki cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

Esta vez nadie la detendría, corrió hasta quedar a un lado de Ichigo para revisar si tenía heridas que necesitaran atención médica.

— ¿Está bien Kurosaki-san? — se situó a su lado

— No puedo pararme…

— No me sorprendería, detuviste un gran ataque — menciono el Quincy con tranquilidad —tienes suerte de estar vivo.

De repente la espada de Ichigo comenzó a brillar y soltar reiatsu en grandes cantidades.

Sakura se aparto un poco sorprendida por tal cambio, no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — y al parecer el afectado tampoco

— La Zanpakutō se esta deformando — alerto Ishida impresionado.

— ¡Sakura aléjate! — escucho gritar a Rukia desde donde aun se encontraba. Ishida al estar un poco más apartado no le pidió que se alejara— ¡Ha liberado su poder! ¡Su cuerpo no lo soportara y si estas cerca podrías salir herida!

— Pero que… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… ¿tienes alguna idea? — le pregunto a su compañero mentalmente — si no hacemos algo… él podría.

— Deberías hacerle caso a Rukia, no sabes que hacer — contesto vacilando el pelirrojo de igual manera — si ese chico no libera esa enorme cantidad de poder morirá… aunque por otro lado lo que ese chico esta soltando es la misma energía que tu estas absorbiendo paulatinamente…

— Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es absorberla ¿cierto? Dime como lo hago.

— Acércate a él y lo podrás hacer mediante el Byakugō… yo sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti.

Esas palabras la animaron y no dudo en hacer lo que su apuesto amigo pelirrojo le dijo.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Ichigo al verla acercase a él.

— Yo le ayudare Kurosaki-san… — exclamo Sakura decidida.

Puso sus manos sobre la espada y sintió como el Byakugō comenzaba a guardar en su cuerpo toda la energía que emergía del chico.

A si mismo comenzó a marearse un poco y su cuerpo se hizo pesado.

— Tu puedes cerezo… tu cuerpo aun no está acostumbrado a este poder y menos a la cantidad que le estas dando, si no logras aguantar te desmallaras y no sería conveniente — escucho decir con preocupación al pelirrojo.

— Tienes razón…

Tomo algunos minutos y todo el reiatsu de Ichigo ahora era de Sakura.

Por su parte la pelirosa se sentía morir, su cuerpo estaba caliente debido a la cantidad de energía que ahora era suya.

Para su fortuna poco a poco sintió que lo hacía parte de ella y hasta se sentía con bastante ánimo como para entrenar todo el día.

— Lo has aceptado con bastante rapidez — menciono asombrado el ojiverde en su mente.

— ¿Acaso eso es malo?

— Para nada hermosa… solo que ese chico es especial, su energía se ha amoldado a ti y no solo eso, ayudo de alguna manera a que se volviera parte de ti, técnicamente es como si usaras el chakra.

— ¿Crees que pueda confiar en él?

— Incluso tu vida…

Fue la corta respuesta que le dio antes de que la sacaran de su conversación mental.

— Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado sin habla durante un rato — quien la llamaba era el peli naranja.

— Eh… si, lo siento, no es nada ¿estas mejor? — devolvió la pregunta escaneando la herida en su cabeza.

— Si, pero tu absorbiste todo mi reiatsu ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — hizo un mueca graciosa y observo a la chica que lo miraba con tranquilidad — bueno no importa, me ayudaste y te lo agradezco. Gracias.

Ella agradeció que no insistiera más sobre el asunto, pero eso seguramente no la salvaría de posibles preguntas que le harían.

— Eso fue impresionante señorita pero me gustaría saber el cómo y el porqué lo hizo — escucho de nuevo ese tono de voz del hombre de sombrero verde y blanco — aun más importante ¿Cómo puede ver a Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Quién es usted?

Rukia venía con él, el Quincy se quedo en la misma posición de antes e igualmente sus ojos mostraban que quería saber las respuestas de las preguntas antes dichas.

— ¿Ver? Sería imposible no ver a Kurosaki-san — argumento por la peculiar pregunta.

— A lo que Urahara se refiere es a esto — menciono el shinigami, se acerco a su cuerpo y "entro" en él, sacando un pequeño dulce de su boca y mediándolo en un peluche que no había visto.

— Ichigo idiota, deberías avisar cuando vas a hacerlo — parloteo el muñeco de felpa con enfado de paso asustando a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Está hablando! — chillo con incredulidad la oji jade.

— Ya ves idiota, la asustaste — regaño Ichigo a Kon que lo miro de nuevo con enfado.

— Tú fuiste el causante de ello… si lo me hubieras sacado con más delicadeza, tonto Ichigo.

— Sakura — llamo Rukia — Ichigo hasta hace unos momento era un shinigami, pocas personas pueden verlo y al parecer tu eres una de ellas, además tu absorbiste todo el reiatsu que libero, eso ninguna persona normal puede hacerlo.

— Sin contar que peleabas con los Hollow — aporto Ishida.

— Nos gustaría saber señorita ¿Quién es usted? — volvió a pregunta Urahara con aspereza.

— Yo… — de igual manera endureció su mirada — ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

— Puedes hacerlo — contesto con tranquilidad Ichigo, la pelirosa pudo ver que había sinceridad en aquellas palabras — No importa que, te ayudaremos…

Sakura lo observo y por un momento el mismo sentimiento de confianza que le daba Naruto la embargo. Asintió de acuerdo, les contaría todo.

— De acuerdo, les diré todo lo que quieran saber.

— Seria mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí o llamaremos demasiado la atención — sugirió Tessai, el hombre robusto que acompañaba a Urahara.

— Lo mejor sería ir al almacén — hablo rudamente Jinta, el pequeño pelirojo que sostenía un bate.

— Tienes razón Jinta-kun — concordó Urahara.

.

Después de un tramo corto lleno de un silencio tenso, todos llegaron al almacén de Urahara.

— Ya no hay inconvenientes Sakura, ahora por favor dinos de dónde vienes — inicio Rukia con tranquilidad.

Todos la observaban, unos con desconfianza y otros con curiosidad.

— Bien. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy kunoichi de Konohagakure — sin dejar que nadie hablara, continuo — una dimensión diferente a esta…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿como están? Gracias por leer.

Aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de esta historia.

Espero que les guste, falta aproximadamente un capitulo para que Sakura llegue a la Sociedad de Almas. Aun pueden decirme con quien les gustaría ver a Sakura.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía que puedan darse y no vi U.U

También quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar, de hecho pensé que no tendría ni un solo comentario y ¡sorpresa! me llegaron tres muy animadores. Muchas Gracias.

Ahora... los Reviews.

 _ **Yasuo Morita -**_ Quiero darte un enorme gracias por ser el primero en comentar. Muchas gracias, en cuanto a la pareja Ichisaku, yo también me lo había planteado y contigo lo rectifico, Ichigo tendrá sentimientos hacia Sakura. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te moleste ¿eres un chico? no pienses mal por favor, es solo que normalmente solo me leen chicas y les gusta el romance que a veces trato de poner entre los protagonistas y me preguntaba si no te molestaría si a veces me pasase de azúcar jejeje. Realmente espero que no te moleste o te incomode T-T eso si, ten por seguro que me animaste mucho, de verdad muchas gracias. Nos vemos...

 _ **harunalin8767 -**_ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y ponerme en tus favoritos, espero que te guste este episodio, si te gusta alguien para Sakura no dudes en comentármelo u alguna duda que tengas. Nos estamos leyendo...

 _ **2 -**_ Me alegro bastante saber que te pareció interesante mi historia, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, no hay muchas historias Bleach/Naruto como uno quisiera y eso a veces deprime jeje, así que decidí crear uno para los lectores que piensan igual, me alegra saber que te gusto. Como mencione antes, Sakura tendra de donde escoger y si tienes preferencia por alguien no dudes en decírmelo. De nuevo, gracias por comentar y hacerme saber que te gusto. Nos vemos...

Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o comentarios no duden en hacérmelos saber.

Nos vemos la próxima semana...

Sin más, se despide...

 _ **xmomo-chanx**_


	3. Yo no soy de aquí

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

° Yo no soy de aquí °

 **.**

 **.**

— Bien. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy kunoichi de Konohagakure — sin dejar que nadie hablara, continuo — una dimensión diferente a esta…

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

— ¿Acaso nos estas tomando el pelo? — chillo Kon un tanto alterado.

— No estoy mintiendo — rectifico sus palabras — ustedes mismos lo dijeron, no hago cosas normales para ustedes.

— Muy bien señorita, ¿tiene pruebas? No podemos simplemente confiar en lo que dice — tomo la palabra Urahara con tranquilidad, después de todo no era tan descabellado lo que la chica decía, pero no podía confiar en cualquier persona.

— Ustedes me dicen que aquí existen los shinigamis y que pelean contra esos enormes y horribles monstros pero ¿tan difícil es creer que vengo de otra dimensión?

El argumento de la pelirosa era lógico para más de uno de los presentes, veían y hacían cosas para nada normales y comunes, pero no podían simplemente creer algo así o al menos Ichigo e Ishida no lo hacían tan fácilmente.

— ¿puedes darnos una pruebas más Sakura? — esta vez la que hablo fue Rukia.

La pelinegra comprendía el punto de la chica y no era difícil creerle, los shinigamis residían en un lugar diferente a los humanos, además por lo que sabía _el Rey_ se encontraba en una dimensión diferente a la de todos*.

El que alguien lograra abrir una entrada a su dimensión era poco improbable pero no imposible.

Rukia estaba segura que Urahara pensaba lo mismo, pero tenían que tener cuidado.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba quieren? — accedió decidida la ojijade.

— Podría ser algo que solo en tu dimensión puedan hacer — propuso Ishida mirándola con suma atención.

Sakura se quedo pensando por breves momentos, no sabía que podía hacer, si intentaba invocar algo no tenía la menor idea si funcionaria. Debía ser algo simple, no quería dar a conocer todas sus habilidades a menos de que fuera totalmente necesario. Claro… algo sencillo y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Saco de manera rápida un kunai y pudo observar que la mayoría de los presentes se tensaban, eso hizo que sonriera levemente divertida.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? — dijo incrédulo Ichigo.

— Solo observen…

Con el kunai hizo una corte en la palma de su mano, ocasionando que sangrara de manera rápida y mediamente abundante.

Eso si sorprendió a todos los reunidos, la chica se herida sin razón aparente.

— ¡Espera! no tienes que hacer eso — escandalizo el peli naranja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y les mostro su mano herida, comenzó a dirigir su chakra curativo al lugar y en un santiamén estaba en perfectas condición.

En las caras de todos se podía apreciar la sorpresa e impresión de lo que acababan de presenciar.

— A menos que alguno de ustedes pueda hacer esto, cuenta como prueba — aclaro seriamente la chica.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — pregunto Rukia, ni siquiera la cuarta división que se encargaba de la asistencia médica podía hacer algo así.

— Uso chakra, es mi energía natural, con ella puedo hacer muchas cosas, desde pelear hasta curarme a mí misma.

— Algo así como el reiatsu, es increíble — menciono el Quincy acomodando sus antejos.

— Creo que eso demuestra tu punto. Te creemos — acoto Urahara

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ¿Y qué es eso de que eres una Kunoichi de Konohagakure? — menciono Ichigo con particular interés en la chica. Después de todo, no todos los días se conocía a alguien de una dimensión diferente a la suya.

— Eso es vergonzoso Kurosaki, ¿acaso no sabes que kunoichi es la manera de llamar a los ninjas mujeres? — se burlo Ishida con indiferencia.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber eso — gruño molesto el peli naranja, tal vez no era el primero del instituto en cuanto a calificaciones pero no estaba tan mal.

La pelirosa solo los miraba nerviosa, esos dos tenían una relación un tanto especial.

— Verán, Konohagakure es la aldea donde nací y donde doy mis servicios como kunoichi al Hokague, el cual es la máxima autoridad — comenzó a dar respuesta a una de las preguntas.

— No te entendí demasiado pero dime ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? — insistió el shinigami sustituto.

— Pues estaba llevando a cabo una misión de tiempo indefinido lejos de mi aldea cuando…

— ¿Tiempo indefinido? ¿No te querían en tu aldea? — interrumpió Kon, siendo callado por un brutal golpe de parte de la pequeña chica pelinegra.

— Deja que termine — amenazo Rukia — continua por favor — pidió con una sonrisa.

Sakura ignoro aquello y prosiguió.

— Ese no es el motivo, de hecho fue algo que pedí pues hace poco todo el mundo ninja salió de una guerra — soltó con tristeza poco disimulada.

— ¿Una guerra? — musito seriamente Ichigo

— Si… todas las naciones ninja nos unimos para derrotar a un enemigo tan poderoso que parecía haber salido de la peor pesadilla que jamás pudiéramos haber tenido… casi perdemos en un inicio y cuando creímos que tal vez habría esperanza, todo solo empeoro.

Sakura les conto brevemente los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la guerra, desde Madara hasta la diosa Kaguya.

Por su parte Ichigo no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que la chica pelirosa había pasado, a primera vista le parecía frágil. Alguien que tenía que ser protegida.

— Al final solo cinco personas fueron capaces de enfrentar y sellar a aquella deidad de infinito poder… fueron llamados héroes. Aunque solo cuatro quedaron vivos para cuando todo termino. Después de todo lo ocurrido pedí una misión lejos de mi hogar y de tiempo indefinido para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran.

Termino con nostalgia y melancolía en su voz. No tenía pensado decir los verdaderos motivos por los que realmente se fue de Konoha.

— Wow eso fue genial — hablo Jinta muy impresionado — Esas cinco héroes debieron ser personas muy fuertes y geniales ¿los conoces? ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Eso deberá ser para otra ocasión Jinta-kun — menciono tímidamente Ururu.

— Tienes razón Ururu — comento Urahara llamando la atención de todos — Aun queda por hacer algo más, síganme.

Sakura cuestiono con la mirada a Rukia, pero la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, ella tampoco sabía a que se refería el hombre.

Urahara llevo a todos a un lugar bastante espacioso debajo del almacén.

— Esto es enorme — se sorprendió Sakura por el espacioso lugar y no era la única.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Urahara?

Interrogo la Kuchiki.

— Sonara algo rudo pero me gustaría que la señorita Sakura pudiera enseñarnos algo de su forma de pelea — hablo con ligereza el dueño del almacén — Puede tomarlo como una demostración para nosotros.

Esto último lo dijo en dirección a Sakura.

— No creo que obligarla sea lo correcto — intervino Ishida — ella ha hecho lo que le pedimos hasta ahora, no veo la razón para que tenga que pelear.

Todo quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Sakura en cambio como digna estudiante de Kakashi y Tsunade quiso saber los verdaderos motivos del hombre del sombrero rayado. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos…

— Lo hare…

— Excelente, Kurosaki-kun sería un buen oponente ¿no lo crees así?

— No soy de los que pelean… por diversión — se opuso el chico, iba a decir 'con chicas' pero considerando a su oponente seria un insulto, además no se creía capaz de atacarla.

— No lo veas de esa forma Kurosaki-kun, velo como un entrenamiento, necesitamos ver como estas después de sacar todo ese reiatsu y ella podría enseñarte algunas cosas — persuadió Urahara con una sonrisa.

Ichigo miro a Sakura algo dudoso.

— No se preocupe Kurosaki-san, será divertido — Sakura le brindo un sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ichigo acepto aun con cierta duda y con cierta brusquedad tomo a Kon de nuevo y saco el Gikongan.

De paso ignoro las quejas y protestas de Kon.

— ¿No piensas usar una espada? No sería justo si no tuvieras una — aclaro Ichigo a la pelirosa.

— Normalmente no uso y como verán no tengo ninguna.

— Seguramente Uruhara te podrá proporcionar una — intervino Rukia mirando al hombre.

— Tan inteligente como siempre Kuchiki-san — en ese momento Urahara miro a Ururu y la pequeña se acerco a Sakura con una espada simple — Es una asauchi*, no es mucho pero le ayudara.

— Gracias… no sé usarla como se debería pero me esforzare.

Ya preparados ambos comenzaron a alejarse de los demás, lo cuales solo observarían.

Mientras caminaba un recuerdo le llego a Sakura.

.

 _Tan solo llevaba una semana y media atendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo y ya varios altercados habían sucedido, desde una pelea interminable de 'dobe' y 'teme' que volverían loco a cualquiera, hasta los intentos de escape del rubio por algo de ramen._

 _Tsunade como buena doctora que era había puesto un campo de fuerza para que ambos pacientes no pudieran salir de cuarto y Sakura era la encargada de cuidarlos y soportas todas sus peleas y quejas._

— _¡Sakura-chan déjame salir por favor! Necesito ramen para vivir, siento que me muero — rogo de nuevo el rubio con voz chillona, tal vez era la milésima vez que lo hacía en una hora._

— _Deja de quejarte Naruto y ya te dije por centésima vez que no puedes ni caminar — Sakura trataba de tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo al rubio, pero ese mundo se estaba acabando cada que oía los chillidos del rubio._

— _Cállate dobe, bastante tengo con compartir cuarto contigo — intervino el azabache igual de irritado que Sakura._

— _Pero es que ustedes no me comprenden, si no puedo comer ramen al menos deberían darme algo con que entretenerme._

— _Esto es un hospital, no un salón de juegos — hablo Sakura soltando un suspiro._

 _Naruto era muy hiperactivo y seguramente le costaba estar quieto todo el día sin poder salir del cuarto._

— _Encuentra algo con que entretenerte y deja de molestar — dijo Sasuke con sequedad, la verdad es que él también estaba aburrido._

— _Ya se, tengo una increíble idea… Sakura-chan — llamo el rubio consiguiendo toda la atención de su compañera — el teme y yo te enseñaremos algunas cosas mientras estamos aquí._

— _Pero Naruto…_

— _Cuando éramos genins solo te protegíamos y nunca te enseñábamos nada de lo que aprendíamos y aunque sea un poco tarde te enseñaremos lo que debimos hace años Sakura-chan, así haremos algo el teme y yo, tú también debes de estar aburrida sin hacer nada aquí._

— _Naruto… no tienen que hacerlo, a penas si se pueden mover._

— _Eso no será un impedimento, realizaremos algo más que estar acostados todo el día — para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke hablo de acuerdo con el rubio._

— _El teme ya lo dijo… sabemos de sobra que eres asombrosamente fuerte pero te ayudaremos a serlo aun más, te lo debemos por todo Sakura-chan._

 _El azabache asintió débilmente mirándola de la misma manera que Naruto._

— _Chicos…_

 _Ese día Sasuke fue el primero en enseñarle algo, a tomar correctamente una espada y la posición que debía de tener. Claro que lo hicieron con la única disponible, la de Sasuke._

 _Fue uno de los momentos más cálidos del recién reunido equipo siete, Naruto dándole ánimos, Sasuke estrictamente desde su cama le enseñaba y Sakura esforzándose para hacerlo correctamente._

 _Lo que más resaltaba eran las sinceras sonrisas plasmadas en las caras de los tres jóvenes._

 _._

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar tal ocasión, jamás se hubiera imaginado que pondría en práctica las enseñanzas de Sasuke y tan pronto.

Aun recordaba lo estricto que era su compañero y el tan sonado " _hazlo con firmeza_ " que siempre le decía.

Ichigo solo la observaba de soslayo con curiosidad.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente se posicionaron frente a frente y ambos tomaron su postura de combate.

Sakura tomo con firmeza y cierta maestría la espada, la puso levemente en diagonal frente a ella.

— Esa es una buena postura, aunque aún le falta demasiado — dijo al aire Urahara, Tessai asintió dándole la razón.

Sakura e Ichigo se miraron por unos instantes.

Al final la pelirosa fue la que ataco primero.

El shinigami la esquivo, técnicamente en eso consistía el combate, Sakura atacaba y el chico esquivaba, cuando la kunoichi dejaba conscientemente aberturas bastantes obvias en su defensa, Ichigo solo las ignoraba y la atacaba por otro lado.

Por cada ataque del chico Sakura se enfada más.

Ichigo tenía un enorme potencial y eso claramente lo podía ver, tal vez aun le faltaba algo de práctica y experiencia para perfeccionar su estilo de pelea y llegar al nivel de Sai o Sasuke en cuanto al uso del arma.

Si ese era el caso, entonces porque no se esforzaba en tratar de atacarla, tal vez ella no tenía la experiencia necesaria en el uso de una espada pero sin duda Ichigo detenía y media sus ataques.

Mala idea.

Una de las cosas que más la desesperaban eran esas precisamente.

Que la subestimaran por buenos o malos motivos. Era evidente que lo hacía por no herirla.

Si el chico tenía luchas constantemente era el momento de enseñarle los consejos del equipo siete.

— Kurosaki-san… — llamo Sakura parando el combate — deje de hacer eso.

Ichigo la miro levemente sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

— Al parecer le podrá fin a las tonterías que Kurosaki estaba haciendo — menciono Ishida poniendo atención a las reacciones del shinigami sustituto.

Sakura observo a su contrincante esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Respondió el peli naranja a lo mencionado con anterioridad.

— Sabe a qué me refiero, deje de contenerse por miedo a lastimarme.

— Te diste cuenta…

— Serio muy tonto no hacerlo, ¿sabe lo que mi sensei nos decía cada que entrenábamos? — El chico no dijo nada y Sakura continuo — " _en los entrenamientos, atáquenme como si quisieran matarme_ " suena algo radical pero saca lo mejor que tenemos.

Por su parte Ichigo se impresiono, no podía concebir tal idea.

— Lo que tú quieres es que te ataque de verdad y sin dudas.

— Si, ambos lo necesitamos, sobre todo ten en claro que solo es un entrenamiento y las lesiones nunca faltaran pero de eso yo me puedo encargar. No tengas miedo a herirme.

Ambos mostraron decisión y firmeza al mirarse, al fin tendrían una verdadera lucha.

Esta vez Ichigo fue el primero en atacar y Sakura tuvo algo de problemas al parar la enorme espada.

— Esto es a lo que me refería — menciono Sakura satisfecha.

Se separaron y sin medir tiempo la pelirosa se lanzo al peli naranja y él la detuvo con dificultad, Sakura había atacado con demasiada fuerza, ninguno retrocedió y ambos seguían ejerciendo fuerza en sus espadas.

La pelirosa comenzó a hacer que el shinigami retrocediera hasta que su espada no soporto tal presión.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, la asauchi de Sakura se rompió en dos frente a la espada de Ichigo.

Miro la espada totalmente partida a la mitad, la dejo con cuidado en el suelo y decidió seguir con su encuentro.

— ¿Crees poder sin ella? — pregunto Ichigo.

— A decir verdad estoy más cómoda sin ella, Kurosaki-san es hora de terminar esto — dijo decididamente Sakura.

Había aceptado el encuentro, pero no planeaba dedicarle demasiado tiempo, tal vez sonara arrogante de su parte pero por alguna razón no quería armar tanto revuelo.

Se puso en su posición de pelea habitual, mando un poco de chakra a sus pies y se lanzo hacia su contrincante.

El peli naranja salto evitando el golpe, aun en el aire pudo observar como el suelo se hacía pedazos con tan solo un golpe de la chica.

— ¡Pero qué rayos…!

— Consejo número uno, ve más allá de lo que tus enemigos te muestran… — dijo Sakura detrás del chico asombrándolo.

Aun en el aire la pelirosa le asesto otro puño y él lo desvió con su espada, Sakura al mirar esto dio una vuelta sobre si y mando a Ichigo al suelo con una fuerte patada creando una gran capa de polvo por el impacto.

El shinigami sustituto se recupero algo desorientado por el golpe y trato de localizar a la kunoichi.

—…y no hagas movimientos innecesarios o date por perdido — escucho la voz de la chica entre la cortina de polvo, Ichigo esquivo fácilmente un Kunai que venía en su dirección.

De nueva cuenta no se percato de cuando Sakura ya estaba frente a él y lo mandaba a volar lejos, destruyendo una enorme roca a su paso.

— Kurosaki-san, consejo número dos, sino atacas primero… tu oponte lo hará sin piedad.

Frente a ella, Ichigo se paro sosteniendo su espada, lanzo un ataque con la misma y corto a la mitad a la chica, el peli naranja abrió los ojos desconcertado por lo había echo pero de repente escucho un 'puff' y Sakura desapareció.

— Yo he ganado — menciono la chica detrás de él con la punta de un kunai en su espalda.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la pelirosa retiro el kunai.

— Consejo número tres, nunca olvides tu objetivo y jamás te rindas por muy difícil que sea… aunque también ayuda la estrategia.

— Golpeas muy duro.

— Ya me lo han dicho — hablo con una sonrisa — Te curare, lamento haberte atacado de esa manera.

— No tienes porque disculparte, tú misma lo dijiste, en un entrenamiento las lesiones nunca faltaran — contesto el chico sentándose en el suelo para facilitar la tarea de la chica.

Ichigo observo a la ojijade, no sabía lo que haría para curarlo, solo pudo observar como algo cálido lo envolvía y alejaba poco a poco el dolor que sentía a causa de las leves heridas que tenia.

Era bastante tranquilizador y agradable.

— Por fortuna no ha sido nada grave, solo algunos golpes y una herida en el hombro izquierdo por impactar en la roca — dio su diagnostico con alivio.

— ¿Qué has hecho? Me ha dejado de doler en un instante — pregunto moviendo su hombro para comprobar que estaba mucho mejor.

— Solo te he curado con mi chakra ¿recuerdas cuando lo hice en mi mano?

El chico asintió y percibió que los demás ya estaban cerca de ellos.

— Te dieron la paliza de tu vida Ichigo — festejo Kon en el cuerpo del shinigami.

— Eso fue digno de ver Haruno-dono — dijo Tessai — Tiene un estilo de pelea único.

— Eres muy fuerte Sakura — alago Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa

La pelirosa miro a Ishida y este le dio una sonrisa sincera. Casi podía ver la diversión en sus ojos por la derrota del peli naranja.

— Lo hizo excelentemente señorita Sakura — felicito Urahara.

La pelirosa se dirigió al hombre de sombrero y le hizo una leve reverencia.

— Lamento el desastre que he causado, sobre todo siento lo de su espada, no fue mi intención romperla — se excuso rápidamente la ojijade tomando la espada de donde la había dejado y trato de volver a juntarla.

— No te preocupes, era una simple espada sin chiste — dijo despreocupadamente haciendo un además con su mano.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

La chica se separo un poco y esta vez hizo una reverencia hacia todos.

— Muchas gracias por creerme y por ayudarme, pero creo que es el momento de irme a buscar la forma de volver a mi hogar.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? — El Quincy no dudo en preguntar — ¿Al menos tienes una idea de lo que harás?

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza algo frustrada, no sabía como había llegado y se le hacía casi imposible pensar en una forma de volver a su hogar.

— Te lo dije ¿recuerdas? Nosotros te ayudaremos sea lo que sea — escucho decir a Ichigo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Investigaremos juntos la forma de llevarte a casa — fue Rukia la que le puso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

— Ya que Kurosaki-kun lo decidió por todos, ¿tiene donde quedarse? No puede estar paseando por la ciudad sin que alguno de nosotros la acompañe viendo la preferencia que tienen los Hollow por usted.

— Que se quede aquí jefe — propuso Jinta muy emocionado, vio a la chica patear el trasero del shinigami sustituto y si se quedaba con ellos le pediría que le enseñase algunas técnicas y a tener esa tremenda fuerza.

— Es una buena sugerencia, estará segura aquí y podría darnos una mano con el trabajo, también Ururu tendría una buena amiga con quien hablar, ¿Qué le parece? — Hizo su oferta Urahara con despreocupación — tener visitas es divertido de vez en cuando.

— Tratare de ser de ayuda, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor…

— Cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy el dueño de este lugar Urahara Keisuke, ellos son Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumigiya y Jinta Hanakari — señalo a cada respectivamente conforme los presentaba.

— Es un placer Haruno-dono — Tessai hizo un leve reverencia, correspondida por Sakura.

— Un gusto Sakura-san — se presento Ururu tímidamente.

— Onee-san ya que te quedaras aquí ¿puedes enseñarme algunas técnicas? — pregunto entusiasmado Jinta.

La kunoichi sonrió amablemente, siempre le habían gustado los niños y sería divertido pasar tiempo con alguno.

— Solo tenemos un problema señorita Sakura, lo que resta del día de hoy y mañana estaremos haciendo algunos encargos y nadie estará para hacerle compañía.

— Ella puede quedarse con nosotros — menciono Rukia — ¿no es cierto Ichigo?

— ¿Con nosotros?

— Tengo bastante espacio en el armario, estaríamos algo apretadas pero sin duda dormiremos bien — dijo con cierta inocencia la pelinegra.

— No creo que eso sea posible Rukia — vocifero el chico, miro a la pelirosa y después a la pelinegra, mínimo le sacaba unos veinte centímetros a la shinigami.

Rukia era pequeña de estatura y esa era la razón del porque cabía bastante bien en su armario, pero Sakura era otro asunto, estaría muy incómoda por el poco espacio.

— Deja de contradecir a onee-san tonto Ichigo, si ellas duermen en el armario yo dormiría con ellas para cuidarlas — dijo Kon en tono sospechoso.

— ¡Eso jamás! — dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos shinigamis dándole un golpe a Kon aun en el cuerpo de ichigo.

— Lo más conveniente es que se quedara conmigo — hablo Ishida que hasta el momento no había dicho nada — ya hemos dicho que es familiar mío y no me importaría tenerla unos días más conmigo en mi departamento.

— ¿Crees poder cuidarla bien Ishida? Recuerda que la última vez la perdiste — recordó de brazos cruzados Ichigo.

— No volverá a suceder Kurosaki — trato de no enojarse por el comentario pero era casi imposible.

— Creo que volveré a aceptar su amabilidad Ishida-san — intervino Sakura.

…

Al día siguiente Ishida recién se despertaba para ir al colegio, siempre se levantaba con bastante anterioridad puesto que nunca le gustaba llegar tarde.

Había dormido en su sofá y su invitada en su cama, su abuelo le había enseñado a ser hospitalario y caballeroso, así que no podía permitir que la pelirosa durmiera en la pequeña sala de su departamento.

Escucho leves ruidos en su cocina que no estaba tan lejos, camino unos pasos y encontró la causa de tales sonidos.

— Buenos días Ishida-san — saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa — lamento la intromisión, espero y se enoje por entrar en su cocina sin permiso.

— ¿eh? No te preocupes — ese saludo lo desconcertó, hacia mucho que no recibía los buenos días con tanta alegría de alguien al despertar — No tenias porque preocuparte, pude haber hecho el desayuno.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, me estoy quedando aquí sin poder ayudar en algo. Es una manera de agradecerle su ayuda.

— Puedes tutearme ¿sabes? Solo tengo quince años, debes de tener la misma edad aproximadamente.

— Tengo dieciséis años, soy más grande por un año.

— No lo pareces — converso un poco más, no era común que tuviera visitas.

Una vez listo Ishida para el colegio, Sakura sirvió el desayuno.

— Espero que te agrade, me defiendo en la cocina pero no soy una experta en ello — menciono con algo de pena Sakura.

Al menos cuando salían de misión con su equipo ella era la encargada de preparar los alimentos, Sai decía que no sabían mal, pero eso no ayudaba. Kakashi no decía nada y solo comía, Naruto comía ramen y cuando se le acababa comía lo que preparaba y decía que estaba bueno igual que el capitán Yamato.

Observo como el chico comía y espero paciente cualquier negativa de su parte.

— Si no está bueno solo tienes que decirlo y no me lo tomare a mal si no te gusta… — hablaba demasiado rápido.

— De hecho está bastante bueno, tienes un buen sazón — alago el chico, casi podía sentir el empeño y la dedicación que le puso, le recordaba a la comida de su abuelo.

— Eso es un alivio — suspiro con tranquilidad.

No les tomo demasiado tiempo terminar sus alimentos.

— Es hora de marcharnos al colegio.

— ¿Al colegio dices? Pero yo no podre entrar, no soy de aquí.

— Lo sé, por eso te mantendrás en la azotea, de esa forma podre protegerte de los hollow que quieran atacarte, confió en que no te será difícil entrar sin ser vista. No te preocupes, nadie va hacia la azotea, si las cosas se complican estarán Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san para ayudar.

— ¿Es buena idea?

— Confía en mí, yo te cuidare hasta que Urahara-san llegue.

Sakura suspiro y asintió con decisión.

— Solo espera un momento — la detuvo unos instantes y le entrego un paquete.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Si sales con esa ropa, llamaras demasiado la atención y es que lo que menos necesitamos, puedes probarte esto — además Ishida le entrego una caja — Aun tenemos algo de tiempo, si quieres puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte, en el baño esta todo lo que necesitas.

Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue en dirección al baño.

Aun recordaba cómo fue que camino al departamento de Ishida, dos chicos la felicitaron por el buen _cosplay de ninja_ que estaba haciendo, uno hasta le pidió que se tomara una foto con él.

No quería hacer esperar al chico, se ducho rápidamente y cuando abrió el paquete saco un hermoso pero sencillo vestido rosa pastel con algunos adornos muy monos, de manga tres cuartos hasta la rodilla y con un pequeño chaleco a juego.

Tomo la caja y en ella estaban unos zapatos muy lindos, a juego con el vestido, bastante cómodos.

— Te ves preciosa cerezo — escucho en su mente decir — Que mala suerte que aun no pueda salir.

— Te habías mantenido bastante callado hasta ahora ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Sakura con cierta diversión al chico pelirrojo en su mente.

— Solo se me hacía muy aburrido estar dando explicaciones, además en la pelea con el chico de la gran espada sabia que ganarías, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

— Si claro, déjame todo el trabajo pesado.

— Es que tienes más madera que yo para enfrentar esas situaciones linda, por cierto ¿cómo fue que el tío de anteojos supo tu talla?

— Se llama Ishida y no lo sé, pero se lo agradezco, ya comentaba a extrañar un baño y ropa limpia.

— Tal vez la próxima vez podríamos bañarnos juntos cerezo.

Ante el comentario la pelirrosa se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje por el comentario tan descarado.

— La próxima vez que te vea te daré la paliza de tu vida por ser un pervertido, si te dolió el último golpe que te di, ten por seguro que querrás morir ¡shanaro!— lo amenazo con voz tétrica.

— Y-yo… yo… creo que tengo cosas que hacer linda, nos vemos después — a penas dijo con voz temblorosa y guardo silencio por completo.

— Eso, huye cobarde…

Ya más tranquila, tomo un pequeño cepillo para su alisar su cabello y salió del baño.

No tardo más de quince minutos. Contando su conversación mental.

— Te queda bien — comento Ishida al verla salir, de verdad era una chica bastante bonita — Vamos…

Salió junto a la chica de su departamento.

— Muchas gracias por el vestido ¿pero de donde lo sacaste? Si lo compraste te lo pagare de algún modo — hizo saber, sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

— Lo he hecho yo, tengo habilidad para hacer ese tipo de cosas — menciono acomodando sus lentes.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Increíble! Es muy bonito, me gustaría hacer lo mismo pero lo mío no es la costura — chillo maravillada para después deprimirse.

— Los zapatos te quedaron bien, temí que no fueran de tu talla.

— Me quedaron bastante bien a decir verdad.

— Eran de mi madre, pero puedes usarlos con total libertad.

— Gracias… — susurro comprendiendo la situación del chico, se había percatado de ello el día anterior.

— Ya me hemos llegado — hablo Ishida frente a su instituto, aun no había muchos alumnos pero lo pocos que pasaban miraban a la ojijade con mucha expectación — Puedes entrar en este momento, o tal vez quieras esperar a que comiencen las clases.

— No te preocupes, c-creo que lo… ¿Por qué me miran tanto? — Sakura le susurro a su acompañante algo inquieta por las miradas.

— No les des tanta importancia, puede que tu cabello sea llamativo, solo eso — informo con desinterés — Voy a entrar, nos veremos en el almuerzo.

En el momento que perdió de vista a su compañero, no le fue difícil llegar hasta la azotea del colegio, solo quedaba esperar hasta la hora de la comida, sería algo aburrido pero unos momentos de paz no le vendrían mal.

…

Una vez dentro, el Quincy solo tuvo que esperar para que todos los demás alumnos y compañeros de clase llegaran. Eso incluía a…

— Oye Ishida ¿Dónde dejaste a Sakura? No me digas que la volviste a perder — esa fue la voz del shinigami sustituto.

— Deja de decir tonterías Kurosaki.

— La has traído contigo ¿cierto? — fue Rukia la que le pregunto y él solo asintió.

— ¿De verdad? y ¿donde esta? — siguió con sus preguntas Ichigo, hasta que Rukia lo tomo de la oreja y lo hizo ponerse a su altura.

— Deja de hablar tan fuerte Ichigo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa que está aquí — regaño la pelinegro en voz baja.

— Ya entendí — menciono con su tono usual de voz — ¿Pero donde esta?

— Está esperando en la azotea, iré a verla a la hora del almuerzo — contesto con impasibilidad.

Tal vez Ishida no los había invitado pero de cualquier forma ambos shinigamis irían a ver a Sakura.

…

Sakura ya había esperado algunas horas tranquilamente y eso la estaba desesperando, siempre había algo que ella pudiera hacer, pero ahora solo se mortificaba con la idea de nunca poder volver a casa.

Se recostó arriba de la puerta que daba a la azote, para ver la nubes (N/A. No sé si me explique, pero sale constantemente en los animes, un tipo de casita donde está la puerta para llegar hasta la azotea, lamento si no me explique bien)

— Tal vez Shikamaru si tenía motivos para ver las nubes por horas — se dijo a si misma estirando su mano hacia el cielo — Son bonitas ¿no lo cree Kurosaki-san?

— No me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia — menciono el chico llegando hasta donde estaba ella.

Ichigo observo a un hollow acercarse y se disponía a irse cuando una flecha de reiatsu salió de algún lado del edificio eliminándolo en un santiamén.

— Ishida-san es bastante eficaz eliminando a esas cosas — comento con tranquilidad la pelirosa aun mirando las nubes.

— Con que para eso eran las salidas al baño, y yo que pensaba que tenía diarrea — dijo Ichigo con interés.

El chico se recostó al lado de Sakura y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Mirar las nubes.

— Cuando peleabas conmigo — dijo, captando el interés de la chica — tú medias tus fuerzas y golpes aun cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera ¿Por qué?

— Porque si te golpeaba muy fuerte, te podría herir gravemente o incluso llegar a matarte, cuando golpee el suelo se hizo pedazo, imagina que pasaría si lo hiciera contigo — explico simplemente sin presunción.

— Entiendo… — dijo seriamente el chico pensando en lo que le explico su acompañante — sobre los consejos que me diste ¿son de la aldea de dónde vienes?

— No, los aprendí con mi equipo — contesto Sakura con una sonrisa — ¿los recuerdas?

— Consejo uno, ve más allá de lo que tus enemigos te muestran y no hagas movimientos innecesarios o date por perdido.

— Ese lo aprendí de Kakashi-sensei, un hombre muy hábil e inteligente, a veces hasta da miedo cuando hace uso de ellas — dijo Sakura con leve gotita en su sien.

— Consejo dos, sino atacas primero… tu oponte lo hará sin piedad.

— Sasuke-kun no solo me lo enseño de una manera poco usual, él también lo aprendió de un modo en que jamás se debería de aprender — menciono la pelirrosa con voz triste.

— Ser ninja debe ser duro — hablo con comprensión el peli naranja.

— A veces lo es, pero recuerda el último, es el más importante de todos.

— Nunca olvides tu objetivo y jamás te rindas por muy difícil que sea.

— Es lo mejor que me pudo enseñar mi amigo Naruto, nunca olvidó lo que quería y no importo que tan difíciles fueran las cosas, nunca se rindió porque ese era su camino ninja…

— Seguro es una buena persona.

— La mejor…

— Y ¿Cuál es el consejo de Sakura Haruno? — pregunto volteando a verla a los ojos.

— Emm… si tuviera uno seria… solo necesitas un poco de valor y dedicación para lograr lo que tú quieras — dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa gentil.

Icchigo observo con detenimiento los grandes ojos de Sakura llenos de vida, pero sobre todo percibió en ellos algo que no pudo llegar a identificar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki? — interrumpió una voz desde la puerta de la azotea.

Provocando que el peli naranja saltara de la sorpresa.

— Que te importa Ishida, deja de aparecer de esa manera — exclamo el chico con cierto enfado.

— Ya tendrás hambre Sakura-san — Ishida le dio un bento en sus manos.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la chica ya no estaba a su lado.

— Es veloz…

— Kurosaki-san ¿piensa almorzar con nosotros?

— Dime Ichigo, es más cómodo — se bajo de donde estaba y se sentó a un lado de la chica, saco su propia comida y se dispuso a comer.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia-san? — Sakura noto la ausencia de la shinigami.

— Fue raptada por mis compañeras de clase pero estoy seguro que la veras después — respondió antes de tomar un poco de jugo.

— Pensé que comerías con tus amigos — menciono Ishida mientras comía sin prisas.

— Fue una lata deshacerme de Keigo, Mizuiro me ayudo — respondió sin darle tanta importancia.

Así continuo el almuerzo, con pequeñas platicas y un poco tenso el ambiente, aunque Sakura hacia todo lo posible por relajarlo y averiguar más de sus nuevos compañero y posibles amigos.

Logrando sacarles algunas sonrisas.

… …

En algún punto distante, Urahara comenzaba a inquietarse por los recientes acontecimientos y la recién llegada.

— No tenemos tiempo Tessai, mi querido amigo.

— ¿Cree que ya se hayan percatado de la presencia de Haruno-dono?

— Sería estúpido pensar lo contrario, Kuchiki-san ya está en la mira y nuestra invitada no tardara en estarlo, aun tengo que comprobar algunas cosas, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que se lleven a la señorita Sakura.

— Tal vez él no lo permita.

— Cuento con la intervención de Kurosaki-kun. Las habilidades de la señorita Sakura serán fundamentales si quiero lograr lo que me he propuesto, ella es más fuerte de lo que nos hizo ver.

— Sera una gran rival en la Sociedad de Almas — comento Tessai.

— Solo nos queda aprovecharnos de eso y utilizarlo a nuestro favor, la hora se acerca cada vez más. La calma antes de la tormenta no durara…

.

.

.

* * *

* En esta parte no se bien si Rukia realmente esta al tanto de la existencia de _el Rey,_ si no es así en el anime, al menos aquí lo pondré como un hecho.

* Una asauchi es una espada simple, por si no me explique bien aclaro.

Ya ni una disculpa merezco de su parte, pero no actualice porque no quisiera sino por que nos fuimos de vacaciones sin tecnología según mis padres, de paso cuando regreso me enfermo de la patada, siento que me muero pero aun así pudo más mi deseo por actualizar y aquí estoy.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía que puedan darse.

Cuando lo leyeron el episodio ¿se les hizo muy largo? ¿los tengo que hacer más cortos? ¿como ven?

Ya viene la Sociedad de Almas en el siguiente episodio.

En cuanto a las parejas, más de una persona me ha pedido algo de ichisaku, como verán Ichigo es algo lento para esas cosas y no se enamorara de Sakura de un momento a otro, sera un poco lento pero no tanto, de momento solo tiene curiosidad por saber más sobre ella.

Sobre la pelea que se da, por favor no me regañen, no soy buena escribiendo peleas y no sé que tan mala sea, así que por favor tengan piedad T-T

Tratare de estar actualizando los fines de semana. Solo que este lo adelanto.

Por cierto en las contestaciones anteriores **2** tal parece que escribí mal tu nombre y lo siento linda, según yo lo escribí bien pero no apareció como debía, por eso te pido disculpas.

Ahora los lindos reviews:

 **Benanzy -** No sabes la alegría que me dio saber que te gusto y me lo hiciste saber, lo primero que dices y lo primero que hago, tardar en actualizar, te pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero no te preocupes que pondré todo de mi para seguir actualizando. Gracias por tus ánimos y por seguir mi humilde historia.

 **Yasuo Morita -** Es bueno ver que te gustan todos lo géneros y una vez más te pido una disculpa por incomodarte con mi pregunta, aunque tarde espero que hayas pasado una linda navidad, año nuevo y vacaciones, gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar, solo espero no decepcionarte con el episodio. Por cierto me dio risa tu posdata, la leo y no puedo evitar que me de risa. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

 **Aoy -** Concuerdo contigo, el byakusaku tiene un no se que, por eso me decidí poner un poco de ellos, también soy fan del sasusaku pero aun no sé si poner aunque sea un poco, ¿como ves? le pongo un poquito aunque sea jeje. Gracias por comentar.

 **Brendiiita -** Pues espero que puedas dormir un poco con este capitulo y no te cause insomnio jeje, Ichigo tendrá sus oportunidades, por eso no te preocupes ¿hay alguien más que te interese? Porque el harem-saku es un hecho. Tu solo dime si quieres una situación en especial con ichisaku y estaré contenta de agregarlo. Me alegro mucho tu comentario de veras. Muchas Gracias.

 **Gato negro -** Gracias por comentar y da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia. Es muy interesante escribir sobre Sakura en una temática diferente a la ninja, la shinigami en especial. De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.

A todas las personas que leen, que me ponen en favoritos y follows, gracias por seguir la historia.

Por cierto si aun siguen leyendo, tengo una pregunta ¿les agrada Inoue Orihime? he visto que las opiniones difieren demasiado y me gustaría saber su opinión.

Alguna pregunta, queja o sugerencia no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Sin más se despide...

 _xmomo-chanx_


	4. Solo un poco de ayuda

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

° Solo un poco de ayuda °

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño almuerzo que tuvo Sakura con Ichigo e Ishida fue a su parecer corto comparado con el tiempo que tuvo que esperar en la azotea. Espero pacientemente hasta que las clases terminaron y decidió esperar a sus nuevos compañeros frente al instituto.

Al tiempo que salían los estudiantes, la pelirosa de nuevo comenzó a incomodarse por las miradas que le lanzaban, casi quería gritar que su color de cabello era natural ¿acaso nunca habían visto a alguien parecido?

— Llamas demasiado la atención — menciono Rukia frente a ella con una sutil sonrisa.

— No sé porque, es algo incomodo

— Así es la cosa, ya te acostumbraras, también pase por algo parecido, todo el mundo cree que me tiño el cabello — comento Ichigo a un lado de Rukia.

A la pelirosa le pareció algo peculiar el comentario, el color de cabello del chico no era tan llamativo como el suyo, de hecho lo podía tomar como normal considerando los colores que a veces veía en su hogar, desde azules muy vivos a blancos como el de Kakashi.

— ¿No piensan que me lo pinto? — Sakura espero la respuesta de ambos shinigami.

— No, creo que hace juego con el color de tus ojos — respondió el peli naranja algo pensativo.

— Es cierto, es un rosa bastante bonito, de donde vengo solo hay colores comunes como el mío, a decir verdad dan ganas de tocarlo — se sincero Rukia, por alguna razón el rosado cabello de Sakura le recordaba al conejito Chappy.

La kunoichi no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de ambos, pensaría en ello como un alago.

— Gracias… creo.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Kuchiki-san!

Grito alguien a lo lejos y de un momento a otro, el peli naranja esquivaba un bulto que quedo casi pegado al piso por el impacto.

El único que se le acercaba de ese modo a Kurosaki Ichigo era su amigo Keigo.

— ¡Pero qué malo eres Ichigo porque…! — Keigo se quedo a medio reclamo al ver a una chica de cabello rosado que a su parecer era tal vez la chica más distinta y hermosa que jamás haya visto.

— Esto… ¿estás bien? — pregunto Sakura incomoda por la mirada tan directa del chico — ¿No te has lastimado?

— Keigo es bastante aguantador — hablo un chico pelinegro recién aparecido — Mi nombre es Mizuiro Kojima, un gusto conocerte, disculpa a mi amigo por favor, es un tanto lento para reaccionar — se disculpo educadamente y le tendió una mano para saludarla.

— Le dijo idiota sutilmente — menciono Ichigo.

— El gusto es mío Mizuiro-san — tomo la mano que el chico le ofrecía— soy…

— Sakura-san tenemos que irnos — interrumpió Ishida que igual venia saliendo del lugar.

— Con que te llamas Sakura, tal parece que todos te conocen — dijo Mizuiro sonriéndole a la pelirosa y soltó su mano.

— Soy Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Hermoso nombre! — Grito Keigo que recién se incorporaba del suelo — Una chica tan bella solo puede tener un bello nombre — vocifero con aire romántico, tomo ambas manos de la chica y se acerco demasiado — ¡Soy Keigo Asano! ¡Por favor ten una cita conmigo!

Sakura rio nerviosa, tuvo un ligero déjà vu con cierto chico de spandex verde, Rock Lee.

Cuando la pelirosa amablemente se disponía a alejar al chico y rechazar su propuesta amablemente, sintió como el chico era repentinamente alejado de ella.

— ¡Deja de molestar Keigo! — menciono repentinamente Ichigo, él era quien junto a Ishida habían alejado al chico de Sakura.

— ¡Suéltenme par de idiotas, yo la vi primero! — Keigo trataba de deshacerse del agarre de ambos.

Todos miraban el espectáculo que estaba montando Keigo con pena.

Solo en ese momento Sakura se percato de alguien más, un chico por demás alto, cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

Lo miro y él también lo hizo.

— Soy Yasutora Sado — fueron las escuetas palabras del muchacho.

— Sakura Haruno, un gusto Sado — dijo dándole un alegre sonrisa, ese chico a pesar de su complexión, transmitía una gran calma.

Sado le devolvió levemente la sonrisa.

El escándalo de Keigo fue callado gracias a Mizuiro que se lo llevaba a rastras a pesar de las quejas que gritaba a todo pulmón.

— Nos vemos después chicos, Sakura-san — se despedía Mizuiro de todos.

— ¡Traidor déjame ir, aun no sé si va a salir conmigo! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Sado ayúdame!

Sado solo se despidió de todos y siguió a ambos chicos.

Y pensar que Sakura creía jamás encontrarse con alguien tan enérgico como Lee de nuevo.

Después de llevarse al escandaloso un silencio se hizo presente.

— No sé que le ha picado a Keigo — Ichigo trato de excusar a su amigo.

— No hay problema Ichigo — menciono Sakura quitándole importancia, si supiera a lo que normalmente se enfrentaba…

— Sera mejor irnos, aun tenemos que ir de compras al supermercado — intervino Ishida con calma.

— Si… Rukia-san — Sakura llamo a la pelinegra que estaba pensativa.

— Yo tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después Ichigo, Sakura, Ishida — se despidió aun más pensativa y la pelirosa podría decir que hasta deprimida.

— ¡Rukia, espera! — Llamo Ichigo pero la shinigami ya se había ido — ¿Qué les pico a todos?

— Nosotros también nos vamos — dijo al aire Sakura acercándose al Quincy.

— Esperen… — menciono el shinigami sustituto.

— ¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? — impacientemente Ishida contesto.

— ¿Por qué no van a comer a mi casa? Mis hermanas han preguntado por Sakura. Sería bueno que vieran que estas mejor desde la última vez que te vieron.

La kunoichi no sabía a qué se refería Ichigo, ella simplemente no recordaba conocer a las hermanas del chico, miro a Ishida con duda.

— Cuando recién llegaste, te golpeaste en la cabeza y el padre de Kurosaki fue quien te curo, sus hermanas estaban presentes en ese momento.

Fue la simple explicación del chico de anteojos.

— Ya veo… ¿Estará bien? Me gustaría agradecerles por su ayuda — acepto Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Si es así, yo me retiro — exclamo Ishida, él no tenía nada que ver ahí.

— Pero… ¿no vendrás con nosotros? — la pelirosa se sorprendió por el rechazo del chico.

— Deja de hacerte el interesante Ishida y ven con nosotros, seguramente no tienes nada mejor que hacer — afirmo Ichigo y la reacción del Quincy se lo confirmo — Además tú eres el encargado de cuidar de ella, pero si no quieres, simplemente conmigo bastara si sucede algo.

Aquello hirió de alguna forma el orgullo del Quincy, un shinigami lo estaba provocando.

Sonrió con altivez y acomodo sus lentes, no dejaría pasar esa ocasión para demostrarle sus capacidades superiores al shinigami sustituto, además la chica era su responsabilidad.

Cuando Ishida iba a responder, se sintió observado y miro a su lado. Sakura lo miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos jade.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la mirada tan fija.

— E-está bien — acepto con un deje de nerviosismo — Mi deber es cuidar a Sakura-san y ningún shinigami podrá hacerlo mejor — esto último lo dijo en dirección a Ichigo.

Dicho eso, Sakura se puso feliz al saber que su guardián, aunque pensaba que niñero era una palabra mejor, iría con ellos.

…

En la residencia de los Kurosaki, Yuzu estaba preparando la comida como siempre, su hermana Karin al igual que su hermano mayor pronto llegarían con hambre.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y por ella entro Ichigo.

— Ya he llegado Yuzu.

— Onii-san, bienvenido… — termino al percatarse de la presencia de dos personas más — Hola, bienvenidos — los recibió educadamente la pequeña Kurosaki con una gentil sonrisa.

Para Yuzu era extraño que su hermano mayor trajera visitas, muy extraño.

Fue entonces que se percato de algo.

— Eres la chica de antes — menciono Yuzu mirando a Sakura, recordaba el bonito y poco común cabello de la chica.

— Ellos son Sakura e Ishida, los he invitado a comer — soltó tan despreocupado el chico sin saber la reacción de su hermana.

— Pero no está aun la comida, Onii-san debiste avisarme y hubiese hecho algo más elaborado — reclamo la poca consideración de Ichigo, no estaba lista para visitas.

— No te preocupes Yuzu, comeremos lo que has hecho, siempre cocinas de lo mejor — expreso su opinión el peli naranja con una sonrisa.

— Pero…

— Yo te ayudare pequeña, tal vez no sea tan buena como tú pero tratare de ayudarte — menciono Sakura con una sonrisa tierna.

Tales palabras captaron toda la atención de Yuzu, observo mejor a Sakura, cabello rosa y ojos jade que combinaban muy bien, una piel de porcelana y ese vestido que le quedaba como un guante, parecía tierna y considerada, sin duda como una muñeca, Yuzu a diferencia de Karin era más femenina, así que le gustaban mucho las cosas lindas y colores pasteles.

La pequeña Kurosaki pensó que sería grandioso que ella hubiese sido su hermana mayor, tal cosa no era probable, aunque si tan solo su hermano mayor la hiciera parte de su familia…

— Si — acepto encantada Yuzu por su nuevo pensamiento, tal vez si había forma de hacerla su hermana mayor.

Por su parte Ishida e Ichigo solo esperaban en la sala por la comida en silencio.

De nuevo la puerta principal fue abierta y esta vez fue Karin la que llego.

— Ya he llegado. Ichi-nii-san ya has llegado.

Menciono Karin al ver a Ichigo, reparo en la presencia del otro chico y lo saludo, fue a la búsqueda de su hermana por el extraño hecho de tener visitas por parte de su hermano mayor.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a su hermana que parecía más que encantada con la presencia de una chica pelirosa que estaba con ella.

Saludo a Sakura y se quedo con ellas, Yuzu estaba muy parlanchina y la pelirosa le prestaba mucha atención, contestando en más de una ocasión con sonrisas gentiles y sinceras.

— Es bueno ver que ya estas mejor desde esa vez — dijo Karin llamando la atención de ambas.

— Si, es gracias a ustedes, tuve un pequeño accidente y de no haber sido por ustedes no sé que me hubiera pasado — menciono Sakura dándoles una sonrisa de agradecimiento a ambas niñas.

— En realidad fue nuestro padre el que hizo todo el trabajo — explico Karin.

— ¿De verdad? Me gustaría conocerlo y agradecerle su ayuda.

Ambas Kurosaki se pusieron nerviosas ante la reacción infantil que probablemente tendría su padre.

— No esperes demasiado — fue la corta respuesta que dio la pelinegra.

Una vez lista y servida la comida, todos comieron en silencio al inicio, que rápidamente fue cambiado por las incesantes pláticas de las tres chicas presentes.

Ichigo estaba muy contento al ver a sus hermanas reír, ellas no eran mucho de hacer amistades con mujeres desde la muerte de su madre, así que verlas convivir con Sakura era un verdadero alivio para él. Además parecía que estaban encantadas por la presencia de la chica.

— ¿Dices que te gustan los deportes? No lo parece — menciono Karin sorprendida.

— Puede que sea cierto, pero no te dejes engañar Karin-chan, tengo más fuerza y energía de lo que parece, si quieres en alguna ocasión podrías enseñarme a jugar soccer y veras que no te miento — contesto muy animada la pelirosa.

— Claro, eso sería genial — exclamo Karin con interés.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas Sakura-onee-san? — chillo Yuzu con emoción.

Sakura asintió y de nuevo comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas.

— Es increíble ver como se gana tan rápido a las personas — dijo Ishida observando a Sakura de reojo.

— No es de este mundo ¿recuerdas? — menciono Ichigo mirando a la pelirosa y sus hermanas.

Al acabar de comer, Yuzu trajo varios materiales para hacer un muñeco de felpa, fue entonces que Ishida entro en escena con esas habilidades tan propias de él.

Si bien el Quincy ayudo en demasía, Sakura y Yuzu también estaban haciendo algo para aportar, Karin movida por la curiosidad y el ambiente tan animado se dispuso a ayudar a coser, a pesar de no ser lo suyo.

Al final quedo un bonito y coqueto zorrito de felpa, animalito que escogió Sakura.

— Es muy mono, gracias por ayudarme — dijo feliz Yuzu con el muñeco el brazos.

— Ishida-san fue el que casi hizo todo, es muy bueno con la aguja — alago Sakura colocándole algunas benditas a los dedos pinchados de Karin y de ella misma — no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotras.

— Al menos quedo decente — dijo Karin mirando sus dedos.

— Solo es cuestión de practica — alentó el chico de anteojos, satisfecho con su trabajo.

— Cada vez me impresionas más Ishida — fue lo que dijo el peli naranja tomando al muñeco con brusquedad.

Rápidamente el tiempo paso y Sakura e Ishida tuvieron que marcharse, las hermanas Kurosaki hicieron prometer a la pelirosa que las visitaría con regularidad.

La kunoichi no pudiendo conocer al Isshin Kurosaki, pidió que le agradecieran de su parte por la ayuda de la vez anterior. También le pidió a Ichigo que se despidiera por ella de Rukia, no la había visto en todo el día.

Esperaba verla pronto.

Ambos se despidieron de la residencia Kurosaki y emprendieron marcha al departamento del Quincy, en cuanto estuvieron cerca pudieron observaron a Urahara y Jinta en la entrada esperándolos.

— Onee-san hemos venido por ti — dijo un entusiasmado pelirojo.

— Urahara-san, Jinta-chan, no era necesario que vinieran por mí. No debieron molestarse.

— Ella tiene razón, pude haber ido a dejarla al almacén — dijo Ishida.

— No es ninguna molestia señorita Sakura, Jinta y Ururu están muy emocionados al saber que se quedara con nosotros. Es hora de irnos.

Urahara emprendió la marcha con paso perezoso junto a Jinta.

— Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Ishida-san, aunque lamento las molestias que te cause — comenzó a despedirse Sakura.

— No fueron molestias, fue agradable pasar el día contigo, iremos a visitarte — aseguro Ishida, hablando no solo por él, Ichigo y Rukia estaban incluidos.

Estaba seguro que ambos shinigamis la visitarían con regularidad.

— ¡Onee-san apresúrate! — Jinta ya estaba un poco más alejado esperando a la chica junto a Urahara.

— Los estaré esperando — menciono la pelirosa en respuesta y trato de alcanzar a Jinta y Urahara.

Ishida espero a perderlos de vista para adentrarse a su hogar, solo un día y ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de la parlanchina y alegre pelirosa.

Quien lo hubiera creido…

...

El camino al almacén fue corto y Jinta no perdía oportunidad para preguntar sobre el mundo de la kunoichi.

Fueron recibidos por Tessar y Ururu. Los cuales se alegraron al verla, comúnmente no tenían muchas visitas y tener a la chica con ellos durante un tempo emocionaba a los niños.

Urahara le enseño la habitación donde se quedaría permanentemente.

— Espero sea de tu agrado, esa puerta de ahí es un armario — el hombre señalo una puerta corrediza — ya que parece que no tiene suficiente ropa para quedarse por un tiempo, me tome la libertad de conseguir varias prendas, en realidad Tessai y Ururu las escogieron todas.

— Yo las pagare todas, no quisiera causar más molestias — exclamo con preocupación Sakura, no quería ser una carga.

— No lo tome de esa manera, será un obsequio de nuestra parte — Urahara le resto importancia al asunto — ¿No tuvieron problemas con los Hollow? — pregunto.

— Ishida-san controlo todo, es muy hábil…

— Señorita Sakura ¿no le gustaría saber controlar el reiatsu? De esa manera tal vez los Hollow no estarían tan interesados en atacarla.

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué si le interesaba? Eso es lo que quería, solo que no sabía por dónde comenzar o a quien pedir ayuda.

— Claro que sí pero…

— Yo puedo enseñarle, no solo a controlar el reiatsu si no que también podrá usarlo para defenderse si se presentara la ocasión.

— Urahara-san — llamo Sakura con seriedad — ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿A caso piensa que la ayudo con otros motivos?

— Si — afirmo directamente la kunoichi, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Urahara.

— Eso es algo hiriente — exclamo con fingido pésame el rubio — Pero es muy astuto de su parte pensar de esa forma.

— No es lo más educado de mi parte, pero usted parece una de esas personas que cargan con un pasado no tan bueno, sin duda sabe y conoce demasiadas cosas buenas y malas. Seguramente nunca hace las cosas sin algún motivo — dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Ese hombre se parecía a Kakashi Hatake, ella no solo por ser su alumna sabía que su actual Hokague era la persona más astuta que conocía y tal vez la persona que más secretos guardaba.

Convivio demasiado con su sensei como para poder reconocer _esa_ mirada, aquella que le decía que una persona sabia más de lo que decía y mostraba, pero que siempre trataba de ocultar.

— No sé qué o quién pudo haberle enseñado a pensar de esa forma pero no debería hablar de esa forma a alguien que apenas conoce y no sabe si es de fiar señorita — menciono Urahara con voz fría, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Había movido una fibra sensible.

— Tal vez tenga razón, pero como dijo, no sé si es de fiar y quiero saber los motivos por los que quiere entrenarme en el uso del reiatsu — exclamo Sakura con seriedad sin romper aquel contacto visual — No le presionare para que me diga, ayuda a personas buenas y eso no puede hacerlo alguien con oscuras intenciones.

— Puedo decir lo mismo, en el encuentro con Kurosaki-san no demostró para nada de lo que es capaz ¿puede pedir que muestre mis intenciones y sin embargo hace lo mismo? — sonrió con cierta arrogancia el hombre al ver sorpresa en los ojos de la chica.

— Es un buen punto — Sakura sonrió con cierta gracia — hagamos un trato Urahara-san.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

— Yo le diré y mostrare todo lo que quiera saber sobre mí, pero a cambio tendrá que hacer lo mismo conmigo. No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de poder confiar en usted y como buena kunoichi tengo que seguir mis instintos.

— Es interesante… aceptare con una condición, tendrá que confiar siempre en lo que diga sin importar que — esta vez Urahara intensifico su mirada.

— Suena a riesgos, pero tendré que afrontarlos si quiero permanecer aquí.

Urahara Keisuke no era un hombre que se interesara en cualquier tema o persona, pero sospechaba que Sakura nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, acababa de afirmar abiertamente que confiaría ciegamente en un hombre del cual no sabía prácticamente nada.

Esa niña sabía lo que hacía y a pesar de los problemas que tal vez acarrearía, tenía el presentimiento de que no se retractaría de sus palabras.

Pocas personas hacían eso con tal convicción…

— Sakura — llamo Urahara con un deje de advertencia — hay más peligros de los que te puedes imaginar, trata de aprender rápido, el simple hecho de que estés aquí ya es motivo suficiente para que tengas que cuidarte la espalda.

— Entiendo Urahara-san, por eso por favor entréneme — Sakura lo miro con determinación e hizo una leve reverencia — lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

— Si es así, mañana mismo comenzaremos.

… …

Tres días habían pasado desde que Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida no sabían nada de Sakura y se habían propuesto ir a visitarla para ver como estaba.

Una vez terminadas sus clases, fueron al almacén y al llegar nadie los recibió, incluso parecía que estaba cerrado de momento.

— ¿Por qué no habrá nadie? — interrogo Ishida.

Ichigo llamo sin respuesta alguna, se adentro al almacén seguido de Rukia e Ishida.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunto Jinta que iba con la pequeña Ururu.

— Jinta ¿Por qué está cerrado el almacén? — Indago Rukia — ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ambos niños se miraron con peculiar nerviosismo.

Se percataron de lo que ambos pequeños traían en sus manos, comida y agua.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — pregunto el peli naranja.

— Qué te importa idiota naranja — contesto ariscamente Jinta.

— Chiquillo engreído ya verás…

— Deja de jugar Ichigo — Rukia paro los impulsos de Ichigo al querer darle un buen golpe a Jinta — Ururu ¿Dónde están Urahara, Tessai y Sakura?

— Ella…

— Ella no los puede recibir — intervino Jinta con seriedad — será mejor que se vayan.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron por aquella respuesta y lo hicieron más al escuchar un desgarrador grito.

— Maldición, el jefe le dijo que descansara — dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

— Vamos Jinta-kun — menciono Ururu y ambos salieron corriendo.

Los dos shinigamis y el Quincy no tardaron en seguirlos.

Llegaron hasta la base secreta que estaba bajo el almacén.

Lo que se encontraron fue a una pelirosa al borde del colapso y a Urahara mirándola a cierta distancia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! — pregunto alterado el shinigami sustituto al ver el estado de la ojijade.

— Ooh, tenemos visitas — dijo con despreocupación el hombre del sombrero.

— Déjate de tonterías Urahara ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exclamo Rukia con intenciones de acercarse a la chica que ya estaba tendida en el suelo.

— ¡No se acerquen! — Alzo la voz el rubio para detener cualquier movimiento de los recién llegados —…Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Ante tales palabras, Sakura se levanto con esfuerzos del suelo.

— Maldición, de-deje de decir tonterías — Sakura a penas pudo ponerse de pie y darle una sonrisa arrogante — ¿tengo que demostrarle de nuevo de lo que soy capaz?

La kunoichi cerró los ojos y una ventisca de aire comenzó a rodearla, seguidamente comenzó a emanar chakra mezclado con reiatsu.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Sakura-san? — pregunto sorprendido Ishida.

— Está aprendiendo a usar el reiatsu — contesto Tessai que estaba junto a ambos niños.

No tardo en salir un grito desolador de la garganta de Sakura.

— Esto no es aprender, la estas torturando — se estremeció Rukia al escuchar aquel angustioso sonido de parte de la ojijade.

— Es necesario si desea alcanzar su objetivo — exclamo el hombre rubio de sombrero.

Sakura no tardo demasiado en desplomarse de nuevo al suelo.

— Vamos Ururu — dijo Jinta y ambos se acercaron a la agonizante pelirosa.

— Urahara ¿qué está pasando? — demando Rukia con impaciencia.

— Es sencillo, la señorita Sakura está obligando a su nuevo núcleo de poder a cohabitar con su ya establecido núcleo, el chakra. Como saben el reiatsu es la energía espiritual de una persona, en cambio el chakra es la energía de cuerpo. En teoría debería ser fácil juntar ambas, pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

Fue la corta explicación de Urahara antes de ir hacia Sakura.

— Haruno-dono es sorprenderte — menciono Tessai a los tres adolescentes — tiene una capacidad de aprendizaje que pocas veces he visto, en tan solo tres días ha aprendido a controlar el reiatsu, sin mencionar la facilidad para poder realizar kidō. Ha podido hacer al menos diez Bakudō y diez Hadō a la perfección.

— Eso tiene que ser una broma — dijo anonada Rukia — eso es imposible, incluso en la academia de shinigamis nadie puede hacerlo en ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué es el kidō, el Bakudō y el Hadō*? — menciono Ichigo sin poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

— ¡Oe!, chicos, la señorita Sakura quiere saludarlos — vocifero Urahara al lado de Sakura que ya estaba consciente.

Los tres susodichos se acercaron a donde estaban.

— Oye Sakura ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — dijo el shinigami sustituto en tono de reclamo.

— Hola chicos, ¿co-como están? — la pelirosa les regalo una sonrisa sincera aunque en su rostro se leía el cansancio.

— Mierda Sakura, no quieras ignorar mi pregunta — Ichigo comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Cálmate Kurosaki — hablo Ishida.

— Cómo quieres que me calme después de verla gritar de esa manera.

— Ichigo tiene razón Sakura ¿Qué es exactamente que lo estás haciendo? — pregunto Rukia con seriedad.

— Verán Urahara-san hace poco comenzó a ayudarme a controlar el reiatsu, pero tal parece que no puede hacerlo de la manera que él pensaba, quiso hacerlo por medio de mi forma de alma y despertar directamente mi fuente de poder espiritual, con algo llamada la cadena del destino. Pero mi chakra se lo impidió.

Respondió Sakura, recordando como Urahara quiso separar su alma de su cuerpo con la punta de su bastón, pero un campo de fuerza creado de chakra mando a volar al hombre por lo menos unos tres metros lejos de ella. El resultado era el mismo después de varios intentos.

— Lo único que pudimos pensar hacer fue tratar de convertir su cuerpo en partículas espirituales para que pudiera sacarle el máximo provecho al reiatsu — continuo Urahara con una sonrisa — Para eso como ya les dije tiene que hacer congeniar y sincronizar ambos núcleos. El proceso es extremadamente doloroso pues su chakra se niega a ceder parte del dominio.

— Eso se puede notar — Ishida observo a Sakura, tenía varias heridas — ¿Por qué estas herida?

— Mi cuerpo no soporta la conversión y las heridas se abren solas, si las curo con mi chakra, el poco terreno que ha ganado el reiatsu dentro de mí se perderá.

— ¿Por qué? — Exclamo Rukia de pronto — ¿Por qué quieres lograrlo con tanta insistencia?

— Es necesario, nunca se sabe que tan pronto tenga que usar el reiatsu para ayudar— respondió la ojijade mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Rukia se sorprendió por el significado de aquella mirada, Sakura sabía lo que había hecho y quería ayudarla a enfrentar sus problemas con la sociedad de almas.

Solo Urahara pudo haberle explicado su situación.

— Lo volveré a intentar, por favor aléjense un poco — pidió la kunoichi incorporándose con decisión.

Todos hicieron lo pedido, algunos con duda.

De nuevo una ventisca de viento rodeo a Sakura y comenzó a emanar chakra con reaitsu.

El dolor que sentía era de verdad desgarrador, podía sentir como su piel se desintegraba, quería gritar como en las ocasiones anteriores, pero tenía presente que esta vez sí lo hacía podría preocupar a Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida.

Se mordió su labio para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera por su garganta, pudo sentir como su labio comenzaba a sangrar por la fuerza.

— Vamos cerezo ya casi…

El chico en su mente le daba ánimos.

Comenzaba a sentirlo, el reiatsu estaba ganándole la partida al chakra, tenía que mantenerlo y equilibrarlo.

Si no lograba una armonía entre ambos poderes, una de ellas extinguiría a la otra por completo.

— Sakura-san lo está logrando — chillo feliz Ururu.

— ¡Onee-san, tu puedes! ¡Casi lo tienes! — Jinta daba saltos entusiasmado.

— Está liberando demasiado reiatsu — declaro Ishida.

— ¡Rayos! — Urahara comenzó a inquietarse por las grandes cantidades de energía que de repente Sakura comenzó a expulsar — ¡Tessai hazlo ahora!

Tessai se acerco a la pelirosa y comenzó a hacer un kidō de atadura, nunca se espero que la chica lo rechazara y lo alejara.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — pregunto preocupado Ichigo.

— Se ha salido de control, ninguno de los dos núcleos esta acoplándose al otro, la señorita Sakura no ha podido equilibrarlos.

Todos apreciaron angustiados como la ventisca de aire se volvía violenta, de un momento a otro todo se calmo y Sakura cayó al piso.

Todos fueron hasta donde estaba la ojijade.

Urahara la tomo por los hombros y lo percibió… su pulso estaba disminuyendo.

Si no hacia algo, Sakura moriría.

«…»

 _La kunoichi pudo sentir como su chakra y reiatsu colisionaban con violencia dentro de ella._

 _Después todo se volvió oscuro._

 _Miro a su alrededor y todo comenzó a tomar forma, estaba sobre alguien y totalmente cubierta de sangre…_

— _Pero si eres… Shin-san_

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa._

 _Estaba sentada sobre un chico mayor que ella de cabello verde, manchado casi por completo de sangre. Sin vida._

— _¿Qué hice?_

 _Tenía un kunai en la mano y el chico tenía varias lesiones, pero la que más resaltaba era una bizarra herida en la garganta, aquello lo habían hecho con saña y crueldad._

— _¿Qué has hecho Sakura?_

 _Tras de ella se escucho preguntar a Kakashi. El peliplata le dio una despiadada y sádica sonrisa._

— _Al fin puedes hacer un verdadero trabajo como kunoichi, pequeña Sakura ¿Qué se siente quitarle la vida a un inocente que solo quería protegerte? — Kakashi hablaba con una voz tan vacía y llena de maldad._

— _Si Sakura ¿Qué se siente haberme cortado la garganta con tanto salvajismo?_

 _Dijo el chico peli verde frente a ella mirándola con los ojos sin vida._

— _Yo solo quería protegerte y terminaste matándome — el chico la jalo hacia él._

— _¡Déjame! ¡Yo no quise…!_

 _El chico comenzó a deformarse dando una imagen escalofriante._

 _Sakura estaba aterrada._

— _¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!_

— _Tienes que pagar por tus actos Sakura-chan._

 _Naruto apareció en las mismas condiciones que el otro chico peli verde, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules sin vida._

— _Después de todo fue tu culpa que yo muriera, no pudiste salvarme, mucho menos a Sasuke._

— _Naruto… yo no pude..._

 _La kunoichi estaba al borde la locura, su cordura ya la había dejado._

— _Pobre de nosotros, tuvimos que tener a una hija que solo pudo ver cómo nos asesinaban._

— _Papá, mamá…_

 _La imagen de sus padres no estaba mejor, era la más perturbadora de todas…_

— _Yo lo hice… no pude salvarlos… yo no lo hice._

 _Sakura se repetía eso una y otra vez…_

— ¡Cerezo escucha! ¡Todo esto es producto de tu mente! ¡No dejes que te vensa!

 _Esa voz no era más quien el chico pelirojo que trataba de sacarla de esas pesadillas formadas por su mente a causa del choque de ambas energías._

— ¡Tienes que salir de esto! ¡Maldición no me escucha! Tengo que hacer algo ¡Despierta cerezo!

«…»

Urahara trataba de evitar que el pulso de Sakura disminuyera pero todo lo que hacía era inútil.

— ¿Qué pasa Urahara? ¿Por qué mierda Sakura no despierta? — Ichigo comenzaba a asustarse.

— No puedo hacer nada más — exclamo entrecerrando los ojos, siempre había algo que él pudiera hacer y ahora solo podía quedarse mirando como la pelirosa moría.

En esta ocasión estaba limitado y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada?! — Ishida estaba igual de alterado que Ichigo.

Una luz broto de pronto y de ella salió cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

— Apártate — ordeno el chico con voz fria y seria.

Urahara lo miro con reservas, pero sintió el reiatsu de Sakura en el chico pelirrojo. Puso a la kunoichi en el suelo y se alejo un poco.

El pelirrojo saco una larga espada y antes de que alguno pudiera detenerlo, clavo la punta de la katana en el pecho de Sakura sin causarle ninguna herida.

Hizo un corte pequeño y saco la espada.

Miro a Urahara.

— No habrá una segunda vez, solo tres minutos por intento — fue todo lo que dijo y desapareció.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Ichigo no se lo pensó y se acerco a Sakura tomándola por los hombros esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Ishida y Rukia se posicionaron a lado de Ichigo a la espera de alguna reacción.

La pelirosa despertó de golpe, sus hermosos ojos jade estaban llenos de miedo, sin previo aviso, la kunoichi se lanzo a abrazar a Ichigo.

— Naruto… yo te salve ¿cierto? No puedes dejarme, Sasuke-kun tampoco puede hacerlo — Ichigo pudo sentir como temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

— Sakura…

— Mis… pa-padres están… yo los mate, Shin-san él… también lo asesine.

Todos se sorprendieron por tal declaración.

— ¡Sakura reacciona! — el peli naranja la sacudió un poco.

La pelirosa parpadeo un par de veces, comenzaba a recuperar la razón. Frente a ella no había un rubio sino un peli naranja.

Se separo rápidamente.

— Por favor olviden lo que paso — pidió la pelirosa suavemente ocultando su mirada.

Nadie comento nada y solo miraron su espalda. Sakura se negaba a verles de frente después de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Cómo fue que desperté? — pregunto la kunoichi.

— Un chico pelirrojo apareció de la nada y tal parece que separo los dos núcleos — contesto Urahara, ahora el rubio confirmaba sus sospechas, no solo había reiatsu dentro de la chica.

Sakura se asombro por el hecho de que el guapo pelirrojo que le hablaba dentro de su cabeza pudiera materializarse y salir a su rescate.

— Comenzare de nuevo — dijo Sakura.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y tomo el brazo de la pelirosa con firmeza, ocasionando que quedaran frente a frente.

— ¿Eres tonta? Casi mueres y solo piensas en volver a intentarlo, no tienes que hacer esto para ayudar — el shinigami sustituto hablo con enfado, era raro viniendo de él hablarle de ese modo a una chica.

— Son detalles sin importancia…

— ¿Le dices detalles sin importancia el casi morir?

— Son los riesgos que tengo que afrontar y no por ellos voy abandonar, para mí es muy importante el poder lograrlo, por eso por favor no me pidas que pare — exclamo Sakura con decisión pero con suavidad.

Ichigo ladeo su rostro, no podía contra ese argumento, en cierto modo la entendía, él mismo se había convertido en shinigami porque le era importante proteger a los suyos a pesar de los peligros.

— Entiendo… pero me niego a volver a verte en ese estado — el peli naranja soltó a la kunoichi y se fue del lugar.

— Sonara extraño, pero Kurosaki tiene razón. No te esfuerces por cosas que tal vez nunca pasen, nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a casa y eso implica protegerte si algo llegara a ocurrir, no voy a detenerte, solo ten más cuidado — menciono Ishida con una fría tranquilidad, dicho eso se marcho de igual manera.

— Solo faltas tú Rukia-san — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

— No te entrometas en asuntos que no te conciernen Sakura, no sé que tanto sepas o comprendas de mi situación pero no necesito ayuda — menciono Rukia con solemnidad y se marcho del lugar.

Tal vez habían sido duras sus palabras, pero ya no quería incluir a más gente inocente a sus problemas, Rukia comenzaba a estimar a la pelirosa y no quería que le pasara algo malo solo porque la chica deseaba brindarle un poco de ayuda.

Sakura tenía que volver a casa pasara lo que pasara.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto Urahara-san? No quería que pasara esto — Pregunto la pelirosa con tristeza, solo quería brindar un poco de apoyo cuando llegara el momento.

— Todo estará bien pequeña Sakura…

Urahara despeino suavemente los cabellos de la kunoichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

… _pequeña Sakura_

… _Kakashi-sensei_

Los recordó… su aldea, su sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Ino… comenzaba a ver qué tan dependiente era de ellos y el apoyo que siempre le daban, el cual empezaba a necesitar.

De nuevo sintió aquello que más odiaba… debilidad, se sentía débil y sola en aquel lugar sin nadie con quien contar.

— Onee-san — llamo Jinta — el idiota naranja no sabe con quién habla, eres la chica más cool que conozco. Confió en ti Onee-san. Tú puedes.

El pelirojo le brindo una sonrisa enorme.

— Yo también confió Sakura-san — Ururu le mostro una tenue y sincera sonrisa.

Tessai asintió de acuerdo.

— Usted es sorprendente Haruno-dono, no se rinda.

— Les costara aceptar, pero lo harán — dijo Urahara refiriéndose a los tres jóvenes que momentos antes estaban presentes — Pronto verán que tan equivocados estaban. Por ahora comamos, necesita energía.

Todos se dirigieron a los alimentos que previamente habían traído ambos niños, Sakura observo a todos los presentes con asombro…

Estaba totalmente errada, tenía mucho apoyo de esas personas.

Era hora de dejar de lloriquear e independizarse de sus amigo, si comenzaba a sentirse débil solo le quedaba fortalecerse de nuevo y ayudar sin importar las quejas de los demás.

Tal como su aldea y Naruto le habían enseñado.

Si… eran realmente metiches en asuntos ajenos pero siempre era por una buena causa.

Joder, quería golpearse ella misma por deprimirse de esa manera.

… … …

Cinco días habían pasado desde lo sucedido en la base secreta bajo el almacén de Urahara. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los shinigamis o Quincy volvió a ver a Sakura.

— ¿De nuevo aquí Ishida? — menciono Ichigo frente al almacén.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo Kurosaki, llevas cuatro días viniendo aquí pero nunca entras a verla —puntualizo el peliazul refiriéndose a la kunoichi.

— Lo que yo haga no te interesa, además no te hagas el chulo, tu tampoco entras, solo preguntas y te vas.

Ishida miro hacia otro lado con nerviosismo. Lo había descubierto.

— Par de idiotas dejen de discutir frente al almacén — exclamo un arisco Jinta saliendo del lugar — si solo quieren disculparse dejen de ser tan cobardes y háganlo.

El pequeño pelirrojo dejo abierta la puerta para que ambos chicos entraran.

— Por cierto — continuo Jinta mirándolos de reojo — tal vez Onee-san los perdone, pero yo no lo hare, ustedes la pusieron muy triste. Imbéciles.

Dicho esto, el niño ingreso al almacén.

— No necesito tu perdón bribón — sentencio Ichigo con una venita en su sien.

— Debemos disculparnos Kurosaki — dijo Ishida y entro al establecimiento.

El peli naranja no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con una pequeña pelinegra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?

— Ichigo, Ishida, supongo que vine a hacer lo mismo que ustedes — respondió Rukia — A diferencia de ustedes yo ya lo hice desde hace horas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Por eso no fuiste al colegio — Comento Ichigo.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura-san? — pregunto Ishida al ver el lugar vacio con solo la presencia de Kuchiki.

— En un momento la verán… ha mejorado demasiado y al fin lo logro.

Menciono Rukia y antes de que alguno preguntara algo, dos personas aparecieron en su campo de visión a cierta distancia y peleando entre ellas.

Eran Sakura y Urahara que blandían sus espadas con fuerza, destruyendo enormes rocas a su paso.

La kunoichi esquivo un ataque del hombre rubio y este se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

— Dejaremos el entrenamiento por un momento, al parecer tiene visitas señorita Sakura.

La pelirosa miro en dirección de la entrada y vio a los dos chicos con los que había discutido días antes, Rukia se había disculpado desde esa mañana y se había quedado a ver su progreso.

Rápidamente fue hacia ellos.

— Sakura/Sakura-san —hablaron ambos chicos a la par. No sabían por dónde empezar.

— Lo lamento chicos — se disculpo la chica para sorpresa de los dos — Les he causado muchos problemas, ustedes se enojaron porque les preocupaba mi bienestar.

— No tienes porque disculparte Sakura-san — chillo Ishida moviendo rápidamente sus manos.

— Supongo que ya estas mucho mejor — soltó el peli naranaja — Lo siento Sakura. Esta vez te apoyaremos.

El par de chicos la miraron con cara de arrepentimiento, cada uno a su manera claro estaba.

— Chicos… — dijo Sakura conmovida viendo a Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida.

— La pequeña Sakura es muy emotiva, la harán llorar con facilidad — menciono Urahara con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Urahara-san! — reclamo la kunoichi apenada.

— Siempre había sido "señorita" ¿Desde cuándo le dices "pequeña Sakura"? — pregunto con sospecha Ichigo.

— Es una larga historia Kurosaki-san, no te interesa — corto el hombre rubio con indiferencia.

— ¿Lograste lo que querías? — pregunto Ishida.

— Y más, el problema radicaba en mi manera de distribuir ambas energías, trataba de mantener el equilibrio soltando todo el poder de cada una, jamás pensé que balancearlas poco a poco y en el tiempo adecuado fuera la clave — explico Sakura con una sonrisa — ¿Quieren ver como lo hago?

— ¿Aun te duele cuando tratas de hacerlo? — exclamo Ichigo seriamente.

— Ya no, después de hacer la conversión y acostumbrar a mi cuerpo, puedo hacerlo las veces que quiera.

El peli naranja no dijo nada más y Sakura decidió enseñarles, incluso Rukia estaba expectante.

De nuevo como aquellas primeras veces, una ventisca rodeo a la kunoichi y la conversión se dio, sus moléculas eran ahora partículas espirituales. #

— ¿Eso es todo? Yo no le veo ningún cambio — dijo Ichigo.

— Eso es porque ustedes tienen la capacidad de ver a los seres espirituales — afirmo Urahara mirando a la chica ojijade — Ahora viene lo mejor…

Sakura extendió su mano y en ella formo una pequeña esfera de chakra y reiatsu totalmente, de ella comenzó a formarse una espada y al mismo tiempo su vestimenta cambiaba a una conocida por todos.

— Una zanpakutō…

— Se ha convertido en un shinigami…

Ambos comentarios fueron de parte de Rukia e Ishida respectivamente, Ichigo a pesar de estar sorprendido, aun no comprendía del todo el porqué de la cara de susto de Rukia.

A pesar de tener la vestimenta ordinaria de los shinigamis, el traje de Sakura era menos holgado en la parte del hakama* y las mangas, técnicamente estaba un poco más estilizado a su figura.

Urahara tomo por el hombro a Rukia para sacarla de su estado.

— ¿Qué has hecho? La has arrastrado a todo esto, ella ahora está en verdadero peligro — reclamo Rukia solo para Urahara, sin llamar la atención de ambos chicos que se acercaron a Sakura para ver su espada.

— Siempre ha estado en peligro Kuchiki-san, los hollow son problemas minúsculos, solo le he dado herramientas para que pueda defenderse.

Ante tales palabras del rubio, Rukia no podía negar que tenía toda la razon…

— Esta espada es más pequeña que la mía — menciono Ichigo mirando la hermosa espada de doble filo, el mango era de verdad precioso, de color escarlata con pequeñas figuras de flores de cerezo cruzadas por cristales.

— Eso es porque a diferencia de ti, ella sabe controlar su energía — declaro Ishida con indiferencia observando los detalles del mango de la espada de la chica.

— ¿Que insinúas Ishida?

— Solo digo la verdad Kurosaki.

— ¿Quieres pelea Uryū?

— No creo que des batalla.

Sakura solo observaba a ambos estudiantes discutir con leve tic en su ceja, sin pensarlo llevo sus manos a las orejas de los chicos, jalándolas un poco.

— Dejen de discutir parecen unos críos — regaño con naturalidad, rápidamente los soltó — Lo siento, eso fue un acto reflejo.

Sakura dejo salir una risita nerviosa, Ichigo e Ishida se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos, ella era más pequeña en estatura que ellos y los había tratado como una madre que regaña a su hijo por portarse mal.

— Se me olvido decirles que también tiene un carácter fuerte, no se dejen engañar por su aparente ternura — volvió a decir Urahara en tono de juego — golpea más fuerte que todos los hombres que he conocido.

— No es que golpee fuerte, los hombre son unos bebes, no aguantan nada y yo no engaño a nadie, ellos son los que me subestiman.

— Sakura tiene razón, el que seamos más pequeñas que nuestro oponente no quiere decir que somos más débiles, podemos _patearles el trasero más rápido de lo que creen_ — concordó Rukia usando las nuevas palabras que había leído en un manga.

Ambas chicas se miraron y chocaron puños por coincidir en ese punto.

Los tres hombres solo las miraron con nerviosismo, no lo habían visto antes, pero Sakura y Rukia eran muy parecidas en cuanto a la personalidad.

La pelirosa hizo desaparecer su atuendo de shinigami y solo quedo la espada.

— En estos momentos solo estoy practicando mi técnica con la espada, en eso Urahara-san me está ayudando mucho, creo que estoy mejorando aunque sea un poco.

— No seas modesta Onee-san, restriégale en la cara al tipo naranja con cara de idiota que eres mejor que él cuando de pelear se trata — intervino Jinta mirando con mala cara a Ichigo que no tardo en devolverle la mirada.

— Repite eso niñato de mier… — Ichigo no pudo terminar el insulto pues Rukia le golpeo la cabeza para que se comportara.

Despues de algunas risas y riñas entre los chicos y cierto niño pelirrojo, los tres estudiantes tuvieron que irse a sus hogares.

Los siguientes días no fueron tan diferentes, Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida visitaban a la kunoichi a diario, miraban con agrado sus entrenamientos solo por las tardes, después del colegio.

Rukia por su parte se sentía cómoda con Sakura, estaba al tanto que la chica ojijade sabia de sus problemas y eso de cierta manera la tranquilizaba, con ella no tenia que fingir que nada le pasaba, podía mostrar inquietud sin preocuparse por las preguntas.

Cinco días trascurrieron desde que se habían disculpado con la kunoichi, dos semanas desde que la chica había llegado a ese mundo.

Pero para ella, Kuchiki Rukia, como shinigami que era, había llegado el tiempo de dejar todo atrás y regresar a donde realmente pertenecía sin importar el castigo que conllevaría ello.

Rukia ya lo había decidido desde hacia tiempo, tomo sus cosas, dejo una nota para que Ichigo la leyera y no se preocupara por ella.

Salió de la residencia Kurosaki con sigilo y se detuvo un momento para verla por última vez.

— Sabia que el día de hoy estabas realmente rara, eso de sentir el presentimiento de que alguien se marcha a veces tiene sus ventajas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

— ¿Tratar de detenerte sonaría loco? Rukia

— Tan loco como pensar que me harás cambiar de parecer.

Sin esperar respuestas Rukia comenzó a correr, para Sakura no fue difícil seguirle el paso y estar a su altura.

— ¿A pesar de tus problemas no piensas pedir ayuda?

— Creo que no entiendes Sakura, pedir ayuda fue lo que me llevo a los problemas, además sería muy egoísta de mi parte involucrarlos más ¿no lo crees?

— Comprendo eso Rukia y más de lo que crees pero ¿que pasara con tus amigos?

— Tengo que irme y si quiero hacerlo tengo que dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos, simpatía, amistad… el sentimiento de cercanía, esas cosas no son necesarias para un shinigami. Soy una tonta por involucrarme tanto con este mundo.

Sakura sonrió con cierta ironía, le recordaba a sí misma, tratando de repetirse que los sentimientos para un shinobi no eran necesarios solo para hacerse la fuerte.

En cambio Rukia si era fuerte, por eso había decidido irse, pero estaba segura que en realidad Rukia estaba por demás triste y no quería irse, ahí el porqué hasta ahora se marchaba.

Siguieron corriendo en las solitarias calles…

— Yo no creo que seas una tonta, solo te demostraste que no únicamente eres una herramienta para combatir Hollow, sino que también eres una persona que necesita amigos — menciono Sakura con una suave sonrisa.

Rukia se detuvo al oír aquello, no pudo meditar mucho en las palabras de la kunoichi porque alguien las interrumpió.

— ¡Pero qué cosa tan absurda!

Ambas chicas observaron al causante de dicha frase arriba de un poste de luz, tenía puesto un traje de shinigami.

El hombre de cabello pelirojo en puntas saco su espada.

— Ya te quedaste mucho tiempo en este mundo ¿no te parece? Rukia— menciono el desconocido para Sakura.

— ¡Renji! ¿Abarai Renji? — la cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo de Rukia comenzó a preocupar a la pelirosa.

El shinigami salto de donde estaba e hizo un ataque muy cerca de los pies de Rukia sin llegar a dañarla.

— Este tipo la esta intimidando — menciono con enfado el chico dentro de la mente de Sakura.

La kunoichi asintió y solo miro al hombre con cautela.

— Tenías a alguien de la Sociedad de Almas siguiéndote y no te diste cuenta por conversar tonterías con esa chica — exclamo Renji.

Sakura trato de no reflejar la sorpresa en su cara por el hecho de ser seguidas por alguien y no percatarse de ello.

— No me importa si estas utilizando un cuerpo falso, pero en dos o tres meses te has ablandado. Así que suéltalo Rukia ¿Dónde está el humano que se llevo tus poderes?

Sakura observo como el shinigami ponía su espada sobre su hombro con una pose arrogante, Rukia se mantenía con seriedad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo por usar un cuerpo falto no significa que mis poderes hayan sido arrebatados — respondió la peli negra — Mas aun ¿Qué te hace pensar que quien se llevo mis poderes fue un humano?

— Él es humano — reafirmo Renji — ¡de lo contrario no tendrías esa estúpida expresión humana en tu cara! Tú eras del Rukongai y aun así tuviste la suerte de que la Noble Casa Kuchiki te adoptara, a pesar de ello ¿no se supone que deberías se una shinigami de elite? ¡Maldición! ¡No hay manera de que este bien para ti usar esa asquerosa expresión humana!

La pelirosa frunció el ceño… la forma de hablar de ese tío comenzaba a cabrearle.

— Estúpida… Asquerosa… valla forma de hablar de la expresión de alguien cuando tú mismo tienes una cara de mierda —intervino la Kunoichi después de haberse mantenido al margen.

— ¡Oh si! Creo que te ha hecho enfadar cerezo — volvió a decir el chico en su mente con tono alegre — Esto se va a poner bueno.

Renji miro a Sakura con enfado y curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes verme niña? — esa última palabra por parte del chico hizo enojar más a Sakura.

— Seria difícil no mirar a un idiota arrogante como tú…

— Sakura… espera.

Rukia había tratado de detenerla.

Renji se quedo pensando un poco y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

— ¿Acaso es ella la que se robo tus poderes Rukia?

Esa pregunta por parte del chico sorprendió a ambas chicas.

— Ella no fue Renji…

— No trates de negarlo Rukia, ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Qué otra razón habría para que ella estuviera contigo y pueda verme? — Renji tomo su espada de nuevo — si no es ella, no saldrá herida.

Rukia vio como el shinigami pensaba atacar a Sakura, las zanpakutō solo podían herir a seres espirituales, pero ese era el problema, la kunoichi técnicamente era uno al tener una gran reserva de reiatsu y haberse convertido gracias a Urahara en una shinigami.

Rukia quiso detener a Renji pero ya era tarde.

Sakura vio las intenciones de chico y sin esfuerzo alguno se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque, Renji no se quedo ahí, volvió a lanzar otra estocada, sin embargo Sakura dio un salto quedando sobre la espada, se impulso con la misma y dio una voltereta hacia atrás dejando una distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? — espeto Renji con seriedad — Responde…

La pelirosa solo lo miro a los ojos, podía responder fácilmente pero recordó lo que Urahara le dijo antes de que saliera del almacén esa misma noche.

.

— _No demuestres tus poderes como Shinigami pequeña Sakura, solo cuando los necesites y aun cuando llegue ese momento no lo hagas completamente._

 _._

Urahara sabía lo que pasaría y le advirtió.

Tal vez los necesitaría más pronto de lo que le gustaría. Ante todo tenía una cosa muy clara, ellos no debían enterarse que ella no era de esa dimensión.

.

— _Sobre todo no dejes que él sepa sobre tu chakra y del lugar de dónde vienes._

 _._

Maldición… comenzaba a odiar la manera enigmática de decir las cosas de Urahara ¿Quién rayos era "él"?

— No te interesa — por fin respondió Sakura.

— Claro que nos interesa ¿no es cierto Kuchiki-taicho?

Dijo con una sonrisa Renji.

— Byakuya…nii-sama…

Rukia y Sakura abrieron ampliamente los ojos al ver al hombre detrás de la kunoichi, nunca sintieron su presencia.

— Cerezo… — llamo mentalmente el chico en la cabeza de Sakura — comienzo a creer que vamos a tener que mandar las palabras de Urahara al diablo y comenzar a patear traseros antes de que no los pateen a nosotros.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amigo y más aun al ver la frialdad que había en los ojos de aquel individuo.

Solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza

¿Qué iba a hacer?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo… lamento la demora, a decir verdad desde la última vez que escribí me puse muy mala de la gripa, aparte tengo encima mi examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que sin mentirles y sin exagerar apenas tengo tiempo de dormir. Sin embargo con sueño y todo estoy contenta porque pude escribir la continuación. De verdad una disculpa.

Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo porque mi examen es en marzo… sii bueno, no tengo muchas esperanzas de quedarme pero hay que hacer el intento.

* Bakudō: Hechizos de Atadura. Hadō: Hechizos de Destrucción.

* Hakama: es el pantalón del uniforme de los shinigamis.

# Tal vez algunos de ustedes pensaron que la conversión seria más buena, pero recordemos que a pesar de que aquí a Sakura le costó mucho, no sería un cambio tan notable. Lamento si los decepcione. T-T

El chico que verán en la imagen de la historia, es el amigo mental de Sakura, solo que con los ojos verdes ¿como lo ven?

¿No se les hizo demasiado largo el episodio? ¿Cómo les pareció el acercamiento de Sakura y Urahara? ¿Quién en Shin de la pesadilla de Sakura? ¿Para cuándo el romance? ¿Con quién se quedara Sakura? ¿Se está poniendo aburrido? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Jajaja.

No se preocupen, todo se irá a aclarando poco a poco.

Tal vez lo pregunte en el capitulo pasado pero ¿les agrada Inoue Orihime? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Lamento cualquier error ortográfico que pueda hacer.

Ahora los reviews:

 **Aleck -** Creo en el episodio pasado no vi tu comentario y no lo conteste, una disculpa, pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me anima mucho que te guste tanto mi pequeña historia de veras, jaja. Aquí esta la continuación... espero que te sigas enamorando más jeje. Nos leemos.

 **Brendiita** **–** No te preocupes, el momentos románticos llegaran más pronto de lo que crees, al principio serán muy leves pero después cada cosa que van a hacer los chicos para llamar la atención de Sakura, jaja pobres. Ichigo e Hitsugaya estarán en la batalla para ganarse a la kunoichi, en cuanto a que otros chicos tengo pensado poner… serian Byakuya, Ulquiorra, un poco de Ishida, hasta tal vez un poco con Aizen. No sé bien aun, recomiéndame algunos por favor jejeje. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Yasuo Morita** **-** ¡Hey! Hola como has estamos, espero que sobrevivas a los mosquitos, sé lo que se siente, a mi me pican más a que a mi familia y no sé por qué. Y qué decir de la comezón que da. Por cierto gracias por el remedio, aunque no bebo jeje. Además no creo que seas gay solo por cocinar, es muy bueno que lo hagas, seguro tienes buen sazón ^_^ También pienso que es muy fácil hablar contigo, ya estoy mejor y tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque como mencione arriba voy a estar ocupada un tiempo pero ni modo. Espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios y que estos te dejen dormir porque hasta parece que la tarea nunca te va a dejar descansar… Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo, hasta luego…

 **Gato negro –** Que bueno que te guste la historia y ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado, créeme que si pensé en dejar medio apaleado a Ichigo y fue muy tentador, pero después me dije "na, me cae bien el chico, ya será para la próxima" así fue, en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues aun no está definido con quien se quedara Sakura, por el momento varios personajes tendrán que tratar de ganar su corazón, si te gustaría que pusiera a alguien dímelo y lo pondré con gusto. Tú solo dime jeje… ^_^

 **xAyarix –** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste el trama de la historia, de hecho quería hacer algo un poquito diferente, el que Sakura muera y es como va a parar a la sociedad de almas me parece genial, pero después me puse a pensar que iba a extrañar a Naruto y a sus amigos, así que intente pensar algo más, y me alegra que pienses que mi idea es buena y no aburrida, muchas gracias, en cuanto Ishida, oficialmente entra en la batalla por Sakura, no sé porque pero creo que por tener la voz de Sasuke, Sakura se sentirá más cómoda, en fin, tiene ventaja jaja. También me alegra saber que te gusta el nuevo amigo mental de Sakura, es muy divertido escribir de él, ya pronto viene su nombre y es muy celoso, por algo salio al equipo siete jaja. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Guest –** Que bueno que te guste y aquí está la continuación, espero y te guste. Nos vemos… gracias por leer.

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa –** Hola, que gusto que te guste, jeje eso rimo, aquí está la conti, algo tarde pero seguro, gracias por comentar, espero no decepcionarte… Nos estamos leyendo.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja me las pueden hacer saber.

Sin más se despide

 _xmomo-chanx_


	5. Comienza la cuenta regresiva

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

° Comienza la cuenta regresiva °

 **.**

 **.**

En aquella situación la mente de Sakura comenzó a trabajar para poder encontrar una forma de salir ilesa y de paso ayudar a Rukia, si el plan de la pelinegra era proteger a Ichigo, ella le ayudaría a hacerlo.

Rápidamente transformo su cuerpo en partículas espirituales tratando de no llamar la atención.

Byakuya por su parte sintió un ligero cambio en la chica que acompañaba a Rukia, desvió su mirada a la pelirosa analizándola por breves segundos.

— Rukia — hablo con indiferencia el capitán sin dejar de prestarle atención a la ojijade.

Segundos después Sakura tomo con rapidez a Rukia y ambas esquivaron el ataque de Renji.

La kunoichi no sintió la pequeña herida en su mejilla hasta que un poco de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por ella.

— Ahora no puedes negarlo niña, mi zanpakutō te ha herido, fuiste tú quien le arrebato sus poderes a Rukia — menciono arrogante Renji.

— Escucha Renji… ella no es…

— La trasferencia de poderes de un shinigami a un humano es considerado una traición — dijo Renji apuntando con su espada a ambas chicas — deberías agradecer el que nos dejaran la ejecución a nosotros en lugar de los Cuerpos Correccionales, Rukia, si ambas se rinden te prometo que te arrestaremos sin necesidad de una batalla y a la chica rosa la mataremos con el menor dolor posible.

La shinigami se tenso y se puso delante de Sakura a modo de protección.

Sakura tomo con firmeza un brazo de la pelinegra y la hizo retroceder.

— Lo admito — afirmo la kunoichi con una sonrisa ladina — Yo fui quien le arrebato los poderes a Rukia.

Tal declaración hizo que Renji esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción y dejo sorprendida a la shinigami pelinegra.

— Solo tengo un problema con la parte en la que me rindo, tú me matas y te llevas a Rukia — continuo Sakura borrando por completo la sonrisa del shinigami — Digamos que no es mi estilo el rendirme sin dar pelea.

— Seria aburrido si lo hicieras, niña — Renji recargo su espada en su hombro — Quiero saber que tan fuerte es la persona a la que Rukia dio sus poderes.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno — menciono la pelirrosa con decisión.

— Sakura…

— Abarai Renji — dijo el shinigami — a todo esto Haruno, ¿Dónde está tu espada? O ¿Acaso piensas pelear con tus manos? — se burlo el chico.

La kunoichi sonrió con cierta malicia, le encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante con uno de sus puños, pero para su desgracia no podía hacerlo… al menos aun no.

La pelirosa extendió su brazo y de su mano comenzó a formar una pequeña espera de chakra y reiatsu, de ella comenzó a formarse su hermosa zanpakutō. Además su ropa cambio por la clásica vestimenta shinigami que antes habían visto sus amigos en el almacén de Urahara.

Aquella forma de transformarse sorprendió a Renji e incluso Byakuya no podía evitar mostrar cierta sorpresa en su mirada, nunca habían visto nada semejante, el Kuchiki afilo su mirada centrándose en la pelirosa.

— Eso fue inesperado — dijo Renji — pero no te salvara de tu destino.

Sakura tomo posición de batalla y espero el ataque de aquel shinigami.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, Renji tuvo que esquivar una flecha de reiatsu.

— Lamento la interrupción pero pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar pensar que dos hombres armados no deberían meterse con dos delicadas señoritas… no es agradable de presenciar.

— Ishida-san/Ishida — dijeron ambas chicas.

— Hay más sujetos que pueden vernos — menciono Renji — ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

— Puedes empezar por alejarte de Sakura-san y Kuchiki-san y ¿Quién soy? Alguien que odia a los shinigamis y que te derrotara si no haces lo que te pido.

Solo unos minutos después…

Sakura y Rukia no podían creer lo que veían, Ishida no había podido tocarle ni un cabello a Renji, se encontraba en el suelo herido por la espada del shinigami.

— Ni siquiera lo ha movido de su lugar — menciono Sakura asombrada.

— Ese bastardo mejoro, se hizo más fuerte — susurro Rukia con desesperación.

— Creí escuchar que me derrotarías —dijo el shinigami alzando su espada — antes de morir recuerda bien el nombre de quien te mato, Abarai Renji… — hablo lanzando su zanpakutō contra el Quincy.

Sakura salió de su asombro e iba a detener ese fatal ataque contra Ishida hasta que lo sintió… había llegado.

Abarai tuvo que saltar para esquivar la gran espada que lo ataco.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

— Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre que te va a derrotar. Gusto en conocerte.

— Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí? — menciono Rukia con preocupación.

— Sakura — llamo el peli naranja — ¿Puedes curar a Ishida?

La kunoichi asintió y fue hacia el Quincy, sin miramientos comenzó a curarlo con chakra, alzo un poco su mirada y sus ojos jade se encontraron con los violetas de Byakuya, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a su tarea inicial.

La herida de Ishida por suerte no era grave, no le tomo mucho tiempo cerrarla. Tomo de nuevo su espada y se mantuvo cerca de Rukia.

Mientras tanto Renji no sabía cómo explicar la presencia de dos shinigamis desconocidos, la pelirosa había admitido ser ella la poseedora de los poderes de Rukia, de ser así que pintaba ahí el peli naranja.

— Me importa una mierda quien seas, pero quítate de en medio y déjame matar a quien tomo los poderes de Rukia — hablo Renji ya desesperado de tanta interrupción. Apunto a la pelirosa con su espada.

— ¿Los poderes de Rukia dices? Entonces la persona a la buscas soy yo… Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso, con ustedes o con este mundo…

Rukia quería lanzarse contra el chico y molerlo a golpes por la idiotez que acababa de hacer.

Ishida ya mejor, se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano tan fuerte que casi se hace daño.

Sakura suspiro con enfado, tanto circo para que no descubrieran su secreto e Ichigo lo soltaba así como así…

Renji hizo caso omiso a esa información, libero su espada y ataco a Ichigo, el shinigami se burlaba de la poco técnica de batalla del peli naranja hasta que este le hizo una herida, momentos después Renji logro hacer que Ichigo se descontrolara.

Sakura observaba la batalla de ambos shinigamis, no tenía motivo para interferir, a pesar de ello no guardo su zanpakutō.

— ¿Esta listo? — pregunto la kunoichi a su compañero mental.

— Lo tengo — respondió entusiasmado el pelirrojo — si la roca de por allá ataca, le podremos hacer frente — dijo refiriéndose al capitán.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente y de pronto sintió como el reiatsu de Ichigo se alteraba de gran manera y atacaba ferozmente a Renji.

— Ha comenzado a descontrolarse — soltó mentalmente a Sakura el pelirrojo.

Rukia e Ishida estaban sorprendidos por tan repentino incremento de reiatsu.

A Renji comenzaba a dificultarsele seguir el paso a Ichigo. A pesar de haber liberado la forma de su espada, el peli naranja la esquivaba como si fuera un juego de niños. Prontamente la presión de todo aquel reiatsu le impidió moverse e Ichigo le daría el tiro de gracia.

Byakuya fue el que evito daño alguno a su teniente rompiendo cual hoja la espada del peli naranja, todos estaban pasmados por la rapidez de aquel hombre.

Sakura había oído hablar de Urahara lo que acababa de presenciar… el shunpo, lo había practicado solo un poco y no era tan veloz como el que acaba de ver por parte del capitán.

Byakuya se volvió a mover para acabar con el chiquillo problemático, jamás se espero que una espada se interpusiera entre Ichigo y su zanpakutō.

— Sakura… — hablo Kurosaki más cuerdo.

— Tú no eres una humana ordinaria — dijo Byakuya con su imperturbable mirada — ¿Qué eres?

— La pregunta correcta seria ¿De dónde vengo? — espeto la pelirosa con determinación, de nada valía seguir escondiendo algo que ya se había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Rápidamente Sakura tomo con fuerza a Ichigo de un brazo y lo lanzo hacia Ishida.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Sakura que me has hecho! — Vocifero con fuerza Ichigo sin poder moverse — Espera… no lo hagas, aléjate de ese tipo, no podrás contra él.

Rukia no sabía hasta que punto llegaban los poderes de Sakura, había realizado un hechizo de atadura sin necesidad del conjuro.

— Lo lamento chicos pero no puedo solo mirar… — contesto la ojijade y se lanzo contra Byakuya.

El Kuchiki detuvo el ataque fácilmente con su espada, junto a las otras estocadas que lanzaba la chica.

Sakura bufo molesta, con simples ataques ni siquiera lo movería, de nuevo se lanzo contra su oponente y mantuvo su espada contra la suya, para sorpresa de todos el capitán estaba siendo obligado a retroceder.

Byakuya no solo estaba asombrado por la fuerza de la chica si no que esta vez fue él, el que tomo cierta distancia y miro su espada, comenzaba a cubrirse por un cristal rojizo.

— ¡Avanza… Hiiro no Atai! — menciono con orgullo la pelirosa y el filo de su zanpakutō se volvió escarlata junto al suelo donde ella estaba parada.

La kunoichi agito su espada al aire, de ella salieron vario cristales en dirección del pelinegro, quien los destrozo con rapidez dejando solo el fino polvo de ellos en el aire.

Sakura sonrió y llego a él con una gran velocidad, su espada no toco al capitán sino que pego contra el suelo el cual se cubrió con cristal rojizo. Byakuya había tenido que usar shunpo.

El pelinegro comenzaba a cuestionarse como es que aquella chica había aumentado drásticamente su velocidad… si lo pensaba bien, solo podría haber una causa...

El fino polvo de los cristales destrozados ayudaba de alguna forma a su velocidad.

— Tienes habilidades muy particulares — le menciono el Kuchiki sin apartar su fría mirada de ella.

— Tengo entendido que cada zanpakutō es diferente y única, me pregunto cómo será la suya — contesto Sakura.

De nuevo la kunoichi se lanzo contra el capitán, esta vez Byakuya trataba de romper lo menos posible todos los cristales que le mandaba la pelirosa, tal tarea le era un poco difícil al ver que no solo salían de su espada, aparecían del suelo o cualquier lugar en donde estuviera parado. Incluso el contacto entre ambas espadas tenía que ser limitado si Byakuya quería evitar que su zanpakutō se viera cubierta de aquel cristal.

Tanta era la cantidad de la técnica de Sakura que casi todo el lugar estaba lleno de cristales, algunos levitaban alrededor de ella por protección, si el capitán se acercaba a ella mediante el shunpo, ellos eran los que lo detenían levemente para darle tiempo a la pelirosa de poder reaccionar, Sakura era consciente de la velocidad del hombre y del que ella no era rival para él si del shunpo se trataba.

— Fue un error el tomarte a la ligera — menciono Byakuya — encontrar a alguien como tú en este lugar es improbable, por esa misma razón no puedo dejarte ir.

El pelinegro puso su espada frente a él.

— Kuchiki-taicho va a… — menciono asombrado Renji.

— Esto se ve mal — dijo Rukia — ¡No lo hagas Nii-sama!

— Despedaza… Senbonzakura.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes la espada del capitán se convirtió en pétalos de cerezo, Sakura pudo ver como se acercaban a ella con cierta delicadeza y lentitud.

— Aléjate de ellas Sakura — le dijo con urgencia su compañero mental.

— Atai… — si, al fin podía llamarlo por su nombre.

La kunoichi no lo pensó dos veces he hizo un sello rápido con sus manos y demasiados pequeños cristales aparecieron para detener a los pétalos de cerezo, mientras ella salto a un lugar más seguro, pero aquellos pétalos la seguían con una precisión envidiable.

Podía hacer que sus cristales atravesaran y cristalizaran los pétalos, pero la cantidad de ellas no disminuía. Cuando quería acercarse a atacar al dueño de aquel Shikai los pétalos se lo impedían.

— No puedes escapar para siempre — menciono Byakuya y movió la empuñadura de su espada, los pétalos incrementaron en gran cantidad y atacaron a Sakura.

La pelirosa solo podía esquivar hábilmente los ataques, en ese punto no sabía qué hacer, no debía mostrar por completo todas sus habilidades.

— ¡Sakura-san cuidado! — escucho gritar a Ishida.

Se había descuidado por algunos instantes y ahora no solo tenía la enorme masa de pétalos de frente, sino también sobre ella, puso sus brazos frente a ella a modo de protección y sintió como era golpeada por aquella técnica.

— ¡Sakura! — grito Ichigo al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la chica siendo literalmente arrasado por la ola de pétalos de cerezo.

— Esa chica ya debe de estar muerta — intervino Renji — debo admitir que no cualquiera puede hacer que Kuchiki-taicho muestre su Shikai, pero una vez liberado no hay manera de que viva.

Los pétalos comenzaron a disiparse, Sakura tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo pero aun estaba de pie apoyada en su zanpakutō. En el último momento pudo crear un escudo de cristal que no resistió toda la fuerza del ataque, pero sin duda había ayudado a no recibir de lleno el impacto.

— No pensé que tuviera toda esa fuerza — susurro Sakura comenzando a curar las heridas de su torso.

— Eres alguien interesante, lograste evitar uno, pero el segundo no será tan sencillo — nuevamente Byakuya dirigió su técnica a la herida chica.

Como pudo la kunoichi se enderezo y tomo de nuevo su espada logrando cortar aquel ataque con su espada por la mitad, claro que solo fue momentáneo, de nueva cuenta estaba rodeada de pétalos de cerezo que no tardaron en arremeter contra ella.

Sakura sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón, el segundo ataque fue más fuerte que el primero y ya no pudo seguir de pie con todas las heridas que tenía, en el suelo volvió a apoyarse en su espada, se negaba a caer frente al capitán.

Byakuya hizo desaparecer su shikai y con un veloz shunpo llego hasta la convaleciente pelirosa, de un golpe seco del mango de su zanpakutō dejo inconsciente a la chica.

Esto hizo que todo cristal junto a la espada de la chica desapareciera.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Bastardo! — grito Ichigo liberándose del hechizo de atadura que tenia, volvió a liberar una gran cantidad de reiatsu y se abalanzo contra el pelinegro.

Byakuya hirió con mucha facilidad al peli naranja dejándolo en el suelo con graves heridas, Rukia viendo la condición de sus amigos quiso ir hacia ellos pero Renji se lo impidió.

— ¡Déjame Renji! ¡Ichigo! ¡Sakura! — trato de soltarse de aquel agarre.

— ¿Cuánto más quieres empeorar tu situación Rukia? Solo toca a algunos de ellos y sumaran veinte años a tu condena. Solo míralos, el mocoso esta muerto y la chica no tardara en estarlo.

— ¡Que importa, yo los metí en esto! ¡Suéltame Renji!

Ichigo apenas estaba consciente, casi no oía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo podía ver borrosamente como Rukia era detenida por el tal Abarai.

— Con mis ataques rompí por completo las dos aéreas fatales del alma… este chico probablemente morirá en una hora.

Apenas como si de un murmuro se tratase, Ichigo escucho decir al tipo que lo había dejado en ese estado, moriría en una hora… no se lo creía. Grito el nombre de su amiga pelinegra, incluso su voz se oía lejana. En su estado no escucho lo que Rukia le dijo pero no olvidaría su rostro lleno de tristeza.

— Por favor llévame a la Sociedad de Almas. Yo humildemente espiare mis crímenes.

— Espera… maldición ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Rukia?!

Ichigo volvió a gritar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, comenzaba a perderse en la inconsciencia, lo último que pudo percibir fue a Ishida intentando detener a Byakuya ¿el por qué? No lo sabía y todo se volvió negro para él.

…

Para Urahara las cosas eran de cierta manera diferentes, su casa siempre había sido hasta cierto punto tranquila y silenciosa, pero esta vez el silencio era particularmente perturbador y melancólico. Con una sonrisa irónica pensó en el porqué de tan repentino sentimiento de inquietud.

— ¿Cómo están Ururu y Jinta?

— Ellos aun están inquietos y tristes jefe.

— Tessai, amigo, creo que se apegaron demasiado a la pequeña Sakura.

— Me atrevería a decir que todos lo hicimos, sin la presencia de Haruno-dono la casa es muy silenciosa.

— Dejemos todo esto de lado, nuestro invitado ya ha despertado — dijo Urahara dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

Cuando ingreso al cuarto, se encontró con un Ichigo desorientado y sorprendido.

— No es bueno que se mueva tanto Kurosaki-san, podría morir.

— El de las sandalias — menciono Ichigo — ¿fue quien me salvo?

— Es una pregunta muy curiosa…

La realidad golpeo al peli naranja y comenzó a recordar todo.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia? ¿Qué le paso a Sakura? Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Ishida tratando de pelear y después todo se volvió negro ¿él también está herido?

— Él resulto herido tratando de evitar el que se llevaran a la señorita Sakura, desgraciadamente sus fuerzas fueron insuficientes, pude tratar algunas de sus heridas en el acto pero al parecer estaba muy afectado por lo ocurrido. Kuchiki-san fue arrestada y llevada a la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! — vocifero Ichigo con los ojos abierto de la impresión — Sakura fue raptada por ellos…

— Viendo las habilidades que poseía, era inevitable que ignoraran aquello — Urahara tal vez podía hablar de ello con voz tranquila pero sin duda tenía cierta incertidumbre en él — tal parece que Kuchiki-san evito que te dieran el tiro de gracia y detuvo a los shnigamis para que no hirieran de gravedad a Ishida-san.

Ichigo apretó sus puños con impotencia, Sakura y Rukia lo habían protegido y él no había podido hacer nada. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de regresarlas, Rukia seria ejecutada y probablemente lastimarían a Sakura.

— Puedo ayudarlo — menciono Urahara llamando la atención del peli naranja — puedo abrir una entrada a la Sociedad de Almas para que pueda ir y rescatarlas…

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar?! ¡Dímelo por favor!

— Se lo diré con una condición — explico el hombre — durante diez días entrene conmigo el estilo de pelea.

— ¿Acaso está loco? No tenemos tiempo. No sabemos cuándo será ejecutada Rukia.

— En su condición actual no será útil en la Sociedad de Almas, morirá con solo pisar el lugar, normalmente se da mes antes de la ejecución, en cualquier caso la señorita Sakura está con ella y le puedo asegurar que no se quedara de brazos cruzados y buscara la forma de ayudar. En estos momentos, Kurosaki-san, es débil y si va a ese lugar solo será una carga. Por eso le pido que entrene conmigo durante diez días.

— ¿En tan solo diez días realmente podre volverme fuerte? — cuestiono Ichigo recordando la mirada triste de Rukia y la cálida sonrisa de Sakura.

— Por supuesto, si es lo que desea con todo el corazón. Una vez llegando a la Sociedad de Almas tendrá trece días para rescatarlas ¿Está dispuesto a hacerlo?

Urahara no necesito una respuesta directa, solo con ver la determinación en los ojos de chico pudo ver que daría todo de su parte para lograr su objetivo.

…

Ishida había cometido fallas a lo largo de su vida, pero ver como se llevaban no solo a Kuchiki Rukia sino también a Sakura sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era algo que no se perdonaría tan fácilmente.

.

— _No_ _te esfuerces por cosas que tal vez nunca pasen, nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a casa y eso implica protegerte si algo llegara a ocurrir, no voy a detenerte, solo ten más cuidado_

.

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que le había dicho a Sakura aquella vez en el almacén de Urahara, ¿protegerla? Ella fue quien se enfrento al enemigo para protegerlos y ¿él que pudo hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada, solo mirar cómo era raptada por aquellos shinigamis.

— ¡Maldición! — Chillo con fuerza, eso no se quedaría así — Ha llegado el momento de usar lo que me dejaste abuelo.

El Quincy ya sabía qué hacer y nada lo detendría.

…

Tan solo habían pasado algunas horas desde su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas y Rukia se encontraba pensativa dentro de su celda, a un lado, se encontraba otra celda más reforzada que la suya donde yacía inconsciente Sakura, al menos habían tenido la delicadeza, si es que podía llamarlo así, de no separarlas y curar sus heridas superficiales.

La pelinegra comenzaba a preocuparse por la kunoichi, no daba señales de despertar, hasta que escucho como comenzaba a quejarse.

— Rayos… estoy molida — se quejo Sakura tomando con fuerza su cabeza.

— Sakura ¿estás bien? — la kunoichi pudo oír a Rukia, pero no la veía por ningún lado hasta que cayó en cuanta donde estaba, una fría celda.

— Rukia… puedo suponer que estas del otro lado de la pared — dijo con un suspiro de cansancio, salía de una para enseguida meterse en otro problema — valla forma de acoger a los forasteros, que bienvenida tan peculiar, aunque he tenido peores.

Tomaría la situación lo más positivamente que pudiera.

Hubo un silencio por parte de la pelinegra.

— Lamento esto Sakura… si no fuera porque te involucre tu no estarías aquí.

— Tú no me obligaste a nada, así que técnicamente la única culpable de mi situación soy yo misma, si vuelves a disculparte me enfadare — aclaro la pelirosa tranquilamente — No quieres verme enojada, créeme. Además ve el lado positivo, tendremos charlas de chicas.

Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por el comentario de su compañera y amiga, Sakura al oírla también rio levemente.

— ¿Por qué tantas risas?

— Renji — dijo Rukia sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Quién ha llegado? — Vocifero Sakura parándose de la cama de donde estaba con esfuerzo, le dolía todo — Pero si es el idiota arrogante de antes…

— Pensé que ya estarías muerta niña — respondió el chico enfadado frente a la celda de la kunoichi.

— Algo como eso no me mataría — Sakura no se iba a dejarse intimidar por ese tío, aunque de verdad pensó que iba a morir.

— No, ya veo que no… — respondió con burla Renji al ver el esfuerzo que ponía la chica para moverse.

— Renji… — llamo Rukia taciturna — voy a morir ¿cierto?

— Claro que si, eres una criminal después de todo — dijo Renji despreocupadamente pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Rukia y la mirada asesina de la pelirosa, rio un poco — Es una broma, no vas a morir, seguramente Kuchiki-taicho apelara a favor de ti. Él es tu hermano, no dejara que te ejecuten.

— No. Ese hombre será mi verdugo… desde que fui aceptada en la familia Kuchiki hace cuarenta años, ese hombre nunca se ha preocupado por mí…

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Renji e hicieron que Sakura ladeara el rostro con disgusto.

.

Solo habían pasado dos o tres días desde la primera visita de Renji a esas celdas y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mejor, ya había curado sus heridas a la perfección y descansaba lo suficiente, disfrutaba de hablar con Rukia y un inocente shinigami que iba a limpiar las celdas y llevarles la comida.

Sin dejar de lado lo entretenido que era provocar al teniente en sus visitas diarias.

Ambas chicas conversaban tranquilamente para distraerse, la pelirosa escucho sobre el pasado que tenían Rukia y Renji, en cambio la pelinegra pudo saber sobre la vida de Sakura, inclusive lo sucedido con sus padres y un chico que ella quería demasiado.

Tal como todos los días Renji ingreso a la habitación, pero esta vez no venia solo.

— Nii-sama…

— Rukia — hablo el hombre con una fría tranquilidad — he venido a comunicarte la decisión de la Sociedad de Almas… criminal de primera clase, Kuchiki Rukia está en camino a la muerte y en veinticinco días a partir de ahora, será ejecutada en la Corte Central.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Kuchiki-taicho? — anonado, así estaba Renji.

— No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo — menciono Byakuya y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Sakura que hasta ese momento había estado callada, camino con furia a los barrotes y los tomo con fuerza.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! es tu hermana ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor te crees que eres? ¿Acaso solo miraras mientras es ejecutada, canalla insensible? — vocifero con rabia la pelirosa.

Byakuya se detuvo al oír los insultos de la kunoichi y camino hasta quedar frente a su celda.

— Se te considera un espécimen peligroso y serás juzgada después de la ejecución de Rukia, en caso de ser necesario tu destino será el mismo, en el mejor de los casos serás encerrada de por vida.

Violeta contra jade, la indiferencia del capitán contra la furia de la kunoichi, Byakuya la miro algunos minutos y comenzó a marcharse.

— ¿Espécimen dices? El que debería ser juzgado es alguien como tú, las reglas jamás serán más importante que las personas — dijo Sakura mirando con rencor la espalda del capitán — Aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escorias, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la escoria.

Por un momento, solo un momento, el pelinegro detuvo su andar hasta que desapareció de la habitación.

— Tienen que estar de broma…

— Era inevitable Renji, te lo dije, ese hombre seria mi verdugo.

Renji miro a Sakura, esa chica no solo había echo frente a su capitán en batalla, lo había insultado y dicho demasiadas cosas que él mismo pensaba pero que jamás podría decir.

— No morirás Rukia… eso te lo puedo prometer — la voz determinada de la pelirosa lleno el silencio que se había formado.

.

¿Cuántos días faltaban para el día de la ejecución?

Quería ignorar el tiempo, pero solo unos días después pudo ver como llegaba Renji junto a otros hombres para llevarse a Rukia a algún lugar.

No sabía que pasaba fuera de esa celda…

Sakura cerró los ojos y se encontró bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, frente a un hermoso lago, junto al apuesto pelirrojo.

— Estas preocupada… no deberías, todo irá bien.

— Atai… has estado muy callado estos días, temí que te hubieses lesionado en la batalla con el hombre Kuchiki.

— Deje que descansaras, has estado muy alterada, seguro que con mi hermosa presencia hubieras mejoro más pronto pero aun no nos acostumbramos al Shikai, así que también descanse un poco, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte linda.

— Solo lo hemos usado dos veces — analizo con una sonrisa la pelirosa ante el buen humor de su amigo pelirrojo — lo hemos hecho bien para ser novatos ¿no lo crees?

El chico rio con soltura.

— ¿Bien? Lo hemos hecho genial — Atai miro sus manos — en este lugar puedo sentir mis fuerzas crecer de sobremanera, seguramente se debe a que estamos en un ámbito totalmente espiritual donde el reiatsu está en todos lados.

— También lo he percibido… eso es bueno.

— ¿Cuándo saldremos de esa celda? Este lugar es por demás aburrido y lo único que hacemos es dormir. No me molestaría si lo hiciéramos juntos llegando a algo más interesante…

— Deja ya tus acosos — la kunoichi suspiro tranquilamente antes de proseguir — Pronto… solo necesito una señal.

El oji verde sonrió con entendimiento…

Sakura abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en la celda y frente a esta, Renji la observaba.

— ¿Qué han hecho con Rukia? — pregunto calmadamente la pelirosa.

— La hemos trasladado a una torre no muy lejos de aquí.

— Si has vuelto es porque algo requieres de mi o acaso comienza a agradarte un espécienme como yo.

Renji sonrió ante el comentario. En algún punto, la ojijade comenzó a agradarle.

— Sakura ¿Cómo piensas salvar a Rukia si aun estas aquí encerrada? — interrogo el teniente con seriedad.

Jamás se habían llamado por su nombre de pila.

— Los barrotes no son un impedimento para que yo salga, a pesar de ello no tengo la certeza de lo que hare, estoy esperando algo… no tardaran en llegar.

— Él ya está aquí y no viene solo — comunico Renji refiriéndose a Ichigo.

— Renji-san — llamo Sakura, el chico la miro con curiosidad — No mueras o Rukia y yo nos pondremos tristes.

— Eso es imposible — bufo con confianza el shinigami — seré yo quien salve tu trasero si haces idioteces.

¿Cuándo fue que llegaron a formar algún lazo así? Tal vez solo fue suficiente con ver en los ojos del otro el sincero deseo de salvar y proteger a su amiga Rukia.

— No vuelvas Renji-san…

— No pensaba hacerlo de ahora en adelante, cuídate niña y no hagas tonterías, seguro nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces.

Una vez estando sola la kunoichi sonrió, esa era su señal, Ichigo ya se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas.

Su celda contaba con un sistema que bloqueaba el reiatsu, pero apenas si lo hacía, podía liberar a Atai o darle un golpe a los barrotes para salir con facilidad, pero lo mejor sería que hiciera algo más al puro estilo ninja… irse bajo sus propias narices.

Hizo un clon de sombras y a su vez un jutsu de transformación en él, apareciendo al guapo pelirrojo vestido de shinigami.

— Pero si no exageran cuando me dicen que soy atractivo, soy un adonis — dijo Atai para Sakura, haciendo que la chica ruede sus ojos con diversión.

— Solo yo puedo hablar contigo ¿Quién ha dicho que eres atractivo?

— Tú lo haces todo el tiempo cuando me miras con deseo, no creas que no lo he notado — respondió con picardía haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

— Ya cállate…

Sakura casi podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que seguramente tenía el chico en su cara, no lo había negado.

Sin perder más tiempo hizo desaparecer al clon con apariencia del espíritu de su zanpakutō. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que su plan de escape comenzara.

El clon había vuelto con la Shinigami que se encargaba de esas celdas.

— Necesito llevarme a la chica, son ordenes de arriba — dijo el clon con voz galante pero con ligero toque de picardía.

— Y-yo, claro — la shinigami no podía más que hacer lo que le pedía el pelirrojo con un notable sonrojo por lo atractivo que era — ¿A dónde piensan llevarla?

— Eso es confidencial, temen que los intrusos que han logrado infiltrarse a la Sociedad de Almas vengan por ella, por ello es importante la discreción.

La shinigami asintió y abrió la celda, el clon tomo a Sakura como a una prisionera y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

— Tal vez podamos vernos más seguido — el clon guiño el ojo con coquetería, dejando encantada a la shinigami encargada.

Una vez afuera y a una distancia prudente, viendo que se encontraban solos, Sakura desapareció al clon y fácilmente se libero de las cadenas que tenía en sus manos.

— Eso fue demasiado fácil…

— Me has usado cerezo, no sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido, mira que usar mi bella persona para distraer a una pobre chica y salir de la prisión sin sudar.

— Deberías estar feliz Atai, alguien más cree que eres guapo — hablo Sakura con diversión, escaneo a su alrededor y logro visualizar una gran torre cerca de ahí.

Llego rápidamente al lugar, sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca se sintió débil, apenas si sentía su reiatsu, decidió poner chakra es su pies y correr torre arriba hasta la última ventana que había e ingreso a ella.

— Yo, Rukia — saludo como comúnmente lo haría Kakashi.

— Sakura ¿Pero como…?

La pequeña pelinegra ya no sabía cómo reaccionar cada que la pelirosa hacia cosas que creía imposibles, escapar de la celda y entrar al Senzaikyū sin ser detectada era sin duda algo increíble de presenciar.

— Solo digamos que nadie sabe que he escapado y tardaran en saberlo, además seguramente Renji te dijo que Ichigo ya ha llegado. Te prometí que no morirías y es momento de ponerme en acción.

— Le dije a ese idiota que no me siguiera…

Rukia dejo salir un suspiro, comenzaba a pensar que con la chica todo podía ser posible, incluso el impedir su ejecución, un sentimiento de esperanza emergió en su pecho… tal vez no estaba perdida.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, no siento mi reiatsu? — Sakura inspecciono todo el lugar, no podía escuchar con claridad a Atai, era como si algo le bloqueara.

— Esto es el Senzaikyū, interfiere con la capacidad de detectar reiatsu y drena casi en su totalidad el Reiryoku que posea el prisionero — explico Rukia tocando el collar rojo que tenia — creo que estando tú aquí dentro, solo bloquea casi por completo todo tu reiatsu, aun así no me explico cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí.

— Yo no tengo solo reiatsu — menciono Sakura sonriendo — Me quedare contigo, no conozco el lugar y aquí soy una prisionera, aun cuando tenga el traje de shinigamis, mi cabello me delataría si ando pululando por ahí.

— Si te quedas aquí estarás débil y no podrás usar reiatsu.

— Tienes razón, aun así me quedare aquí después de dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pronto esto será un campo de batalla y seria una enorme ventaja si tanteo el terreno antes de luchar. También sería bueno si averiguo todo lo que pueda del enemigo.

— Pero tu dijiste que…

— Tengo mis trucos para no ser descubierta, confía en mí… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu — dicho eso aparecieron tres Sakuras frente a Rukia, seguidamente aplico un Jutsu de transformación en ellos y todos los clones cambiaron su apariencia de distintas formas — De esta forma nadie sospechara.

— Eso fue increíble Sakura…

— No iré demasiado lejos, regresare lo más pronto posible — la kunoichi dio una señal y todos los clones se dirigieron a diferente direcciones, después ella también se marcho con sigilo.

— Cuídate Sakura…

…

Ichigo podía sentir la ansiedad correr por todo su cuerpo, habían llegado a la Sociedad de Almas y dentro de poco ingresarían al Sereitei para rescatar a Rukia y Sakura, todo gracias a la hermana de Ganju, Kūkaku.

Claro que la forma de entrar era algo rudimentaria para su gusto, pero era lo único que tenían y no podía estar más agradecido.

Solo tenia diez días...

— Kurosaki… — llamo Ishida — Ya casi es hora de irnos.

— Ishida ¿Crees que lo logremos?

— No hemos llegado hasta aquí solo para comenzar a dudar, Kuchiki-san nos necesita y hemos hecho una promesa con Sakura-san, la cual no pienso romper.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cortado? Sakura es nuestra amiga, ellas dos nos cuidaron y protegieron, es nuestro turno de hacerlo.

— Si realmente crees lo que dices, deja de dudar Kurosaki…

— Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun ha llegado el momento — interrumpió Inoue.

…

En la aldea de la Hoja las cosas estaban tranquilas o al menos lo estaba la villa pues el despacho del Hokague era invadido todos los días por cierto rubio escandaloso.

— ¡Se lo digo Kakashi-sensei! Algo anda mal con Sakura-chan, han pasado más de dos semanas que no tenemos noticias de ella y usted no se preocupa ¡Déjeme ir por ella!

— Deja de parlotear e irrumpir en mi despacho todos los días Naruto, en su último reporte menciono que al fin podría llegar a la fuente principal de esa energía desconocida y lo más seguro es que tardaría en volver a reportarse — Kakashi estaba agotado, no solo por todo el papeleo sino por el hiperactivo rubio que no dejaba de molestar con lo mismo desde hace cinco días.

— ¿Entonces porque no me escribe a mi? — comenzó a hacer una rabieta.

— Naruto, confía más en ella, debe estar ocupada además no está indefensa si algo llegara a ocurrir, recuerda que ella también ayudo y peleo contra Kaguya.

— No lo he olvidado… pero no estoy preocupado por eso — comento serio el rubio.

— ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

— Los tíos que puedan estar acechándola, parecen lobos en época de apareamiento cuando de ella se trata — exploto cómicamente Naruto con enfado.

— Sakura batallo con enemigos mortales y ¿lo único que les preocupa es que algún tipo quiera ligársela? — se escucho a Shikamaru que recién ingresaba a la habitación.

Para el Nara no había pasado desapercibido el cambio de expresión y humor de Kakashi al oír las palabras de Naruto. Era bien sabido por la aldea los celosos y sobreprotectores que eran los hombres del equipo siete con la pelirosa.

Y pensar que eran así desde antes, pero sin duda al terminar la guerra sus cuidados habían incrementado para con la Haruno y Shikamaru estaba seguro de saber las razones.

— Le has enviado una carta a Sasuke desde hace cuatro días ¿Ya te ha respondido? — pregunto el peli plata más centrado en el asunto.

— Ayer llego la respuesta del Teme, dice que irá a ver a Sakura-chan en unos diez días y me mandara una carta para saber cómo esta — respondió Naruto.

— Si para ese entonces Sakura no se ha reportado y Sasuke nota algo extraño, iras hacia Iwagakure a verla — dicto como decisión final el Hokague.

Shikamaru suspiro con cansancio y Naruto no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Había tenido un mal presentimiento hace unos días, por esa razón le había mandado una carta a Sasuke con uno de sus sapos para pedirle que visitara a Sakura.

Ahora habría alguna posibilidad de ir él mismo a cerciorarse que la pelirosa estuviera bien y de paso que ningún idiota osara en acercársele… claro que no podía evitar sonreír.

…

Sakura llevaba tiempo explorando aquel lugar, tal vez unas horas, no podía moverse con mucha libertad pues tenía que ser lo más sigilosa posible. Ella no llevaba encima una técnica de transformación para cambiar su apariencia.

Hizo los clones para abarcar más terreno y sin llamar la atención…

Solo tenía un problema, podía presumir de tener una buena memoria, pero los tejados y demás construcciones eran demasiado iguales… comenzaba a desorientarse.

— Es muy diferente a Konoha, ahí todos los tejados son diferentes…

— No podemos quejarnos cerezo, solo no pierdas de vista la torre donde esta Rukia.

Atai siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa por su manera tan despreocupada de hablar.

Salto hacia otro tejado más elevado y tuvo que esconderse mejor al oír una alarma sonar.

— Nos han descubierto. Pero eso es imposible, he ocultado mi reiatsu — dijo alarmada la pelirosa.

— No linda, mira al cielo…

Una esfera azul caía con rapidez… estrellándose con un campo de energía que Sakura no había notado.

— Que rayos es eso — La kunoichi agudizo un poco más su vista y consiguió ver a Ichigo e Ishida acompañado de otras personas — Pero si son…

— ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno? La prisionera que escapo.

La chica volteo con rapidez hacia quien le hablaba y se encontró con un hombre castaño con lentes de aspecto tranquilo. Llevaba un haori blanco.

No lo sintió acercarse. Se puso en guardia.

Estaba en problemas.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Déjame presentarme pequeña… mi nombre es Sōsuke Aizen

Se presento el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila, dejando inquieta a Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien… dije que me tardaría en actualizar pero que no abandonaría la historia, así que aquí está la continuación, esta vez es menos larga para no aburrirlos, pero si me dicen que la quieren más larga lo hare.

Ya presente mi examen y quiero decir oficialmente que no lo pase, aun no están los resultados pero siéndome sincera, sé que no lo pase jeje, ni modos a estudiar para la siguiente vuelta.

Espero no extenderme demasiado con la saga de la Sociedad de Almas, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por las próximas batallas, soy pésima escribiéndolas, créanme no son mi fuerte, si alguien quiere darme consejos les estaría muy agradecida.

En cuanto a la foto del lindo pelirrojo que tiene Sakura en su mente estará como portada de la historia algunos capítulos más… Como leyeron su nombre es Atai, según curiosidades que estuve investigando sobre Sakura, su palabra favorita es valor, que es lo mismo que "Atai" en japonés.

Últimamente he estado volviendo a ver Bleach desde el principio para adaptarme mejor a la historia original y darle un mejor argumento, espero y mi objeto se valla logrando.

Ahora solo quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que dejan comentario, le dan favorito así como también los follows, gracias de verdad.

Un agradecimiento especial a Griffith - Berserk y Quri, me hicieron el día, la semana y las veces que quería animarme para escribir, a decir verdad me deprimí cuando publique el episodio cuatro, no sé porque, pero gracias a ustedes y sus hermosos comentarios casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción.

Ahora los reviews:

 **Gato negro –** Hola, gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, a decir verdad y misma también estoy esperando los suspiros y miradas de los chicos para con Sakura jaja, muchas gracias por tu opinión, en lo personal Byakuya es un poco difícil de describir, pero daré todo de mi para que quede lo más apegado a su personalidad e lo mismo va para Ichigo, aunque no podre evitar los deslices que harán por Sakura. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. ^w^

 **Yasuo Morita –** No sé pero tengo la necesidad de disculparme, Lo lamento… creo que te he hecho sentir mal con algo que he dicho, así que por favor discúlpame. Gracias por tus comentario de verdad, espero que este episodio no te aburra tanto. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate.

 **Griffith - Berserk –** No sabes lo contenta que me pusiste con tu comentario, me encantan los review largos, por mí puedes dejarme medio libro y con gusto lo leería jeje, te confieso que jamás pensé en Ukitake como posible pareja para Sakura pero no sé, desde que lo mencionaste comencé a imaginarme muchos escenarios con ellos, con Kempachi… seria un verdadero reto, no tengo la suficiente confianza para tratar con el capitán, pero eso si, debes darme el nombre del one-short que leíste de él y Sakura. Claro que nuestra kunoichi favorita va a entrar a Hueco Mundo y va a revolucionar las cosas jaja. Espero que sea de tu agrado este episodio y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Quri –** Me pusiste muy contenta al saber que mi humilde historia hizo que volvieras a abrir tu cuenta y me dejaras un comentario, de verdad muchas gracias… y me hiciste muy feliz al saber que te gusta la trama de la historia, en cuanto a tu opinión de la pareja, estoy total y parcialmente de acuerdo contigo, Sakura primero tiene que conocerlos y ellos a ella para que haya más química entre los personajes. También quiero agradecerte por dejarme tu por leer las notas que dejo al final y decirme tu opinión sobre Inoue, es muy importante, gracias. Aquí dejo la continuación y espero poder seguir haciendo que te emociones con cada episodio jejeje. Tratare de no tardarme en actualizar y evitar que te duela el corazón jajaja. De nuevo gracias por leer y por comentar. Nos estamos leyendo… cuídate.

 **xAyarix –** Hola, gracias por seguir la historia y comentar, aquí la continuación, soy mala con las batallas pero he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible, en un futuro será Sakura la que le pateara el trasero a Byakuya con ganas, jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo…

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa –** Que alegría que te guste la historia y gracias por leer, aquí la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado… Cuídate.

– Con algo de demora, pero he aquí el siguiente episodio, pronto se pondrá más interesante… *-* No estamos leyendo.

 **princesa-neko-chan –** A causa de mi examen me tarde en actualizar, pero trate de no tardarme tanto, no sé como ha quedado y ojala te guste, tendré muy en cuenta tu voto para la pareja, aun tardare un poco para que avise sobre la pareja oficial, pero sin duda Byakuya tiene mucho apoyo jaja. Gracias por comentar… nos vemos.

Una pregunta más ¿Les gustan que sean largos los episodios o los hago más cortos? ¿No los aburro?

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia no duden en comentarlo.

Sin más se despide…

 _xmomo-chanx_


	6. El misterio de una sonrisa amable

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

El misterio de una sonrisa amable

.

.

El Seireitei era un desastre en todo el sentido de la palabra, no solo estaban alterados por la infiltración de los ryokas y todo el alboroto que armaban en diferentes puntos del lugar.

Había una noticia aun más impactante, el reciente asesinato de un oficial de alto cargo...

Unohana revisaba el cuerpo, no había duda, le habían atravesado el corazón de forma limpia con una katana.

― Isane, llama a Kira ― pidió la pelinegra.

Su teniente no tardo en llegar con el rubio teniente de la tercera división.

― Me llamo, Unohana-taicho…

― ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Quién fue la persona responsable de tal acto? ― Unohana fue al grano, sin embargo no alzo la voz.

― Si… quien asesino a Abarai Renji fue la prisionera que escapo recientemente de su celda, no sé cual sea su nombre, pero es una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, yo mismo vi como sacaba su espada del cuerpo de Abarai-kun para después escapar, aun no hemos podido encontrarla ― concluyo su informe Kira.

― Entiendo, puedes retirarte.

El rubio salió de la habitación en donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida del teniente de la sexta división y su amigo desde la academia de shinigamis.

― Abarai-kun… ― Kira apretó con fuerza su mano ― capturare a esa persona…

Izuru Kira aun podía ver con claridad los ojos vacios de la pelirosa y su rostro lleno de la sangre de Renji, el cómo retiro su espada del pecho del pelirrojo

 _Nunca debió de interponerse, se lo advertí…_

Esas fueron las palabras que la chica dijo casi al aire y después escapo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Todo el Seireitei sabía lo que había hecho y estaban tras de ella, no tardarían en encontrarla.

…

Horas antes

.

Sōsuke Aizen…

Sakura estaba tensa ante la sola presencia del hombre, por el haori blanco lo pudo identificar como un capitán, algo le había dicho Urahara de ellos y de su forma de vestir, se había enfrentado a Byakuya aun sabiendo el rango que tenia…

― Tranquila pequeña, no voy a atacarte ― comento Aizen al ver tensa a la chica ― yo solo he venido a conocerte y conversar contigo.

La kunoichi no bajo la guardia pero si dejo de estar un poco tensa, la amable sonrisa que le ofrecía aquel hombre la confundía, él mismo dijo saber que ella era una prisionera y aun así le sonreía tan tranquilamente.

― ¿Qué quiere de mi?

― Relájate, ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero conocerte…

― Nadie busca a una prisionera fugitiva para solo conversar.

― A mi parecer no eres realmente una prisionera, Kuchiki Byakuya te ha traído diciendo que eres cómplice de los crímenes de Kuchiki Rukia al tratar de evitar su captura. Deben ser cercanas si arriesgaste tu vida por ella.

La pelirosa no sabía a donde quería llegar aquel sujeto al decir todo eso, al no aprenderla y llevarla de regreso a una celda.

― Kuchiki Rukia no merece tal castigo ― dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amable ― Los shinigamis nos sometemos a reglas absurdas y sin sentido…

Fue entonces que Sakura bajo la guardia, aquel hombre no podía ser malo si estaba en contra de la ejecución de Rukia, aun más importante, siendo un capitán de las fuerzas militares de ese lugar, estaba dejando en claro que sus leyes eran absurdas.

Los ojos jade buscaron los pardos de aquel capitán.

Miro los amables ojos del hombre por algunos minutos antes de hablar.

― Usted debe sentirse solo ― soltó la kunoichi sin vacilaciones.

Aizen jamás espero tales palabras y no evito sorprenderse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — indago con curiosidad el castaño, en toda su larga vida jamás le había interesado el significado de una oración tan simple.

― Cuando alguien es diferente, los demás comienzan a apartarse y la soledad se hace presente ― continuo Sakura con tranquilidad ― no le agradan las reglas…

El hombre rio suavemente y se acerco a la pelirosa.

— Puede que tengas razón Sakura-san, por ello te daré un regalo.

― ¿Un regalo?

― Como veras no puedo hacer algo por Rukia-san sin que me consideren un traidor, es por ello que me gustaría enseñarte mi zanpakutō liberada. De ese modo si nos enfrentamos en algún momento podrás saber que poderes tengo y no te será difícil hacerme frente.

La kunoichi no podía creer que alguien hiciera eso, ante el silencio que ella mismo produjo, observo como el capitán sacaba su espada.

― Rompe, Kyoukasuigetsu…

Sakura no pudo percibir cambio alguno en la zanpakutō de Aizen.

― Puede que no hallas notado un gran cambio, pero Kyoukasuigetsu es una espada con afinidad de agua, la cual crea neblina para confundir al enemigo…

Explico Aizen mirando profundamente a Sakura mientras ella estaba absorta observando su espada, cuando la mirada de la pelirosa regreso a los ojos pardos de él, mostro una amable sonrisa.

― Gracias Aizen-san ― la chica regreso la amable y tranquila sonrisa que le dedicaba el capitán.

― No hay nada que agradecer pequeña, te encargo a Rukia-san, seguro que con tus poderes y tu zanpakutō podrás rescatarla, no dejes que nada malo le suceda ― menciono Aizen guardando su espada ― Tengo que irme o alguien podría descubrirnos, nos volveremos a ver…

Aizen le dedico una última sonrisa antes de irse en un shunpo.

Sakura emprendió con sigilo su regreso al Senzaikyū, las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, Ichigo e incluso Ishida habían llegado y salvarían juntos a Rukia, sin mencionar que tal vez Renji también se le uniría.

Ahora tenía el posible apoyo de un capitán del Seireitei.

― ¡Tonta… pareces una gennin recién salida de la academia!

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué los insultos? Yo no he hecho nada malo Atai ― pregunto con curiosidad la chica al espíritu de su zanpakutō.

― Un tipo dice que te apoya en tus propósitos, te sonríe con amabilidad y tú de idiota le crees todo lo que dice, olvidando completamente que es un enemigo y estamos en territorio detractor.

Sakura no sabía cómo responder ante eso, además el tomo enfadado que usaba Atai logro callarla.

― Eres una ninja y nadie mejor que tú sabe que las personas no son como se hacen ver, viviste una guerra en donde comprobaste por ti misma lo que digo ― exclamo el pelirrojo esta vez con un tono cansado.

― Es por eso, porque salí de una guerra es que quiero creer que las personas son buenas ― menciono con tono suave la pelirosa, que fue remplazado por una sonrisa cómplice y un tono firme ― sin embargo no nos vendría mal investigarlo un poco.

― Esta bien linda, tal vez te subestime un poco, pero no me agrada ese tipo con aire de asesino en serie ― bromeo con satisfacción el pelirrojo.

― Venga ya, pero aun creo que tal vez es una buena persona.

Tal vez Sakura quería creer en las personas, pero Atai pudo ver la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella mientras estaba distraída, había algo retorcido en aquellos ojos cafés.

También pudo leer entre las palabras de Aizen, sabia más de lo que dejaba ver, eso sin dejar de lado el pequeño, casi imperceptible cambio en su flujo de reiatsu que sintió cuando el capitán libero su zanpakutō.

Tal vez su portadora solo necesitaba una señal para desconfiar en el tal Sōsuke Aizen. Igual y él ya lo hacía.

― Vamos Atai, necesitamos llegar con Rukia.

.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido por el tipo que tenía en frente, calvo y muy extraño… Ganju se había ido corriendo dejándolo a su suerte y el otro tío raro que acompañaba al primero fue tras de él.

La pelea no se hizo esperar entre ellos dos… Ikkaku Madarame era el tercer más fuerte de su división, el peli naranja tuvo algunos problemas al enfrentarlo una vez que libero su zanpakutō _Hôzukimaru,_ siendo esta un nunchaku de tres partes, pero igual logro derrotarlo.

Y ahí estaba preguntando por la ubicación de las dos chicas

― ¿Que quieres saber? ¿El día de mi cumpleaños? ― para Ikkaku saber que Ichigo lo había salvado era sin duda molesto.

― La ubicación de Kuchiki Rukia y Sakura Haruno ― respondió inmediatamente el peli naranja.

― Con que Kuchiki ¿eh? Debes de tener muchos aliados contigo ― menciono el shinigami.

Después de saber cuántos eran y unas risas de parte de Ikkaku al decir que eran unos retrasados por intentar algo con tan pocas personas, el hombre decidió decir lo que Ichigo quería saber.

― Al final oeste de las oficinas de los Trece Escuadrones de Guardianes de la Corte, encontraras una torre totalmente blanca, probablemente ahí se encuentre Kuchiki Rukia, sin embargo no sé quien sea la otra chica que buscas ― respondió Ikkaku.

― ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Un tipo llamado Kuchiki Byakuya la trajo consigo.

― Ya recuerdo… solo sé que al llegar al Seireitei, el capitán del sexto escuadrón trajo presa a una chica, tal vez sea quien buscas, de ser así debe estar en las celdas que están cerca de la torre que te digo, es imposible salir de ellas sin ser descubierto, así que debe de estar encerrada aun ― finalizo el hombre mirando a Ichigo.

El peli naranja se dirigió a donde le indico Ikkaku después de la advertencia sobre el capitán de su escuadrón, buscaría al idiota de Ganju.

.

La preocupaciones de Rukia aumentaban mientras pasaba el tiempo, Ichigo y compañía estaban ahí fuera arriesgándose a que alguien los matara, por otro lado, Sakura no regresaba y ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que se marcho.

― ¿Por qué tan pensativa Rukia?

― Sakura… ― la repentina presencia de la chica la sorprendió.

― Lamento haberme tardado ― se excuso la pelirosa con una risa nerviosa ― se me fue el tiempo, pero logre investigar algunas cosas… solo necesito que mis clones encuentren a Ichigo y los demás.

― ¿Pueden hacerlo? ― cuestiono la pelinegra.

― Claro que sí, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que se fueron, deben de estar cerca de ellos ― respondió la pelirosa acostándose a un lado de Rukia.

― Debes estar cansada…

La kunoichi asintió, en esa torre no escuchaba a Atai, descansar para pelear llegado el momento era lo único que podía hacer… además tenía que hacerles saber a los demás la localización del Senzaikyū, pero de eso se encargarían los clones, ella tenía que quedarse con su amiga en aquella silenciosa torre.

.

Ishida e Inoue se encontraban sobre el techo de un edificio decidiendo la dirección que tomarían, hasta que un gran y arrogante shinigami los enfrento. Decía ser el cuarto más fuerte de su escuadrón… Jirobo Ikkanzaka

Todo fue claro, ese hombre no tenía pensado enfrentar al Quincy, su objetivo era Orihime, ella no sería una carga para Ichigo, así que cuando le jugo sucio a Ishida y lo aparto del camino, la peli naranja pensaba en atacar a aquel shinigami.

Invoco a Tsubaki…

― Al fin, es hora del espectáculo ¡Apunta bien! ― menciono el pequeño ser.

― ¡Koten Zanshun! ¡Te rechazo! ― dijo Inoue a Tsubaki, sin problemas el shinigami detuvo e hirió al pequeño ser ― ¡Tsubaki-kun! ― se alarmo la chica al verlo herido.

― No hubo intención de matar en tu ataque. Tal vez te funcione para enfrentar a un Hollow pero en un shinigami no servirá… ¡Esto es el campo de batalla! ¡Sin intenciones de matar, nunca detendrás a nadie!

Vocifero el gran hombre levantando su espada para atacar a la inmóvil peli naranja.

Ante la atenta mirada de Orihime, otro shinigami detuvo la gran espada de Jirobo con tan solo una mano.

― Estoy contigo colega, realmente tengo muchas ganas de asesinarte por el simple hecho de atacar a una chica ― hablo el recién aparecido.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― pregunto Jirobo incrédulo. Había parado su espada con tan solo una mano.

El recién aparecido ejerció más fuerza en la espada y la partió en dos, en unos segundos y sin sacar su katana, dejo inconsciente al shinigami con un golpe que hicieron temblar todo el edifico en el que estaban. Fue un verdadero milagro el que no se derrumbara la construcción por tan monstruosa fuerza, el gran cráter que se había formado era prueba de ello.

― ¿Estás bien? ― pregunto aquel extraño volviese a donde aun estaba la chica sin decir nada

― Yo…

― ¿Quién eres?

Inoue apenas iba a responder cuando Ishida ya se encontraba frente a ella encarando al desconocido y protegiéndola.

― Al fin te encuentro Ishida-san ― hablo con amabilidad el sujeto.

El Quincy lo observo, un chico castaño de ojos jade, no lo conocía de nada, entonces como es que… esperen, esos ojos jade le recordaron a alguien.

― Sakura-san…

Un puff se hizo presente y frente a ellos ya no estaba un chico castaño, sino una chica pelirosa.

― Acertaste Ishida-san ― dijo el clon entusiastamente.

El chico sonrió y se acerco a Sakura.

― Que alegría que estés bien.

Sin pensárselo mucho, abrazo a la pelirosa, sorprendiéndola no solo a ella, a Inoue también.

Por su parte Ishida no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movió solo, aun podía recordar cómo fue que la kunoichi había peleado para protegerlos… como había salido herida. Él prometió protegerla y verla bien y a salvo lo tranquilizo.

― A mí también me da gusto volver a verte ― alego con suavidad la pelirosa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, el Quincy se alejo de lo más rojo y nervioso por tal muestra de afecto que había hecho.

― Y-yo… Sa-sakura-san, no fue mi intención ― apenado, era una palabra que le quedaba corto a lo que sentía Ishida.

La pelirosa rio suavemente divertida.

― No hay problema ― trato de tranquilizar al chico y al parecer funciono un poco ― Sin embargo aun no nos hemos presentado ― la kunoichi miro a Inoue.

La peli naranja finalizo de procesar todo y soltó un grito de emoción.

― Te volviste una chica, como un mago ― chillo mirando con fascinación a la pelirosa ― Soy Inoue Orihime, gracias por salvarme.

― Sakura Haruno… no fue nada, pero será mejor que nos movamos

Emprendieron su marcha e Inoue le preguntaba a Sakura donde había dejado el disfraz y peluca que tenía antes de convertirse en una chica, logrando sacarle una risa nerviosa a la pelirosa.

Ishida se mantenía callado y estaba recio a mirar a la cara a Sakura.

.

Las dos huéspedes del Senzaikyū se encontraban tranquilas, ambas en silencio, la pelirosa pretendía dormir, ya que sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila.

En Konoha ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición? ¿Qué harían? Más importante aun ¿Su sensei, Naruto y Sasuke tratarían de llevarla de vuelta? Podía afirmar que así seria…

Sus padres… le dio un vuelco en el pecho de solo pensar en ellos.

De pronto abrió sus ojos y se incorporo llamando la atención de Rukia.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Dos de mis clones se han hecho desaparecer, uno de ellos no ha podido encontrar a nadie y el otro consiguió ver a Sado, viene en buena dirección ― explico Sakura ― eso fue todo.

― ¿A Sado? No creí que él viniera junto a Ichigo ― menciono con incredulidad la peli negra.

― El clon restante debió encontrar a alguien y esta guiándolo hasta aquí, han pasado algunas horas, debo dar otra vuelta, tal vez encuentre a uno de los nuestro ― Sakura se incorporo y se dispuso a salir.

― Lo más probable es que no puedas quedarte quieta ― soltó Rukia con humor.

― Créeme, después de convivir demasiado con alguien como Naruto, terminas igual de hiperactiva ― siguió la kunoichi de igual forma.

Rukia sabia como era el chico rubio debido a lo que Sakura le había platicado, realmente le gustaría conocer a una gran persona como lo era Naruto.

De nuevo la oji jade salió de aquella torre.

― Por fin, ya comenzaba a desesperarme el hecho de no poder hablar contigo linda ― Atai comenzó a hablar tan solo salir del lugar.

― Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme al Senzaikyū

― No puedo creerte que quieras deshacerte de mí, soy demasiado atractivo para que puedas alejarte, no olvides que soy parte de ti ― ese tono coqueto con un leve rastro de arrogancia era lo que más odiaba Sakura del espíritu de su zanpakutō.

Sabía que era verdad… ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a caer tan bajo?

Dejo de pensar mil y una formas de como torturar a Atai para percatarse de una batalla que se estaba dando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

No tardo en acercarse más y quedarse en un edificio cercano, era Renji quien peleaba contra Ichigo, enfoco un poco su mirada a los acompañantes del peli naranja y con sorpresa pudo ver al pequeño shinigami que limpiaba las celdas de Rukia y suya cuando estaban encerradas.

― Ya hemos encontrado al mocoso Kurosaki ― dijo Atai ― Solo espero que el tío rojo no lo mate, ya le traía ganas al naranja desde que lo derroto en Karakura.

Sakura sonrió y siguió mirando el desarrollo de la batalla.

― Kurosaki… ¡Estoy tragando mi vergüenza al pedírtelo!

La pelea ya estaba terminada…

Renji estaba gravemente herido y tragándose su orgullo al pedirle ayuda a Ichigo.

― Sálvala… ¡Salva a Rukia!

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, se supone que Renji debería quedarse quieto y no cometer tonterías ¿Por qué rayos todos los hombres que conocía tenían que medio matarse para quedar satisfechos?

La kunoichi observo a la lejanía cómo varios shinigamis se acercaban y como Renji e Ichigo colapsaban a causa de las heridas.

Al carajo el mantener un perfil bajo…

Rápidamente llego a donde estaban los dos chicos inconscientes e intercepto a los acompañantes de Ichigo.

― Sakura-san ― vocifero Hanatarō con sorpresa.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― Ganju no sabía quién era la chica frente a ellos.

― No tenemos tiempo, deben de irse ― ordeno la pelirosa haciendo algunos sellos con sus manos ― Ahora…

Sakura creó dos clones, uno lo mando junto a Ganju y Hanatarō, y el otro le dio la apariencia de un malherido Renji, puso más esfuerzo en este último.

Cuando llegaron los demás shinigamis, Sakura ya había creado un Genjutsu que les haría creer que asesinaba a Renji, para reafirmar más la situación, dejaría un cuerpo falso. Mientras ella se llevaba al aun vivo teniente.

.

La kunoichi llego con Renji a cuestas al único lugar donde probablemente no los buscarían, el Senzaikyū.

― ¡Renji! ― alzo la voz con preocupación Rukia al verlo llegar en tan mal estado.

― El idiota se enfrento a Ichigo ― menciono la pelirosa recostando al chico en el suelo con ayuda de la pelinegra ― tengo que curarle.

― ¿Por qué le has traído aquí? El escuadrón de curación avanzada debió de atenderlo.

― Renji le pidió a Ichigo que te salvara, él realmente desea ayudarte, así que les he hecho creer que lo asesine para que pueda moverse con más libertad y nos ayude a liberarte ¿Quién sospecharía de un muerto?

Explico la kunoichi comenzando a emanar chakra curativo sobre el pelirrojo.

Rukia no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, Sakura estaba haciendo lo imposible para poder evitar su muerte.

.

La teniente de la cuarta división, Momo Hinamori no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito al ver lo que se negaba a creer.

― ¡Abarai-kun! ― Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como cascadas de sus ojos.

― Hinamori… ― Kira la miraba con tristeza ― Unohana-taicho ha dicho que fue un corte limpio en el corazón.

― Kira-kun ¿Quién ha podido hacer tal cosa?

― Fue una prisionera que escapo de su celda ― respondió el rubio.

― ¿Cuál es su descripción física?

Interrumpió una estoica voz.

― Kuchiki-taicho… ― dijo Kira con sorpresa ― fue una chica de peculiar cabello rosado y ojos jade.

― ¿Insinúas que alguien así escapo y no nos habíamos percatado hasta ahora que asesino a alguien? ― Las duras palabras del hombre hicieron sentir mal a ambos tenientes.

Byakuya no espero respuesta alguna y salió del lugar sin siquiera mirar el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su teniente.

― El capitán de la sexta división al menos podría dejar de ser tan duro durante estos momentos ― exclamo Ichimaru haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes.

― Ichimaru-taicho…

― ¿Es verdad que una simple chica pudo contra un teniente? ― dijo el capitán interesado ― si queremos encontrar a esa persona y castigarla debemos apresurarnos. Vamos Izuru.

Kira siguió a Ichimaru.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Hinamori miro con tristeza al pelirrojo.

― Es difícil de creer que alguien pudiera contra el capullo de Abarai.

― ¡Hitsugaya-kun! ― reprendió la chica ― los capitanes deberían dejar de aparecer de ese modo tan silencioso, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

― La noticia de la muerte de un teniente se ha regado por todo el Seireitei, debes de tener cuidado Hinamori, no solo de los intrusos, cuídate del tercer escuadrón… en especial de Ichimaru.

Las palabras de Hitsugaya dejaron confundida a la chica.

.

Ichigo recién despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a Hanatarō.

― Al fin despiertas Ichigo-san…

― Hanatarō ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ― pregunto el peli naranja incorporándose y percatándose de algo ― No me duele nada ¿Fuiste quien me curo?

― No fui yo, quien lo hizo fue Sakura-san

― ¿Sakura está aquí? ―

― Si ― afirmo el chico ― ha ido con Ganju-san a verificar el perímetro, les he dicho que era innecesario, pero insistieron en hacerlo. No sé como lo ha hecho pero Sakura-san le ha curado de una manera increíble, yo solo he podido ayudarle un poco.

― Pero si fuiste de gran ayuda Hanatarō-san ― interrumpió la amable voz de la pelirosa.

― Sakura ― llamo Ichigo observándola.

― Oh, pero sí parece nuevo tomando en cuenta lo molido que estaba ― hablo Ganju con una sonrisa ― da gracias a la linda pelirosa Ichigo, no ha descansado ni un momento para salvar tu trasero.

La kunoichi ignoro el comentario de Ganju y se dirigió al peli naranja.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ― Las peguntas de Sakura fueron contestadas solo por un movimiento de cabeza de forma negativa por parte del chico ― De ser así solo necesitas descansar un poco.

Por increíble que parezca, Kurosaki obedeció sin rechistar y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo.

Al cabo de unas horas más, el peli naranja despertó y los demás dormían.

Frente a él, recargada en la pared se encontraba la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados.

― Realmente está aquí, no fue mi imaginación…

Susurro para sí el shinigami sustituto.

― Hay algo de verdad en eso ― contesto Sakura asustando al chico.

― Estas despierta. Deberías dormir un poco.

― No lo necesito ― la pelirosa se acerco a él y comenzó a examinarlo ― Eres muy resistente y sanas muy rápido.

― ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

― Larga historia. No te preocupes, Rukia está bien, Renji-san no quedo mejor que tú pero se repondrá.

Ichigo la miro, era lo que deseaba saber. De nuevo la pelirosa lo mando a descansar y se produjo un silencio. Ella volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba, cerrando los ojos.

Sin preámbulos, el peli naranja se levando y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

― Es molesto solo quedarse acostado descansando.

― Yo no he preguntado ― replico la chica divertida ― ¿Qué quieres decirme? Me miras demasiado.

Ichigo miro a otro lado, con un imperceptible sonrojo. Lo había descubierto…

― Desde hace algún tiempo tengo algo que quiero preguntarte ― continuo de manera más seria el chico, la kunoichi asintió, animándole a seguir ― ¿Realmente asesinaste a tus padres y a un tal Shin? Lo mencionaste en el almacén de Urahara-san, cuando casi mueres y me confundías con tu amigo.

La respuesta de Sakura tardo en llegar.

― No. Yo no lo hice, mis padres fueron asesinados por enemigos ― la mirada jade se ensombreció ― sin embargo aun no puedo perdonarme el solo centrarme en mi vida y no pasar el tiempo suficiente con ellos. Siempre me esperaron con los brazos abiertos… y yo… fui una mala hija. No pude ayudarlos cuando más me necesitaban…

Poco a poco la voz de la pelirosa iba disminuyendo.

― Yo… ― comenzó Ichigo mirando al frente ― perdí a mi madre cuando aún era un niño, un Hollow la asesino, ella se sacrifico para protegerme. Tal vez no sea importante pero te puedo asegurar… que para ellos no fuiste una mala hija si estuvieron dispuestos a esperar por ti cada vez.

Ichigo volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, lo que encontró fueron unos preciosos ojos jade mirándolo con sorpresa y con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir con lentitud.

No supo la razón que lo llevo a hacer lo siguiente, tal vez porque comprendía su dolor e intentaba mitigarlo un poco, o fue un sentimiento desconocido que apenas y era etéreo… sin embargo comenzaba a crecer lentamente y sin que pudiera percatarse de ello.

El peli naranja levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla de la pelirosa y atrapo una solitaria lágrima que caía.

― Gracias Ichigo… ― exclamo con agradecimiento Sakura y poso su mano en la del chico que aun se encontraba en su mejilla ― Cuídate hasta que nos encontremos y salvemos todos juntos a Rukia… En otra ocasión te hablare de Shin-san.

Sin esperárselo, el chico vio a la chica desaparecer en un puff.

A penas se percataba de que era un clon, Sakura se lo había explicado, así que no se preocupo por lo sucedido.

― ¿Qué demonios hice? ― se pregunto dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho ― Mi reputación se ha ido por el caño.

Siempre se había esforzado por mantener su imagen de chico duro, una vez ya Kon la había manchado besando a Inoue en el dorso de su mano, pero esta vez él se había encargado de hacerlo por cuenta propia y no se sentía frustrado por ello.

.

Solo unas horas habían pasado desde la pelea de Ichigo y Renji.

Sakura se encontraba perdida y lejos de la torre del Senzaikyū.

Durante parte de la noche se había dedicado a curar a Renji, espero un poco para que despertara, una vez que lo hizo le explico todo y el pelirrojo parecía totalmente de acuerdo con su plan.

Le pidió que se quedara con Rukia y ella salió de la torre, tenía que encontrar al capitán Aizen Sōsuke.

― ¿Puedes recordarme porque buscamos al tipo ese? ― interrogo Atai con molestia ― Ya nos perdimos y no lo hemos localizado.

Cuando salió de la torre aun era de noche y ahora ya había amanecido, para descuido suyo se alejo más de lo debido y ahora no sabía qué dirección tomar para volver con Rukia y Renji.

― Para de quejarte, que yo también estoy desesperándome ― devolvió Sakura comenzando a irritarse ― Quiero saber que intenciones tiene con Rukia.

― ¿Realmente piensas que te las va a decir? Te lo dije desde el inicio, el hombre no me agradaba para nada y me parecía muy sospechoso ― replico Atai.

Después de la información que le había proporcionado Renji, Sakura no solo pensaba que Aizen era sospechoso sino también peligroso.

.

 _Sakura le acababa de relatar todo lo sucedido a Renji desde que se había escapado de su celda._

― _¿Dices que Aizen-taicho sabia quien eras y que te habías fugado de la celda?_

 _Renji la miro con seriedad._

― _¿Qué tiene eso de raro Renji? ― cuestiono Rukia._

― _Kuchiki-taicho jamás dio tu nombre, ni siquiera tu descripción física ― explico el chico ― incluso si lo hubiese hecho en el reporte que se da como protocolo, el único que hubiera tenido esa información seria el Comandante General de los Trece Escuadrones._

― _¡¿Qué?! ― exclamaron ambas chicas._

― _Además algo es aun más sospechoso ― continuo Renji seriamente ― ¿Cómo es que sabía de tu fuga de las celdas? incluso yo que sabía de tus intenciones de irte de la celda, nunca regrese a verte para que pudieras salir sin que nadie alarmara a los guardias de alguna acción sospechosa. No había manera de que supiera todo eso._

― _A menos que te estuviera vigilando ― menciono Rukia ― Aquí hay algo extraño y turbio._

 _Abarai asintió de acuerdo._

― _Iré a verle de nuevo, de esa manera podremos saber más sobre sus intenciones, pero si algo es correcto es que va detrás de Rukia, él mismo dejo ver su interés por ella cuando hablamos ― dijo Sakura ― Renji-san cuida que nadie te vea._

 _._

― Dejemos de buscar a Aizen y mejor volvamos con los demás ― recomendó Atai sacándola de sus pensamientos ― Un momento… mira esa chica.

Sakura observo a una shinigami castaña con el cabello recogido, al parecer estaba apurada.

― Lo mejor sería seguirla y ver si nos lleva cerca del Senzaikyū, no puede irnos peor ― sugirió Atai y la kunoichi sabía que tenía razón.

La pelirosa comenzó a seguirla a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierta hasta que sintió como la chica se detenía, no le tomo importancia y salto al siguiente edificio. Comenzaba a visualizar la torre desde la distancia.

Se disponía a seguir sin mirar atrás hasta que escucho gritar a la chica que estuvo siguiendo.

― ¡Aizen-taicho!

Lentamente Sakura se dio vuelta y no podía creer lo que veía.

La persona que estaba buscando se encontraba muerto, colgando de un muro con una espada clavada en el pecho.

No le prestó atención al alboroto que se estaba dando y se dedico a observar al hombre asesinado. Algo no encajaba con esa imagen.

Prestó más atención a la riña entre algunos shinigamis que estaban en el lugar cuando una considerable cantidad de reiatsu se hizo presente.

Habían sido liberadas dos zanpakutō, una de parte de la chica castaña y otra de un rubio.

Por sus vestimentas dos capitanes que jamás había visto se presentaron en el lugar parando una posible batalla.

― Las cosas se están poniendo mal, será mejor irnos Atai ― hablo Sakura tratando de no llamar la atención.

― Concuerdo contigo preciosa, ya nos hemos hecho fama de asesinos al hacerles creer que Abarai está muerto, no vaya a ser que quieran achacarnos a este tío.

La pelirosa ya estaba por irse por los tejados de los edificios, sin embargo un pequeño peli blanco le cortó el paso.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Mierda… la habían descubierto.

― Responde o me obligaras a hacerte hablar. Tú no eres una shinigami ¿Acaso fuiste tú la responsable del asesinato de un capitán?

Sakura no podía negarlo, el pequeño tenía sus razones para sospechar de ella, a pesar de ser bajito tenía una mirada fría y calculadora.

Hitsugaya sabia de la muerte de Renji, pero no sabía cómo era el supuesto responsable, he ahí el porqué no la ataco al solo verla.

― Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ahora puedes decirme tu nombre.

Cooperar un poco no le haría daño.

El peli blanco lo pensó antes de responder.

― Tōshirō Hitsugaya, capitán de la Decima División.

― Lindo nombre para un pequeño ― pensó en voz alta la pelirosa, ocasionando que el chico frunciera el ceño ― Respondiendo tu pregunta, la respuesta es no. Yo no lo asesine.

― No te creo, eres la única sospechosa.

― Tus argumentos podrían ser buenos pero no correctos ― hablo con solemnidad Sakura, mirando duramente a su acompañante ― Mira a tu alrededor, no hay indicios de batalla en todo el perímetro, estamos hablando de un capitán, a menos que haya querido que lo asesinasen no veo la razón por la cual no se defendería. Además como puedes ver estoy totalmente ilesa, sin indicios de haberme enfrentado a alguien.

― ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ― Hitsugaya no lo había pensado, pero lo que la pelirosa decía era muy acertado.

― Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero algo no cuadra ahí ― la kunoichi señalo detrás de ella al cuerpo del castaño ― El capitán Aizen no está muerto.

― ¡Déjate de estupideces! eso es imposible, le han atravesado el pecho ― contradijo el peli blanco mirándola glacialmente.

― ¡Escucha niño! ¡Maldición! ― Sakura alzo la voz con enfado ― eres un capitán pero no miras más allá de lo que te hacen ver, lo que miras es solo una ilusión.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ― Hitsugaya saco su espada y apunto hacia la pelirosa.

― Mira lo que digo…

Sakura saco un kunai que guardaba, era una kunoichi después de todo, los kunai para ella eran tan importantes como su chakra, los pocos que tenia los llevaba consigo todo el tiempo.

Hitsugaya al ver el arma espero algún ataque.

La pelirosa ignoro aquello e hizo un corte en la palma de su mano que no tardo en hacerse sangrar en abundancia.

― Cuando cortas a una persona sangrara tanto como grave sea la herida ― el chico la miro como si fuera idiota ― pero si atraviesas un cuerpo no pasara lo mismo…

Al momento que lo dijo, Sakura atravesó su mano con el kunai. A penas unos hilos de sangre se deslizaban.

― No importa que parte del cuerpo sea, si el objeto no es removido es imposible que sangre como lo hace el cuerpo que ves frente a ti.

Sakura era muy buena reconociendo Genjutsu, no porque las ilusiones fueran malas, sino que podía ver pequeños detalles que los demás pasaban por alto.

Toda ilusión tenía errores y toda la sangre que derramaba el cuerpo de Aizen era su falla.

Además si no podía percatarse de algo tan insignificante como lo era lo que acababa de explicar, seguro Tsunade la golpearía tan fuerte como para mandarla a Suna, por ser tan mala medico. ¿Quién mejor que ella para saberlo? Sasori le había clavado una espada en el estomago y sabía cómo reaccionaba un cuerpo en ese estado.

― ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ― Hitsugaya no podía creer lo que le decían.

― Soy médico, se supone que al ser un capitán y experto espadachín deberías saber algo tan esencial como eso ― Sakura lo menciono con altivez, no era su estilo pero al ver la cara del pequeño peli blanco no pudo evitar hacerlo.

― Maldita… ― gruño el capitán, le había dado justo en el orgullo.

― Ten cuidado niño… alguno de los suyos está planeando algo y tal vez no sea bueno ― hablo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

La kunoichi le lanzo un pequeño objeto, Hitsugaya lo atrapo fácilmente.

― Si aun no me crees, mira a través de lo que te he dado.

Acto seguido Sakura desapareció en un remolino de pequeños cristales.

.

La kunoichi se encontraba ya lejos de Hitsugaya.

― Oye preciosa ― llamo Atai con voz pensativa ― ¿Por qué decirle todo eso al mocoso?

― Pues…

Sakura había visto a Hitsugaya defender con ahincó a la chica castaña que estuvo siguiendo.

― Ya sé lo que dirás ― prosiguió el chico ― alguien malvado no puede tratar de proteger a alguien como lo hizo el mocoso. De verdad tenemos un corazón muy blando, porque yo también lo creo.

― Debemos apresurarnos Atai, la muerte de Aizen no ha sido una casualidad.

― Debemos liberar a Rukia lo antes posible ― dijo el chico con voz seria ― Tengo un mal presentimiento cerezo…

― Yo también…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, después de algún tiempo traigo la actualización de Sakura No Tabi, realmente espero sea de su agrado y no haberlos decepcionado.

Ahora es oficial no me quede en la universidad, no fue tan mal pero aun así me falto más, me deprimí un poquito pero, nah ya lo supere… creo. Solo me queda estudiar para el siguiente. Diran por ahí, la vida sigue jeje…

Lamento los horrores ortográficos que puedan darse.

Ahora viene la pregunta de cada capítulo.

¿Les gustaría ver a Sakura dándole en todo su orgullo a Byakuya? Tal vez en una revancha o ¿de plano me quedo muy fea mi pelea anterior? ¿Cómo ven?

Gracias a quienes leen y le ponen favoritos y follows a la historia, ya pasamos los 30 comentarios y casi llegamos a los 30 follows, eso sin contar los grandiosos favoritos. No saben lo feliz que me ponen. Gracias, de veras…

Ahora los reviews :

 **Griffith - Berserk** ‒ Hola… he vuelto con otro episodio que espero y te guste, tengo que decirlo, me encantan tus comentarios largos y animadores, gracias por dejarlos, de verdad muchas gracias, también me da gusto que te parezca genial Atai, es divertido escribir sobre él, y no te preocupes que los capítulos donde nuestro querido espíritu se materialice y se muestre llegara. Porque si, lo tengo planeado, de hecho desde el inicio jeje. Por cierto, creo que pensamos bastante igual, pues el equipo siete no podrá ir por Sakura hasta ya bastante avanzada la historia, eso sí, te diré que harán algunas apariciones en la historia. Una vez más gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran bastante. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Yasuo Morita** – No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, gracias, además se me hizo muy divertida y tierna tu historia de el osito Pooh, gracias por contármela, una cosa más… tienes buenos instintos si es que se pueden llamar así, pues sí, soy bajita, estas oficialmente en el club de quienes me lo recuerdan siempre, a decir verdad no me molesta, incluso lo encuentro divertido jajaja, de verdad. No sé porque pero creo que tu eres un tanto alto, al menos 1.60 ¿estaré en lo cierto? (XD)

 **sakuritabdelh** – Gracias por comentar, a decir verdad también tenía mis dudas de comenzar tan pronto en Bleach, pero creo que al menos esta algo decente jeje. No te preocupes no dejare la historia y continuare si puedo hasta el final y de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sin amables lectores como tú, seguramente me desanimaría, así espero no defraudarte. Nos estamos leyendo…

 **daliapv,perez** – Hola dalia, no sé si lo abras notado pero en lugar de un punto he puesto una coma en tu nombre, es que por alguna razón la pagina no me deja, si pongo el punto no aparece tu nombre como en el episodio anterior, lo lamento. Pero volviendo a lo que quería hacer, te agradezco tus comentarios, tal vez tarde en subir pero me anima saber que dejan algún review, muchas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que me pones y no pienso abandonar… claro que no *-* Me despido y gracias de nuevo.

 **princesa-neko-chan** – Me alegra que hayas respondido a mi pregunta del capítulo anterior jaja, en este episodio Byakuya no participo mucho pero lo hará en el próximo. En cuanto a tu pregunta he de confesar que puse roja cuando la leí jajaja, pero tienes toda la razón, yo también creo lo mismo, pues Atai es parte de Sakura, así que si lo hicieran no creo que les vengan problemas después, al menos eso es lo que creo y tengo entendido. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta… jeje aunque creo que no me explique bien. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **xAyarix** – Hola ayari, realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre el pequeño momento de Sakura con Ishida, aunque fue un clon, los recuerdos de pasaran a la verdadero Sakura. Volviendo al tema ¿Cómo te ha parecido? Fue demasiado apresurado o sacado de contexto, en lo personal Ishida es fácil de describir pero es estas situaciones se me complica. No sé cómo ves…

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa** – Que bueno que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar, me animan demasiado saber que les gusta mi pequeña historia, gracias de verdad y espero que te guste este capítulo también, nos estamos leyendo y cuídate mucho…

 **keila,prado,9406** – Hola, bienvenida, aquí tienes la continuación después de algún tiempo jeje, espero y no decepcionarte, gracias por leer y comentar. Por cierto, en tu nombre no puedo poner los puntos y como veras puse comas, es que no sé porque pero si pongo puntos, la pagina me borra el nombre. Lo lamento, espero no te incomode jeje. Pero de verdad gracias por leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo…

Alguna pregunta, sugerencia o duda, pueden hacérmela saber, con gusto la responderé.

Sin más se despide...

 _xmomo-chanx_


	7. Las habilidades de una Kunoichi

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

° Las habilidades de una Kunoichi °

 **.**

 **.**

El encuentro que tuvo Sakura con Hitsugaya la había dejado más confundida de lo que estaba, ahora Aizen no le parecía muy buena persona, en cambio todos en el Seireitei solo seguían órdenes y reglas del lugar.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

― Nosotros solo tenemos que rescatar a Rukia, no deberíamos involucrarnos en los asuntos de este lugar ― hablo Atai serenamente ― Sin embargo algo me dice que no tendremos opción.

― Si. Rukia es el objetivo pero ¿Por qué? Urahara-san no nos ha dicho nada relevante…

Sakura no paraba de pensar en la infinidad de posibilidades que habría para que alguien quisiera a su amiga pelinegra, al menos de una forma para nada buena.

Sin que pudiera percatarse ya se encontraba cerca del Senzaikyū, no tardo en adentrarse al lugar.

― Sakura.

Rukia fue quien la recibió con una leve sonrisa.

― Te tardaste en volver Sakura ¿conseguiste lo que querías? ― cuestiono Renji acercándose a ambas chicas.

La pelirosa endureció la mirada y ambos shinigamis supieron que algo andaba mal.

― No podemos seguir fiándonos de Aizen, ha hecho creer a todo el mundo que le han asesinado ― declaro la kunoichi mirando la sorpresa de sus dos amigos.

― ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ― Renji no se lo creia.

― Yo misma lo he visto, un ninja debe ser capaz de reconocer la realidad a una ilusión. No sé que planea pero no creo que sea bueno. Esto va más allá de un simple rescate. Debo sacarte de aquí ahora.

Declaro Sakura con decisión acercándose a Rukia y tomándola del brazo.

― Espera… no podemos irnos así como así ― la detuvo la pelinegra.

― ¿De qué hablas? Si no te saco de este lugar será peligroso, no sabemos qué es lo que pasa.

― Sakura ― llamo Renji ― Tal vez las reglas de este lugar sean una mierda pero es nuestro hogar, no podemos irnos sabiendo que está en problemas.

― Es egoísta de mi parte pedirlo, pero por favor esperemos un poco más ― pidió Rukia mirando suplicante a Sakura.

La pelirosa suspiro derrotada y con cierto aire de nostalgia. Entendía el sentimiento de querer proteger su hogar.

― De acuerdo ― consintió la kunoichi ― Les ayudare a saber qué es lo que pasa. Pero necesitare de tu ayuda Renji-san.

― Cuenta conmigo

Respondió el pelirojo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

― Es momento de jugar al gato y al ratón. Solo que esta vez el ratón buscara al gato.

Dijo la kunoichi mirando a sus acompañantes con una gran sonrisa.

…

Ichigo termino de alistarse para salir de las alcantarillas.

― Ichigo, ya estas mejor ― hablo Ganju que recién despertaba junto a Hanatarō.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura-san? ― pregunto el pequeño shinigami.

― Ella ha tenido que irse, pero la alcanzaremos pronto ― menciono el peli naranja con resolución.

― Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado que la linda rosada nos acompañara ― dijo Ganju, siendo ignorado por Ichigo.

― Hanatarō ― llamo el peli naranja ― guíanos a donde esta Rukia.

La decisión de Ichigo se fortaleció con el encuentro de Sakura, no era el único que luchaba para proteger a alguien, todos sus amigos habían llegado tan lejos para lograr su objetivo, no le fallaría a nadie.

…

Tōshirō Hitsugaya era llamado genio, un chico prodigio… incluso él mismo llego a creérselo, pero valla que cierta pelirosa se había encargado de hacerle ver que no era tan talentoso como todos creían.

El peli blanco sostuvo en su mano el objeto que aquella chica extraña le había dado. Era un sencillo cristal rojo, delgado y redondo.

.

― _Si aun no me crees, mira a través de lo que te he dado._

 _Fue lo que dijo la pelirosa antes de irse ante su atenta mirada._

 _Hitsugaya miro el objeto e hizo lo que le dijo la chica con algo de duda. Aun cavia la posibilidad de ser una trampa._

 _Al mirar a través de aquel cristal en dirección al cuerpo de Aizen, se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver solo una espada._

 _¿Qué significaba aquello? En donde se supone estaba el fallecido capitán no había absolutamente nada._

.

No era tonto, Tōshirō había recorrido el lugar en busca de algún indicio de batalla o alguna pista, pero nada.

.

―… _eres un capitán pero no miras más allá de lo que te hacen ver…_

―… _alguno de los suyos está planeando algo y tal vez no sea bueno_

.

Esas palabras tan llenas de verdad y sin embargo tan mordaces no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza.

Hitsugaya apretó levemente el cristal en su mano

― Con que Haruno Sakura… ¿Quién eres?

― Capitán…

― Matsumoto, quiero que le entregues algo a Hinamori.

…

Sakura se encontraba junto a Renji fuera del Senzaikyū, en una parte montañosa poco transitada.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

― Renji-san no podemos estar por ahí como si nada, somos criminales ― alego la pelirosa ― soy una prisionera fugitiva y tu asesina, por tu parte eres un muerto no tan muerto, que si descubren que lo ocultaste y me ayudas seguramente te calificaran de traidor.

― Deja de sermonearme ― pidió el shinigami con una mano en su cabeza.

Sakura saco de su ropa un pequeño pergamino y lo puso en el suelo, hizo unos cuantos sellos y aparecieron varias cosas.

― Ya me has dicho de dónde eres y todo, pero es sorprendente todo lo que haces ― Menciono Renji mirando todas las cosas que habían aparecido de pronto.

― No creo que sea la gran cosa, son ustedes quienes me sorprenden ― dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa ― Este es un pergamino que nos ayuda a transportar una gran cantidad de cosas fácilmente, desde armas hasta objetos personales.

La pelirosa le explicaba a Renji cada cosa que él deseaba saber.

― Es increíble ¿Siempre los traes contigo?

― Si. Antes de llegar a esta dimensión estaba en una misión, así que venía preparada ― menciono Sakura buscando un pergamino en especial ― Aquí esta, tengo suerte de haberlo traído conmigo.

― ¿Eso que es?

― Esto, Renji-san, es lo que no ayudara a buscar en todo el Seireitei. El más sospechoso de todos es Aizen, así que tendremos una gran ventaja si sabemos donde esta exactamente. No creo que este en sus planes salir de aquí si quiere algo de Rukia.

― Puede que tengas razón ― menciono Renji observando como Sakura desplegaba el pergamino y en este solo había dibujos de roedores ― ¿Qué son y cómo piensas usarlo?

― Son regalos que mis compañeros de esquipo me dieron cuando fue mi cumpleaños hace poco, este en especial me lo dio Sai. Lo adapto para que lo pudiera usar con mi chakra.

La kunoichi hizo unos sellos con sus manos y las figuras de los ratones comenzaron a moverse como comúnmente lo podía hacer Sai.

Los roedores se dispersaron rápidamente en diferentes direcciones.

― ¡Están vivos! ― dijo Renji con sorpresa y a Sakura casi se le escapa una carcajada, pudo sentir como el shinigami había saltado de la impresión ― ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? Aquí se regalan cursilerías a las chicas en sus cumpleaños y a ti te dan armas… es mortalmente genial.

― Las flores son lindas, pero no hay nada más especial como el que te regalen armas para acabar con el enemigo más rápido ― menciono con sarcasmo la pelirosa haciendo sonreír a Renji ― Ahora te toca a ti.

― ¿Qué piensas hacerme niña? ― vocifero el shinigami viendo el brillo malicioso en los ojos jade.

― Nada… solo un Jutsu de transformación.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, el pelirrojo ya tenía la técnica en él y no pudo evitar reclamar.

― ¡¿Una chica?! ¡Qué mierda me has hecho Sakura!

Frente a la kunoichi estaba Renji, pero ahora ya no se observaba a un teniente pelirrojo, ahora era una linda chica azabache de ojos ambar.

― Deja de quejarte y coopera ― la kunoichi endureció su mirada ― Si queremos salvar a Rukia es necesario

― Entiendo tu punto. ¡Pero dime en que maldita parte del plan está el que tenga que ser una chica! ― grito el chico rojo…

Sakura estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo y sin contar las carcajadas de parte de Atai… eso se sacaba Renji por medio matarse con Ichigo… ella no era vengativa ni mucho menos pero comenzaba a comprender porque a Sasuke le gustaba tanto joder al prójimo.

― Deja de estar lloriqueando y andando, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta la pelirosa comenzó a saltar por los tejados.

― ¡Espera mocosa! ¡Quítame esta porquería de encima!

…

Hinamori tenía unas muy notorias ojeras, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su Capitán, su tan respetado y querido capitán Aizen.

― Aizen-taicho…

― Veo que ya estas mejor Hinamori ¿Estas más tranquila?

― Rangiku-san… lo siento, he sido una carga ― Se disculpo la peli negra ― Por favor dime que está pasando allá afuera ¿Han podido encontrar algo sobre Aizen-taicho?

― Aun no han podido encontrar nada.

― ¡Rangiku-san tal haya sido la misma persona que asesino a Abarai-kun! ¡Debemos buscarla! ¡Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Aizen-taicho!

― ¡Cálmate Hinamori! no sabemos quién ha sido, no se descarta esa posibilidad pero no podemos estar seguros. Sé cómo te sientes pero no eres la única que está sufriendo, todo tu escuadrón esta perdido sin su capitán y su teniente ― hablo duramente la teniente peli naranja.

― Lo siento…

― Mi capitán encontró esto en la habitación de Aizen-taicho, está dirigido a ti ― Rangiku le tendió una carta a Hinamori.

― Gracias Rangiku-san.

La teniente peli naranja salió de la celda y solo le dio un gesto de despedida a la peli negra.

…

Sakura y Renji comenzaron a buscar con sigilo el posible escondite de Aizen, ya tenían al menos unas tres horas haciéndolo.

― Rayos, no hemos encontrado nada, esto comienza a desesperarme ― chillo frustrado el shinigami ― no será tan fácil ¿Tus ratones no han encontrado nada?

― Nada concreto, sin embargo hay un lugar que comienza a interesarme, está en aquella dirección ― señalo Sakura con su mano ― mis pequeños espías han podido detectar algunos escudos y trampas pero ya están desactivadas. Renji-san ¿sabes lo que hay en aquella dirección?

― ¿Hablas enserio? ― contesto Renji con los ojos abiertos ― En aquella dirección está la cámara de los 46 ― la pelirosa miro interrogante al chico ― Ellos son quienes imponen las leyes y normas en toda la Sociedad de Almas. El acceso a ellos esta restringido.

― Comienzo a creer que ya no lo está. Vamos a investigar

La kunoichi comenzó la marcha a donde se comenzaban a concentrar los roedores, Renji la siguió sin protestar, sin embargo algo los detuvo de pronto.

― Ese reiatsu es de Sado ― murmuro Sakura ― está desapareciendo.

― Esto no puede ser, Ichigo está peleando contra… Zaraki Kempachi

Renji comenzaba a creer que realmente Ichigo debía de estar loco para enfrentarse a semejante capitán.

La pelirosa comenzó a dirigirse al lado contrario, tenía que ir a ayudar a Sado.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― Renji la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

― Uno de nuestros compañeros está en peligro, debo ir.

― Tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda, es posible que te arresten si te descubren, no puedo correr ese riesgo ― dijo con firmeza Abarai.

Sakura frunció el seño. No podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada.

― Yo iré ― determino Renji ― En esta forma nadie me podrá reconocer, esconderé mi reiatsu y seré cuidadoso, tú tienes que seguir buscando a Aizen, son la única esperanza de Rukia

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida le dio una sonrisa a su amigo.

― De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, si algo llegara a pasar mantén un perfil bajo y busca toda la información que puedas.

Después de explicarle al pelirrojo las características de Sado y darle un ratón de tinta, ambos partieron hacia rumbos diferentes.

Sakura no tardo demasiado en acercarse al lugar, podía ver una construcción algo diferente, ese debería ser el lugar.

Pero antes de siquiera acercarse un poco más, alguien le intercepto.

― Nos volvemos a ver Sakura-san

― Tú…

― No pareces sorprendida.

Si, no había error…

Sōsuke Aizen estaba frente a ella.

Sakura se tenso y se puso en guardia.

― Que te trae por aquí pequeña ¿Tal vez estés buscándome? ― volvió a hablar el castaño dándole una suave sonrisa a la kunoichi.

La pelirosa esta vez no vio bondad en aquel gesto, algo oscuro se posaba en su rostro tranquilo.

― Quisiera hablar ― contesto secamente la chica.

― Supongo que podemos hacerlo, responde ¿Cómo sabias que estaba vivo?

― Pude ver a través de su ilusión.

Sakura no dudo al responder.

Los ojos de pardos de Aizen brillaron con interés hacia la pelirosa que tenia frente a él.

― Es increíble pensar que solo una chica pudo ver algo más que toda una sociedad de shinigamis entrenados no pudo. Aunque tú no eres alguien normal.

― Sabe todo de mi ¿cierto?

El castaño soltó una seca carcajada.

― Hasta dónde puedo ver el chakra es fascinante ―contesto el capitán sosteniendo en la palma de su mano un ratón de tinta, el cual destrozo con un poco de fuerza ― eso incluye a quien puede controlarlo como su energía natural, ciertamente no espere que también pudieras controlar el reiatsu tan fácilmente.

Sakura jamás pensó que Aizen supiera todo aquello, Urahara lo sabía, sabía que no debía de confiarse frente a ese hombre y se lo advirtió.

Pues valla forma de avisarle ¿porque no solo decirle?… "Ten cuidado con Sōsuke Aizen"

― Que se joda Urahara ― menciono Atai con cierto enfado.

La kunoichi sonrió divertida.

A lo que venía.

― ¿Qué quiere con Rukia? ― pregunto directamente la pelirosa, no hacía falta tanto rodeo.

― No es algo que deba interesarte, en cualquier caso pronto lo veras.

― Puede que tenga razón pero no puedo permitir que lastime a Ruka o a alguien inocente ― vocifero con decisión la chica.

En un parpadeo Aizen estaba frente a ella sosteniendo su cuello y elevándola del suelo.

― No existe tal cosa ― dijo el hombre de manera lenta y tranquila ― No hay personas inocentes, solo aquellas que son débiles y se dejan guiar por sus instintos, los cuales son tan precarios que necesitan confiar en algo o en alguien, para ellos es imposible vivir sin obedecer a alguien que esté por encima de ellos.

Sakura sostenía con ambas manos la mano de Aizen que se encontraba sosteniendo con fuerza su delgado cuellos, sin embargo eso no le preocupaba… debía estar loca por no preocuparse por ello.

Pero no lo estaba.

No.

Lo que más llamaba su atención fue la rabia y soledad que apenas se vislumbrada detrás de la indiferencia que exponían los ojos pardos del hombre.

Ella veía demasiado ese tipo de miradas…

― Las pe-personas son débiles ― hablo con esfuerzo la pelirosa, comenzaba a faltarle un poco el aire ― por esa debilidad se vuelven crueles… por ello al-alguien debe ser fuerte y abrirles los ojos para cambiar las cosas y mejorar todos juntos. No haciendo algo tan egoísta como someterlos…

― Un argumento interesante, pero absurdo

Aizen ejerció más fuerza en el cuello de la kunoichi.

El aire se iba rápidamente de sus pulmones, Sakura acumulo chakra en sus manos para obligarlo a soltarla con un poco de su gran fuerza.

El castaño tuvo que apartarse y la pelirosa cayó al suelo con fuerza.

― Cerezo… ― Atai hablo casi como un ruego ― Libérame…

La chica lo ignoro, no iniciaría una batalla donde claramente perdería.

La inquietante tranquilidad del rostro del capitán se mantenía, logrando que la pelirosa lo mirara con cautela.

― ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ― menciono Aizen con algo de burla.

― No ― aseguro Sakura sin titubear, ya incorporada ― ¿Cómo temer a alguien a quien no conozco? Incluso los que nosotros mismos creemos que son monstros, no lo son.

Nuevamente el castaño se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, no era para nada parecida a cualquier insulso que habitaba el Seireitei.

El hombre sonrió con vehemencia.

― Este lugar ― siguió hablando Aizen ― Un lugar tan burdo como es este no puede brindarte nada de lo que estas buscando ― el castaño extendió su mano en dirección a Sakura ― En cambio yo puedo ofrecer todo lo que tu desees.

Claramente el capitán le estaba ofreciéndole que se uniera a él.

― Parte de lo que deseo ya se ha realizado ― dijo la pelirosa ― Y lo que aun quiero hacer, puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Las respuestas de la chica le parecían entretenidas al castaño.

Se dio media vuelta.

― Nos veremos después Sakura-san

Aizen le dedico una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Desapareció en un shunpo.

― Mierda…― murmuro la pelirosa.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso ese hombre la dejaría ir así como así?

¿No temía que divulgara su engaño?

― Solo da gracias de salir viva de aquí ― menciono Atai sacándola de su estupor ― Sera mejor irnos.

…

Renji llego donde se había efectuado la batalla. Solo quedaban los escombros, ninguna señal del tal chico llamado Sado.

En su campo de visión logro ver pétalos de rosas. Se le vino a la mente cierto capitán de haori rosado.

No tenia caso seguir buscando, el chico no estaba muerto, pues el capitán Shunsui Kyōraku no era mucho de asesinar.

― Seguramente ya no estará en ese lugar ― se dijo Renji refiriéndose a Sakura.

Sin querer recordó algo.

― Desgraciada…

Si, aun estaba enojado con la rosada por haberle dado la apariencia de una chica.

Mejor investigaría algunas cosas entre los demás shinigamis de menor rango.

…

Hanatarō y Ganju habían dejado a Ichigo pelear contra el hombre de apariencia desquiciada.

Pudieron llegar al Senzaikyū con éxito y encontrar a Rukia, sin embargo el descontento de Ganju se manifestó al reconocer a la asesina de su hermano. Todo iba bien hasta que cierto personaje apareció. ¿Quién si no podía oscurecerles el día a todos?

Byakuya Kuchiki hizo acto de presencia.

Ganju fue quien lo encaro y el pelinegro acepto el reto al reconocer el apellido Shiba.

― Dispérsate… Senbonzakura.

Rukia pedía un milagro, matarían a Ganju.

Antes de que la técnica siquiera tocara al chico Shiba alguien intervino.

― ¡Shannaro!

En segundos el puente que conectaba a la torre caía con tal facilidad que era inquietante.

― Necesitaba sacar algo de estrés ― se escucho decir entre la nube de polvo que se formo.

Una vez despejado, Byakuya pudo ver a la persona que estaba buscando al otro extremo del puente, la parte media del mismo ya no existía.

Detrás de Sakura, Ganju, Rukia y Hanatarō estaban a salvo.

― Pagaras el crimen de asesinato de un oficial de alto cargo. Yo mismo me encargare de que así sea ― hablo secamente el capitán mirando con cierto rencor a la pelirosa.

― Sinceramente hablando tengo muchos deseos de quitar esa arrogante mirada tuya ― Sakura hablaba en serio, ese hombre la ponía de un humor horrible.

En un instante Byakuya desapareció en un shunpo y apareció detrás de Sakura con su espada, ella lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

― Al fin le patearemos el trasero a este tío ― celebro Atai con impaciencia. Quería pagarle por los golpes de su ultima batalla.

― Dispérsate… Senbonzakura ― nuevamente Byakuya libero su shikai.

La kunoichi observo la técnica con suma atención, el capitán era quien controlaba la dirección hacia donde atacarían los pétalos, lo único que tenia que hacer era confundirlo.

Cuando los pétalos la iban a impactar hizo un Jutsu de sustitución rápidamente.

― ¡Sakura! ― fue Rukia quien gritaba con preocupación, su hermano adoptivo ya había derrotado a la pelirosa una vez y verla siendo devorada de nuevo por esa técnica era sumamente angustiante.

― Rukia ― llamo Byakuya con suma frialdad ― esa chica asesino a Renji ¿piensas preocuparte por ella aun sabiendo lo que ha hecho?

Ganju y Hanatarō no se lo creían, ellos habían visto a la pelirosa junto al teniente Abarai pero jamás pararon a pensar que había sido de él.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar.

― Ella no es igual a ti ― hablo la pelirosa.

Byakuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su shikai arremetió velozmente contra Sakura, que estaba detrás de él. Una vez más alcanzo a la chica, siendo de nuevo solo un Jutsu de sustitución.

― Byakuya ¡cuidado! ― aviso Ukitake que recién aparecía.

Sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi ya se encontraba al lado del capitán Kuchiki lanzándole un puño lleno de chakra, este lo esquivo, pero Sakura había desenfundado su espada y atravesó el hakama de Byakuya y clavo su espada en el suelo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al sentir como su puño impactaba de lleno en el estomago de Byakuya lanzándolo con fuerza al Senzaikyū.

― Nii-sama… ― Rukia no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación por el hombre.

Decir que Ukitake estaba sorprendido era poco, esa niña de un solo golpe derribo al poderoso cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

Byakuya no podía concebir tal idea, una chiquilla no podía tener semejante fuerza.

― Pagara por su insolencia ― el capitán Kuchiki estaba molesto y porque no decirlo, su orgullo herido, aunque no era la única herida que sentía.

El pelinegro toco su abdomen y pudo sentir al menos un par de costillas rotas.

¿Pero qué rayos era esa chica pelirosa?

…

Sasuke se encontraba en una sencilla posaba de un pequeño poblado, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos.

Podía sentirlo, algo no andaba bien pero ¿Qué?

Naruto lo había localizado y prácticamente lo estaba obligando a ir donde Sakura para poder saber del bienestar de la chica, el rubio se sentía preocupado, él comprendía su sentir porque también estaba ansioso por ver como estaba la pelirosa.

Esta vez no les fallaría a los que podía llamar sus amigos, esta vez sería diferente.

― Solo seis días más ― se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha.

Quizás estaba equivocado y Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente ayudando a los demás como ya era costumbre en ella.

…

Byakuya admitía que la chica pelirosa era alguien a quien no debía de subestimar, no solo ya le había roto dos costillas de un solo golpe, si no que ya podía evadir su Shikai. Sin contar que la chica ya había liberado su zanpakutō.

Ambos se habían alejado poco a poco de la torre, el capitán esta vez se estaba forzado a usar más de sus habilidades habituales.

Sakura estaba contenta, tenía posibilidades de ganarle al hombre, al menos eso pensaba hasta que la expresión del hombre se endureció un poco y soltó una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

― **Bankai** … **Senbonsakura Kageyoshi** **.**

De un momento a otro la kunoichi se encontró rodeada de decenas de espadas, convirtiéndose en miles de petalos.

― No saldrás viva de aquí ― menciono el estoico capitán levantado su mano en dirección de la pelirosa.

― Comienzo a creer que este hombre no miente ― dijo Atai estupefacto.

La kunoichi hizo dos clones y se lanzo contra Byakuya. No pudo acercarse ni un metro, los pétalos desaparecieron a sus clones y ella tuvo suerte de poder esquivarlos.

La pelirosa no quería volver a sentir esa técnica sobre ella, si ese tipo iba en serio con sus intenciones de matarla, entonces no podía evitarse. Hizo un sello con sus manos.

― **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu** …

Algunas marcas aparecieron en la cara de la chica.

― Es momento de ponernos serios ― menciono Sakura rompiendo su hakama a medio muslo, así podría moverse mejor y se lanzo de nuevo contra el capitán.

Byakuya hizo que los pétalos de cerezo atacaran a la pelirosa, esta vez la kunoichi se sumergió en la gran ola rosa y una vez fuera de ella, salió ilesa. Todas las heridas que provocaba Senbonsakura eran curadas gracias al Byakugō.

― ¿Qué demonios eres? ― El capitán estaba sorprendido, no tenía un solo rasguño.

Sakura corrió hacia el pelinegro y los pétalos la bloquearon, golpeo el suelo y este no tardo en romperse, obligando a su oponente a saltar. Agito su zanpakutō y de ella salieron decenas de diamantes, Senbonsakura los destruyo todos.

La kunoichi hizo lo mismo incontables veces, todos los cristales que lanzara contra el capitán, eran deshechos por su bankai, no importaba desde que ángulos lo hiciera.

― Es inútil, todo lo que hagas será incapaz de tocarme. Te ejecutare con mis propias manos y no podrás hacer nada.― hablo Byakuya mirando a la chica, la cual le devolvía la mirada sin titubear.

― Te equivocas ― refuto Sakura ― nunca quise atacarte, solo estaba comprobando algo y ejecutando mi plan.

― ¿Qué?

La pelirosa lanzo de nuevo sus cristales, si buen los pétalos los destruyeron, Byakuya se dio cuenta en ese momento, no lo hicieron con la misma rapidez, algo los estaba reteniendo.

Sakura atravesó la distancia que la separaba del capitán dispuesta a atacarlo, el pelinegro llamo a Senbonsakura y a penas una pequeña porción de los pétalos detuvieron la espada de la chica a menos de medio metro de él.

― Creí que ya lo sabrías, mis cristales al ser destruidos no desaparecen, el fino polvo de ellos aumenta el peso en cualquier persona y objeto que entre en contacto con él. Entre más se muevan más peso sentirán. Yo no me hago más rápida, los demás se vuelven lentos.― explico Sakura tratando de atravesar los pétalos que protegían al pelinegro.

La kunoichi ejerció más presión pero no podía cortar la defensa del hombre, además otro poco de pétalos comenzaban a arremeter contra su espalda creándole heridas, que el Byakugō sanaban en el acto.

No podía perder, no podía…

― ¡Shannaro! ― grito y una gran cantidad de reiatsu fue expulsado del cuerpo de Sakura logrando cristalizar la defensa del capitán y romperla.

Byakuya no logro evitar el rápido ataque de la zanpakutō que hizo una herida en todo su abdomen, tampoco pudo evitar el puño en su hombro izquierdo que lo lanzo por los aires con una fuerza descomunal.

La kunoichi se encontraba cansada, no podía negar que el capitán Kuchiki era un rival demasiado fuerte, sumándole el hecho de no estar acostumbra el usar su shikai junto al Byakugō, además de todo el reiatsu que expulso. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso inmediato.

Guardo su espada y desactivo su técnica, camino como pudo hasta donde se encontraba el mal herido pelinegro.

Comenzó a curar sus heridas.

― ¿Q-que haces? ― pregunto el hombre con esfuerzo.

― ¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estoy curando las heridas ― dijo la pelirosa concentrada ― Si no lo hago morirás desangrándote.

― ¿Por qué lo haces?

― Eres el hermano de Rukia, no importa que tan desgraciado seas. No puedo quitarle una persona importante a Rukia. ― contesto Sakura mirando los ojos violetas del hombre.

La pelirosa comenzó a soldar con chakra las costillas rotas y el hombro izquierdo que sin duda estaba fracturado en varias partes.

Byakuya soltó un quejido de dolor.

― Una vez que sane te arrestare y ejecutare no solo a Rukia, tu también lo serias, asesinaste a Renji ― hablo Byakuya mirando los ojos jade.

― Las cosas no son como las vemos. Sin embargo te detendría, protegeré a Rukia de ti, no importa lo que suceda.

Antes de que el capitán dijera algo más, Sakura lo noqueo.

― Cerezo ¿te encuentras bien? ― pregunto Atai.

― Necesito ir con Rukia, Ganju, Hanatarō. Podrían estar heridos.

En cualquier momento la pelirosa de desmayaría.

Solo dos metros pudo avanzar antes de desvanecerse.

Alguien llego al lugar y se sorprendió al ver lo sucedido. Sonrió al ver la fuerza de la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y la tomo en brazos para después irse en un shunpo.

…

A pesar de estar en medio de una batalla contra el rarito de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Ishida estaba preocupado por sus dos compañeras, había conseguido que Inoue huyera junto a otro shinigami, pero Sakura era otro caso, el clon se había ido.

.

 _Después de conseguir la ropa de dos shinigamis, Ishida había notado algo extraño en la pelirosa, dejo un momento a Orihime para hablar con la kunoichi._

― _¿Qué te sucede Sakura-san? ― fue directo._

― _Ishida-san ― dijo la pelirosa mirando cierta dirección en el cielo ― ¿Sabes que solo soy un clon? ― al recibir un silencio, la chica prosiguió ― La yo real ha tenido una batalla y pronto desapareceré._

― _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso estas herida? ― la preocupación era evidente de parte del Quincy._

― _No lo sé, pero ya no puedo mantener la conexión._

― _Pronto iremos junto a ti y te ayudaremos no importa en qué situación estés._

― _No lo dudo, cuida a Inoue-san. Te estaré esperando Ishida-san…_

 _La pelirosa le dedico una sonrisa y enseguida desapareció en un ¡puff!_

.

No dudaba que Sakura fuera fuerte y saldría adelante por el bien de Rukia y de sus amigos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la chica.

Ishida aparto esos pensamientos y se centro en acabar al científico loco que tenia frente a él, lo haría por el honor de los Quincy, por su abuelo y porque había encontrado a alguien que quería ayudar y proteger.

Daba gracias que la pelirosa no estuviera presente y lo viera quitar el sello del guante que le había dado su abuelo.

Lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás

…

Sakura comenzó a despertar y se encontró a sí misma en un lugar desconocido, totalmente rocoso, si bien se sentía cansada, estaba en perfectas condiciones, recordó su batalla con Byakuya y luego perdió el conocimiento. De ser así…

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Comenzó a buscar a alguien y lo que se encontró la sorprendió.

― ¡Kyaa! _―_ grito sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ichigo se encontraba en un manantial tomando un baño después de su entrenamiento para conseguir su Bankai, sin previo aviso Yoruichi comenzó a desvestirse para también meterse en el agua y antes de que pudiera replicar algo, escucho el grito de Sakura.

― ¡Sakura espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!

― ¡Pervertido!

En segundos el puño de la pelirosa había dejado fuera de combate a Ichigo.

― Son tan inocentes ― dijo Yoruichi divertida por la escena ― Sakura, es agradable ver que ya estas mejor.

La pelirosa reconoció a la morena, ella misma le había mostrado su verdadera forma en el almacén de Urahara tiempo atrás.

Ambas esperaron a que el peli naranja despertara, lo bueno es que la kunoichi no lo había golpeado con chakra. Cuando despertó el chico, la mujer informo a ambos de todo lo que había pasado.

― Cuando llegue ya habías derrotado a Byakuya y te encontrabas inconsciente ― explico Yoruichi con calma ― Lo más interesante es que no te encontrabas herida.

Los ojos ámbar de la mujer se encontraron directamente con los jades de la pelirosa. Pedía una explicación.

― No fue fácil derrotarlo, es un adversario admirable, pero si pude derrotarlo fue gracias a una técnica llamada Byakugō ― hablo Sakura señalando el rombo de su frente.

― Eres asombrosa ― menciono Ichigo con una sonrisa ― si pudiste vencer a un tío como Kuchiki Byakuya es porque eres realmente fuerte.

La pelirosa sonrió avergonzada por tan repentino alago, se sentía feliz de saber que alguien pensara así de ella.

Yoruichi sonrió de nuevo al ver a ambos adolescentes.

― Que les parece si nos damos un baño juntos ― dijo de pronto la mujer con una risa picara ― seguro que a Ichigo le agradara.

― ¡¿Qué?! Debes estar loca ― replico el chico con un ligero sonrojo.

― Eres tan inocente Ichigo ― se burlo la mujer.

Después de calmar un poco las burlas de Yoruichi, Sakura salió un momento a tomar un poco de aire, se sentía preocupada por sus amigos y compañeros. Rukia aun estaba arrestada y con una sentencia encima.

― Sakura ― llamo Kurosaki ― ¿Que le ha pasado a tu ropa? ―dijo refiriéndose al hakama de su traje que estaba roto.

― Nada importante, me estorbaba para moverme

― Ya veo…

Se prolongo el silencio unos minutos.

― Aun no te he agradecido por lo sucedido en los túneles del alcantarillado. Gracias por animarme y contarme lo de tu madre.

La kunoichi le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, llena de agradecimiento y cariño.

Ichigo desvió un poco la mirada y solo dijo un leve "no hay de que"

Antes de que el peli naranja pudiera decir algo más, un pequeño roedor se acerco hasta donde estaban. La pelirosa lo observo y comprendió lo que sucedía, la llevaría donde Renji.

― Tengo que irme Ichigo.

― Espera ¿Dónde piensas ir? Voy contigo.

― No. Debes continuar tu entrenamiento, eso es lo más importante ahora, volveré lo antes posible.

Sakura se fue lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a Ichigo.

…

Renji había tratado de conseguir información con los shinigamis de menor rango, pero por kami que fue inútil, comenzaba a comprender cómo es que se habían infiltrado al Seireitei con tal facilidad.

Solo se entero del arresto de Hinamori y Kira. Eso sin contar que ya se había extendido por todo el lugar la derrota del capitán del sexto escuadrón a manos de la prisionera fugitiva.

Cuando por fin había localizado las celdas donde tenían a sus amigos, tenientes de sus respectivos escuadrones, se encontró con que ambos habían escapado, afortunadamente logro seguir el pequeño reaitsu de Hinamori.

Logro encontrarla y la situación que se desataba lo desconcertó.

Renji no entendía nada, su amiga castaña se enfrentaba al capitán Tōshirō Hitsugaya por ser el supuesto asesino de Aizen, después Hinamori quedo inconsciente a causa de un golpe del peli blanco. Ahora todo había dado como resultado que el pequeño capitán luchara contra Gin Ichimaru.

¿Cómo rayos había sucedido todo eso en cuestión de minutos?

Más importante aun.

¿Por qué demonios no llegaba Sakura si ya había mandado al roedor?

Todo empeoro cuando Gin desvió su espada para herir a Hinamori.

Sino hacia algo su amiga seria herida, Renji estaba por salir de su escondite hasta que vio como Sakura caí sobre la espada de Ichimaru desviándola al suelo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a la inconsciente chica.

― Lamento interrumpir tan linda charla ― menciono con sarcasmo la kunoichi.

Gin se alejo de Hitsugaya y observo a la recién llegada.

― Es un honor conocer a la asesina del teniente Abarai Renji y quien derroto al capitán Kuchiki Byakuya ― dijo el hombre con una sonrisa normal en él ― Soy Gin Ichimaru…

Tōshirō se sorprendió por la información y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

― Sakura Haruno, un gusto ― fueron las escuetas palabras de la chica sin dejar la seriedad de la ocasión.

― Eres alguien sumamente interesante ― dijo el hombre abriendo levemente sus ojos.

Matsumoto llego al lugar y Gin enfundo su espada.

― Ichimaru-taicho… ― murmuro Rangiku al mirar como el capitán se retiraba del lugar en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada.

― Tú… ― gruño Hitsugaya ― Me has engañado, has sido tú la responsable de las muertes de dos oficiales de la corte.

Sakura pasó por alto las palabras del capitán y llego hasta donde estaba Hinamori para revisar su estado.

― No te atrevas a tocarla o te arrepentirás ― amenazo el peli blanco apuntando con su espada a la pelirosa.

― Puedes salir Renji…

Hablo la kunoichi y deshizo el jutsu de transformación antes de que hiciera acto de presencia el teniente pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

― Hitsugaya-taicho, teniente Matsumoto ― saludo un poco nervioso Renji con una leve reverencia.

― Ahí lo tienes ― vocifero Sakura tomando la espada del capitán por la punta y jalándola hacia si para poder acortar la distancia con el chico ― Yo jamás te he mentido ― sin preámbulos golpeo al capitán en la cabeza.

― ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

― ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! Por dejarte llevar por tus emociones casi ocasionas que asesinen a esa chica, te lo dije, alguien de los tuyos está planeando algo malo y lo último que debiste hacer es buscar pelea con alguien que tal vez este aliado con Aizen.

Renji miraba con curiosidad la escena, Sakura parecía una madre que sermoneaba a su pequeño hijo.

― ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? ― pregunto Matsumoto con seriedad al ver el silencio de su capitán.

― Quiero que nos ayuden a descubrir y evitar el plan de Aizen ― hablo la kunoichi ― Tal parece que eres el único de este lugar que sospecha de algo.

Rangiku miro a su capitán en busca de alguna respuesta.

― Lo hare pero antes dime ¿Por qué tratas de ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto? ― exigió saber Hitsugaya.

La pelirosa parpadeo varias veces confundida por las preguntas, ellos creían que…

― Creo que te estás confundiendo, yo no estoy ayudando a este lugar, yo estoy protegiendo el hogar de mis amigos, Rukia y Renji-san me lo han pedido. Lo único que saco es no ver tristes a personas importantes para mí. Aunque por otro lado, no puedo ver como es lastimada gente inocente y no hacer nada para ayudar.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― fue la respuesta del capitán al saber los motivos de Sakura

La pelirosa sonrió.

― Necesito que vallan al lugar donde se esconde Aizen, el resto lo haremos Renji-san y yo…

Comenzó a desglosar el plan y continuo dando los detalles a los presentes, no podían fallar.

…

La ejecución de Rukia se había adelantado, no a días, lo habían hecho a unas simples horas.

Ahí se encontraban en esos instantes… No podían ser los héroes si no hacían su entrada triunfal y al último minuto.

Sakura e Ichigo llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución, el peli naranja detuvo el Soukyoku, aquel que parecía un ave de fuego gigante y que único propósito era quitarle la vida a Rukia.

― Sakura, Ichigo… ― Rukia no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio.

La peli negra no sabía nada de Ichigo desde su pelea con Renji, y de Sakura desde que enfrento a Byakuya.

― Te dije que no morirías, lo prometí y lo cumpliré Rukia ― hablo Sakura desde el estrado del Soukyoku

― No debieron… no debieron hacerlo ― dijo de nuevo Rukia con algunas lagrimas de felicidad queriendo salir de sus ojos.

― Deja de decir tonterías, nunca te quedas callada, solo observa. He venido a rescatarte Rukia ― menciono Ichigo.

La Kuchiki esbozo una sonrisa sincera y llena de gratitud hacia el chico y la pelirosa.

El Soukyoku estaba por atacar de nuevo pero fue detenido por Ukitake y Kyōraku, logrando destruirlo.

Sakura no espero más...

― Sostén a Rukia ― pidió la kunoichi y el peli naranja asintió, tenía una idea de lo haría ― ¡Shannaro!

La pelirosa concentro una gran cantidad de chakra y golpeo el estrado… no tardo en estallar y desaparecer del campo de visión de todos los espectadores, solo quedando pocas ruinas.

Todos los tenientes y capitanes presentes miraban pasmados al par que había aparecido y que estaban haciendo cosas fuera de su lógica.

― Que demonios son…― dijo Soi Fon anonada.

Incluso el Comandante Capitán Yamamoto se permitió abrir sus ojos para observarlos mejor.

― ¡Renji-san es tu turno! ― grito Sakura haciendo que apareciera el pelirrojo ― Toma a Rukia, ya sabes que hacer.

¿Cómo era posible?

Esa pregunta rondaba en la mente de todos los presentes. Se suponía que el teniente Abarai había sido asesinado por la chica rosada ¿Qué diantres pasaba?

Ante la mirada de todos, el teniente echo a correr con la prisionera Rukia en sus brazos.

Las batallas no se hicieron esperar, Ichigo detuvo fácilmente a tres tenientes que querían perseguir a Renji y ahora enfrentaba a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los demás se enfrascaron en sus batallas, incluso Yoruichi peleaba contra una capitana. Los demás simplemente no hicieron amago de acercarse a la pelirosa.

― El plan ya marcha y va muy bien hasta ahora… ― hablo Atai con tranquilidad.

― Solo nos queda confiar y esperar a que Aizen haga su aparición ―le respondió Sakura mirando la pelea de Ichigo.

La kunoichi se percato de la ligera, casi imperceptible disminución de la velocidad de Byakuya, seguramente gajes de su anterior batalla con ella. Aunque había curado las heridas del hombre, eso no quitaba que seguramente seguía con el cansancio y el dolor en su cuerpo por sus golpes.

Sonrió traviesamente, cual niño está a punto de hacer una broma de las memorables. Observo a ambos hombres tomar distancia entre ellos.

― ¡Oe Kuchiki!― grito Sakura llamando la atención de Ichigo y Byakuya ― ¡¿Cómo estas después de la golpiza que te di la ultima vez?! ¡¿Aun te duele?!

La palabra divertida no llegaba a describir la sensación que sintió cuando el pelinegro frunció el seño y la atravesó con la mirada queriendo eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

La pelirosa rio entre dientes ya que sospechaba que si reía a carcajadas el capitán no dudaría en lanzarle su Bankai.

La batalla continuo, ambos oponentes liberaron sus zanpakutō y daban una batalla espectacular, Ichigo estaba mostrando sus nuevas habilidades, nada tenía que envidiarle al capitán Kuchiki.

…

Renji corría todo lo que podía con Rukia en brazos.

― Renji, tenemos que ayudarlos, no podemos simplemente dejarlos a su suerte ― reclamaba Rukia.

― Confia en ellos ― hablo el chico ― es la mejor manera de ayudarlos…

― Renji…

El pelirrojo no tenía un rumbo fijo, estaba siguiendo el plan.

.

― _Tú serás el encargado de huir con Rukia después de que la rescatemos ― le dijo Sakura._

― _¿A donde irán? ― pregunto Rangiku._

― _Eso no importa, Aizen no dejara que Rukia deje el Seireitei tan fácilmente, así que no importa hacia donde quieras huir, él los encontrara ― explico la kunochi._

― _¿Entonces qué caso tiene? ― el pelirrojo no entendía el punto._

― _Esto Renji-san, nos servirá para ver quien está del lado de Aizen, él no podrá detenerlos personalmente puesto que Rangiku-san e Hitsugaya-san irán y lo enfrentaran._

 _._

Sakura había pensado en todo, incluso lo llevo donde se encontraba Ichigo para que pudiera descansar, de paso Renji pudo resolver las asperezas que tenia con el peli naranja, tuvo el presentimiento que a partir de ese momento serian buenos compañeros.

― Renji… ― llamo Rukia al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaba por contestarle a la pelinegra, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

― Tousen-taicho ¿Qué hace en este lugar? ― cuestiono Abarai.

El hombre no respondió y comenzó a cubrir a los tres con una técnica.

…

La kunoichi aun se encontraba en el lugar donde habría sido la ejecución, la pelea de Ichigo y Byakuya se había extendido y se encontraban en otro lado, sin embargo ella se quedo, tenía el presentimiento de que Aizen aparecería en ese lugar.

― Se está tardando demasiado ― hablo Atai con impaciencia, repentinamente Renji, Rukia y otro hombre estaban frente a la pelirosa ― Hable demasiado…

Aizen y Gin solo tardaron segundos para aparecer ellos también.

Renji se puso al lado de la kunoichi, aun con Rukia en brazos.

― Nos vemos de nuevo Sakura-san ― saludo Aizen ― Me has engañado totalmente con la muerte de Abarai-kun.

― No se ve afectado por tal hecho ― dijo la pelirosa mirándolo a los ojos.

― He de admitir que eres demasiado interesante. Pero me temo que Abarai-kun tendrá que soltar a Kuchiki Rukia y marcharse ― hablo de nuevo el castaño.

― No lo hare ― contesto tajantemente el pelirrojo apretando más a Rukia.

― Ya veo… eres muy obstinado Abarai-kun, no puedo evitar que no quieras soltar a Kuchiki Rukia… sin embargo ten cuidado.

Aizen desenfundo su espada y lanzo un ataque a Renji, el cual jamás llego a su destino.

― Nunca me defraudas Sakura-san…

― Creí que lo había dejado claro, hare todo lo que pueda para que no dañe a Rukia ― hablo Sakura aun deteniendo la espada del castaño ― Avanza… Hiiro no Atai.

Aizen retrocedió un poco y la pelirosa estaba por atacar cuando el castaño desapareció de su campo de visión, solo pudo sentir como la katana del capitán hacia un corte en su costado izquierdo.

― ¡Sakura! ― vociferaron Rukia y Renji al ver a la chica en problemas.

Sakura ignoro la herida y volvió a blandir su espada hacia el hombre, pero nada pudo hacer cuando de un solo toque la dejo inmóvil. Le había puesto un hechizo de atadura.

El capitán lanzo sin demasiada fuerza a la kunoichi hacia Gin Ichimaru.

― No quiero lastimarte más ― hablo el castaño a la pelirosa y camino hacia el pelirrojo ― Ahora Abarai-kun deja a Kuchiki Rukia y vete.

― ¡Ruge… Zabimaru!

Renji libero su zanpakutō y ataco a Aizen, el cual no tuvo problemas con detener el ataque, destrozar la espada del teniente y herirlo sin piedad alguna.

― ¡Renji-san huye! ¡Vete de aquí! ― grito Sakura.

― No lo hare… ― dijo con esfuerzo el pelirrojo con Rukia en brazos ― No te dejare…

Cuando el castaño estaba por atacar de nuevo a Abarai, llego Ichigo y pudo detener el ataque, aun cuando ambos unieron fuerzas no pudieron hacer nada y fueron derrotados por Aizen fácilmente.

El castaño les conto todos sus planes y como es que cada uno había sido su títere sin darse cuenta, como fue que utilizo a Renji, Hinamori y Kira. Como fue que utilizo la infiltración de Ichigo para encubrir su muerte, el asesinato de los 46, además revelo que tenía que ver Urahara en todo el asunto.

Todo para conseguir el _Hougyoku…_

Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, atravesó a Rukia y consiguió lo que quería.

― Ya no me sirves para nada. Mátala, Gin ― ordeno Aizen sosteniendo a Rukia.

Ichimaru dejo de detener a Ishida, Orihime, Sado y compañía que habían aparecido en algún punto del malvado dialogo de Aizen. Aun sosteniendo a la pelirosa con un brazo, saco su katana para hacer lo que le pidió el castaño.

― Si no se puede evitar… Dispara hasta matar, Shinshou.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!― Sakura trato de hacer algo para detener a Gin, pero aun no podía moverse.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría quien salvo a Rukia fue Byakuya.

― Nii-sama… ― la pelinegra no se lo creía ― Nii-sama ¿Por qué?

Sakura sintio un gran alivio al ver llegar a la caballería, Yoruichi habia llegado junto a la mayoria de los capitanes del lugar.

Incluso Gin tuvo que soltar a la pelirosa pues Matsumoro lo había neutralizado fácilmente, por su parte la pelirosa pudo soltarse del hechizo de atadura una vez liberada de aquel hombre.

― Ya no tienes a donde escapar, estás acabado Aizen ― hablo fieramente Yoruichi.

Nada pudieron hacer cuando repentinamente el castaño y los otros dos capitanes fueron rodeado por una columna de luz y del cielo aparecieron muchos Menos Grandes.

― ¿Acaso no piensan detenerlos? ― interrogo Atai ansioso al ver que nadie hacia amago por ir tras el malo, la pelirosa también pensaba lo mismo.

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para obtener su respuesta.

― Esa luz es llamada _Negashion_ ― explico Yamamoto a un teniente ― Los Menos lo utilizan cuando intentan proteger a uno de los suyos, es completamente impenetrable. Cualquiera que haya peleado contra un Menos sabe eso.

― Tienen que estar de broma estos tipos, ni siquiera van a intentar algo ― volvió a decir Atai, algo llamo su atención ― cerezo… ¿Por qué estas tan callada? ¿Acaso tienes una idea?

― La tengo Atai… ― contesto la kunoichi, había pensado algo loco y no sabía si saldría pero había que intentarlo ― Y es bastante peligroso

― ¿Y qué esperas? Andando, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento ― la alentó el chico.

La pelirosa sonrió e hizo lo que tenía pensado, habían dicho que esa columna protegía a quien estuviera dentro, pero si no había peligro alguno del cual protegerse, entonces podría acercarse.

Aizen estaba a unos metros del suelo.

― Yoruichi-san ― llamo la rosada a la mujer, acto seguido le lanzo su espada ― ¡Sosténgala por mi!

― ¡Sakura! ― grito la morena.

Sakura se lanzo hacia Aizen, cuando topo con la columna, se esforzó por adentrarse.

― Es inútil… no podrás sobrepasarla ― le dijo Aizen

― Yo no estaría tan seguro…

La pelirosa comenzó a pasar por aquel campo de fuerza, ella no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a Aizen pues su objetivo era otro, tampoco lo odiaba o tenía algún sentimiento negativo hacia el hombre, después de todo no tenía razones para querer lastimarlo, Rukia estaba viva y a salvo.

― ¿Quién es esa chica? ― hablo Kyōraku sorprendido.

Sakura en un rápido y eficaz movimiento tomo con su mano derecha el _Hougyoku_ de entre la ropa de Aizen, aunque solo lo pudo tener alrededor de unos treinta segundo antes de que el castaño se lo arrebatara de nuevo.

Aizen la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, con su otra mano le tomo el mentón.

― Solo espera un poco… ― le susurro el hombre al oído para después lanzarla con fuerza lejos de la columna.

Sakura estaba sorprendido no solo por lo que le había dicho el castaño, había algo más…

Ukitake fue quien la atrapo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Aun con la pelirosa en brazos, Ukitake le pregunto a Aizen la razón por la cual los traicionaba…

Sōsuke Aizen sería quien gobernara los cielos.

El castaño le mando una última mirada a Sakura antes de desaparecer.

…

Después de la partida de Aizen y sus secuaces, los capitanes se marcharon del lugar dejándolos a la espera del cuarto escuadrón para curar a los heridos.

Sakura se acerco a sus amigos para ver sus heridas.

― Sakura ― llamo Ichigo ― cura a Renji, Inoue puede encargarse de mi

― Esta bien ― acepto la chica al ver a la peli naranja acercarse.

― ¡Nii-sama! ― grito Rukia preocupada ― Sakura por favor…

― No te preocupes Rukia, lo curare.

La kunoichi hizo un clon y le dio el suficiente chakra para que curara las heridas del teniente y ella se dirigió a Byakuya.

Al ver al hombre, pudo dar su diagnostico… estaba molido. Pero no era tan grave.

― De nuevo lo haces ― dijo Byakuya al verla.

―Dale las gracias a Rukia ― menciono la pelirosa concentrada en su trabajo.

― Renji estaba vivo ― volvió a hablar el Kuchiki.

― Nii-sama, Sakura nunca lo hirió ― la pelinegra contesto a su lado.

― Rukia, hay algo que quiero decirte…

De esa forma Byakuya comenzó a contrale a la pequeña shinigami su pasado, y porque la adopto en la familia Kuchiki, todo era por Hisana, la hermana de Rukia.

Sakura escuchaba todo en silencio… demonios ¿es que acaso todos tenían una triste historia? Incluso le pidió perdón a Rukia.

Simplemente la pelirosa ya no podía odiar a Byakuya después de aquello, porque comprendía su dolor, ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante.

― Kurosaki Ichigo… te lo agradezco ― dijo Byakuya, después se dirigió a Sakura ― Gracias por todo.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Una vez curados, Renji y Byakuya, la pelirosa se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo.

Sakura camino unos pasos hacia Ichigo y sus amigos cuando de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho, cayó de rodillas jadeando de dolor.

Momentos después todo se volvió negro y perdió la conciencia.

Antes de tocar el piso, alguien la sostuvo…

.

.

.

* * *

Aviso Importante…

A partir de este momento esta historia queda oficialmente… lenta.

Jajaja ¿Los asuste? Fue sin querer.

Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?

Antes de cualquier otra cosa solo quiero decir la razón y causa del porque hasta ahora actualizo, pues verán, más o menos a los cinco días de haber publicado el capitulo 6 tuve un pequeño accidente, me tropecé y me caí por las escaleras de mi casa y pues tuve un leve fractura en mi brazo derecho, ahora ya estoy mejor pero me cuesta escribir en la computadora con una sola mano, de hecho en este capítulo me ayudaron a escribirlo.

Una disculpa grandota, de verdad que nunca lo vi venir…

Pero eso no quita que me alegre todo el apoyo me dieron, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero lo disfruten y lo hice más largo para compensar un poco, espero que no esté tan aburrido, y pues en cuanto a la pelea que les prometí, la verdad no quedo como me hubiese gustado.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, favoritos y follows, me anima mucho saber que les gusta esta pequeña historia.

Ahora los reviews:

No podre contestarlos como siempre, pues ya llevo como media hora escribiendo a paso tortuga, lo lamento mucho T-T

Pero eso sí. Quiero darles las gracias por comentar por primera vez a:

 **anaylen** – **danegerton** – **Yomiii21 –** **nani28 – N,B**

Ni hablar de quienes siempre me dejan un comentario muy animador y que aprecio mucho, de nuevo lamento no poder responderles como siempre…

 **Yasuo Morita**

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa**

 **daliapv,perez**

 **Griffith – Berserk**

 **sakuritabdelh**

 **princesa-neko-chan**

 **xAyarix**

 **Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover**

De nuevo una disculpa por el retraso y posiblemente tarde en subir el otro, pero espero no sea tanto tiempo.

Lamento los horrores ortográficos que seguramente verán.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Eso es todo. Se despide…

 _Xmomo-chanx_


	8. Y comenzamos de nuevo

**Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **Rating - T**

 **Genero - Aventura, Romance**

 **Categoría - Crossover (Naruto/Bleach)**

 **Personaje principal - Sakura Haruno. 16 años.**

 **Advertencias - Posibles palabras fuertes.**

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer - Naruto y Bleach son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kudo respectivamente.**

 **La historia comienza unos meses después de la guerra por parte de Naruto, por parte de Bleach la historia da lugar a partir del episodio 11.**

 **La guerra y demás acontecimientos de Naruto pasan un poco más rápido para ajustar la edad de Sakura por si hay dudas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura No Tabi

 **値**

° Y comenzamos de nuevo °

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se encontraba cómodamente sentada bajo su ya conocido árbol de cerezo con Atai a su lado en un relajante silencio.

― ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante, preciosa? ― pregunto el apuesto chico.

― Si te soy sincera no estoy segura ― respondió la pelirosa mirando el lago frente a ella ― Volver a casa tal vez no sea la decisión correcta ya que no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Acaso te has resignado a quedarte aquí?

― Claro que no, pero sí puedo disfrutar de mi estancia aquí, al menos mientras dure… volveré a casa llegado el momento.

― De ser así, entonces podremos tomarnos algunas vacaciones ¿cierto linda?

― Yo no lo llamaría vacaciones, pero si podríamos divertirnos un poco ― menciono Sakura con una sonrisa, había pedido una aventura y no la echaría por la borda.

― Nunca creí oír esas palabras de la responsable y de mal carácter Sakura Haruno ― se burlo Atai recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

Sinceramente el pelirrojo pensó que la kunoichi lo botaría y golpearía de un momento a otro, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron leves caricias en su cabello.

― ¿Sabes? He estado pensando demasiado desde que mis padres fallecieron ― comenzó a hablar con voz melancólica la pelirosa ― Creo que debo de tomarme la cosas con más tranquilidad, mi padre siempre hacia bromas

― Lo sé, nunca fueron muy buenas que digamos ― Atai se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de su ama.

― Una vez le pregunte el porqué las hacia, a pesar de ser tan malas, mi padre solo me contesto que quería hacer sonreír a las personas ante las cosas malas. Mi madre por otro lado fue muy estricta y siempre trato de obedecer las reglas, ellos quisieron dejarme esa forma ver las cosas. Creo que lo comprendí demasiado tarde.

― El que ellos ya no estén aquí no es motivo para decir que es tarde, ambos sabían que eran ninjas y que en algún momento las cosas no saldrían bien, creo que por ello trataron de pasar todo el tiempo que podían enseñándote a ser fuerte. Así que demuestra que eres digna hija de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno.

― Gracias Atai… gracias ― algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos jade ― siempre sonreiré y tratare de hacer sonreír a los demás como papá, todo lo que mi madre me enseño nunca lo olvidare, siempre me esforzare para mejorar… después de todo soy su hija… Sakura Haruno

Atai sonrió tiernamente y acaricio con suavidad su rostro.

― Lo sé ― afirmo el chico ― a pesar de mis quejas y negativas, es tiempo de volver, mi querido cerezo, tienes que despertar y demostrárselo al mundo.

…

Rukia suspiro con decepción, otro día más y Sakura no despertaba, eran ya cinco días desde que estaba inconsciente sin razón aparente.

.

 _La pelirosa había concluido con su trabajo al curar a la perfección a Byakuya y Renji, los cuales ya estaban consientes y recuperados._

 _Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura colapsar de un momento a otro, quien evito que tocara el suelo fue Byakuya que al estar más cerca de ella pudo llegar a tiempo._

 _Para alguien atento no hubiese pasado desapercibido los movimientos de Ichigo e Ishida por querer atrapar a la chica, pero el capitán fue quien lo hizo._

― _¡Sakura! ― llamo preocupada Rukia acercándose a donde estaba._

― _¿Puedo revisarla?_

― _Unohana-taicho… ― hablo Renji sorprendido al ver a la mujer en el lugar._

― _La revisare, así que Abarai-san llevémosla al cuarto escuadrón._

.

Retsu Unohana no encontraba nada que explicara la condición de la kunoichi, todos esperaban pacientemente que despertara pero ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Como ya era costumbre en Rukia, fue hasta las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón para ver a su amiga pelirosa.

Lo que se encontró al entrar a la habitación fue a la kunochi mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

― Sakura…

― Rukia ¿Cómo es…? ― Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la pelinegra la estaba abrazando con alegría.

― Al fin, por fin despiertas ― la pequeña shinigami estaba realmente feliz ― Debo de decirles a todos, Unohana-taicho debe de revisarte.

Tal como había llegado, Rukia salió por la puerta a gran velocidad.

La pelirosa sonrió, era bueno ver que Rukia estaba a salvo y bien.

Solo pasaron algunos minutos como mucho antes de que dos mujeres ingresaran a la habitación.

― Veo que lo que grita Kuchiki-san es cierto. Déjame presentarme, soy Retsu Unohana, capitana de la cuarta división, nos encargamos de la asistencia médica del lugar.

La kunoichi hizo una reverencia, esa mujer era medico.

― Soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto.

La capitana le hizo un chequeo general con ayuda de su teniente solo para verificar su salud, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de agua.

― Tuviste una herida algo profunda, ha curado rápidamente al recibir tratamiento, sin embargo, eso no explica porque has estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo ― menciono Unohana pensativa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

― Cinco días Sakura ― respondió alguien desde la puerta.

― Yoruichi-san ― chillo con alegría la pelirosa al ver una cara conocida.

― Algunas personas quieren verte Sakura. Te he traído un cambio de ropa ― la mujer mostro un paquete y se lo tendió ― Espero te guste, yo misma lo he elegido.

Las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación para darle privacidad.

― Ha sido mucho tiempo ― pensó Sakura.

― Cuando estás conmigo en nuestro espacio, el tiempo puede ser relativo, unos segundos pueden ser horas, por el contrario los días pueden llegar a ser minutos ― aclaro Atai.

La chica se vistió rápidamente, pues valla sorpresa, Yoruichi había pensado en su forma de pelear y le había dado un kimono corto, a medio muslo, con un short de licra para que se moviera sin preocupaciones, las mangas eran algo holgadas, perfectas para ocultar sus kunais.

También tuvo la molestia de darle un pequeño estuche donde guardo sus guantes, el cual coloco en su pierna derecha.

Claramente le era más cómodo ese atuendo, podía moverse con más facilidad.

Sakura salió ya vestida y quien la esperaba la atrajo a él.

― ¿Tienes idea de cuanto nos has hecho esperar niña? ― dijo el chico frotando su puño con fuerza en la cabellera rosada.

― Me haces daño Renji-san ― menciono la kunoichi alejándose ― ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

― Si que eres cabezota, estaba preocupado y tú me tratas así ― el teniente suspiro y respondió ― soy el encargado de escoltarte a un lugar, más específicamente frente a los capitanes de los escuadrones, quieren hacerte algunas preguntas.

― ¿Me van a torturar? ― bromeo Sakura.

― Qué ideas tan extrañas tienes.

¿Extrañas? Díganle eso a alguien como Ibiki Morino.

Ambos recorrían los pasillos con calma.

― A todo esto Renji-san, ¿Cómo están todos? Creí que te castigarían por mantener tu muerte en secreto ― cuestiono con curiosidad la pelirosa.

― Las cosas fueron mejorando después de explicar todo lo sucedido, ustedes salvaron a la Sociedad de Almas, les debemos mucho, así que me perdonaron cuando supieron que ayude. En cuanto a los demás, están bien, solo Ichigo y el chico de anteojos son un dolor de cabeza, todo porque no despertabas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, llegaron a su destino, sin embargo varias personas se encontraban en ese lugar esperando por ella.

― Se los dije, despertó ― menciono Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

― Todos… ― frente a la kunoichi se encontraban todos sus amigos, algunas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos jades ― Están bien…

― Sakura ¿Ya estas mejor? ― Quien hablo primero fue Ichigo.

― No ha sido nada.

― Sakura-san… ― Ishida le dio una sonrisa llena de alivio.

― Haruno-san ― Inoue la abrazo para sorpresa de la pelirosa.

Sado la saludo y le sonrió.

Renji tuvo que interrumpir tan ameno reencuentro.

― Tendrás tiempo para esto después, te están esperando Sakura.

La chica asintió con determinación y se dirigió a la gran puerta que había en aquel lugar.

― Los veré luego chicos.

― Te esperaremos aquí ― menciono Rukia dándole apoyo.

Una vez que atravesó esas puertas y estas cerraron detrás de ella, pudo ver a todas las personas que estaban.

― Intimida un poco ― menciono divertido Atai ― Pero recuerda que tú trabajaste con la Hokague en asuntos diplomáticos, no te dejes amedrentar.

Sakura asintió y camino con seguridad entre ambas filas de capitanes, se detuvo ante la persona que encabezaba tal reunión.

Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la cabeza, como cuando la Hokague le daba alguna comisión importante.

― Me presento… Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi y Medico de Konohagakure.

Ella era una extrañan en ese lugar y como digna ninja que era, no dejaría de lado la buena educación y protocolo que aprendió de su madre y maestra.

Todos los capitanes miraron sorprendidos a la chica, nunca esperaron que hiciera tal reverencia frente al Comandante Capitán.

― Levántate niña ― declaro Yamamoto mirándola fijamente ― tenemos algunas cosas que queremos preguntarte.

Sakura obedeció y lo miro sin titubear, con seguridad. Esperó a que siguieran hablando.

― Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji nos han dado algunos datos e información sobre tu identidad, pero queremos saber con exactitud ¿De dónde vienes? ― Continúo hablando el hombre mayor.

― Seguramente ya les habrán dicho que soy de otra dimensión… ― hablo la kunoichi y relato todo de nuevo, tal y como alguna vez lo dijo en el almacén de Urahara.

Así como iban las cosas, tendría que escribir un libro para ahorrarse el tiempo de explicar todo.

― Como verán, no podía dejar que lastimaran a Rukia, si por ello, merezco un castigo ― comento la pelirosa mirando de reojo a Byakuya ― No me molesta recibirlo, una vez que haya pagado los daños me iré.

― Durante las batallas, se nos informo que tienes una zanpakutō ― alzo la voz Mayuri ― ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso? ¿Crees que dejaremos ir a alguien como tú?

― ¿A que se refiere con "alguien como tú"? ― reitero Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

― Mira a quien nos vinimos a encontrar, el hermano perdido de Orochimaru ― dijo Atai con burla.

― ¿Puedes responder? ― Ukitake trato de aligerar las cosas.

Sakura miro al hombre peli blanco y asintió.

― Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, pero al abrir el portal que me trajo aquí, me quede sin energía, comencé a absorber inconscientemente reiatsu, fue entonces que fue creada mi zanpakutō, no sé nada más sobre el tema ― dictamino la kunoichi en respuesta.

― De ser así, esta mujer debe ser examinada y ver la fuente de su poder ― hablo de nuevo Mayuri con ese tono de científico loco.

La pelirosa estaba por protestar, no dejaría que la usaran como conejillo de laboratorio.

― Ella fue quien salvo y puso en alerta a toda la Sociedad de Almas ― intervino Hitsugaya ― Pudo solo concentrarse en Kuchiki Rukia, sin embargo nos ayudo.

Las palabras de Tōshirō eran directas, le debían una a la pelirosa.

― Nunca sabes cuándo callar niño ― refuto Mayuri enfadado, quería a la kunoichi como objeto de pruebas y no se detendría.

El pequeño capitán iba a contestar, pero dos sonidos fuertes lo detuvieron, el comandante capitán golpeo el suelo con su bastón.

― Tengo que aclarar unas cosas, todos los capitanes saldrán de esta sala y solo volverán hasta que los llame de nuevo ― ordeno el hombre con autoridad.

La mayoría de los presentes asintieron sin mucho esfuerzo, otros con algo de duda.

Todos los capitanes dejaron la sala en un shunpo, solo quedando Sakura y el comandante Yamamoto.

…

Fuera de la sala, se encontraban todos a la espera de su amiga pelirosa, nadie sabía que querían con ella, pero no era difícil pensar que deseaban toda la información de quien era.

En un momento alguien apareció frente a ellos.

― Ukitake-taicho ― dijo Rukia reconociéndolo ― ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que estaría dentro ― refiriéndose a la junta de capitanes.

― Así era, pero Genryūsai-dono ha querido hablar con Sakura Haruno a solas ― el capitán respondió a la pregunta tranquilamente.

― ¿A solas dice? ― menciono Renji.

Para Abarai tal dato le era sumamente inquietante, el comandante capitán era imponente, al menos esa era la imagen que tenia de ese hombre.

― ¿Por qué habría de hablar a solas con Sakura-san? ― cuestiono Ishida.

― A decir verdad, ningún capitán sabe el motivo de tal decisión, solo nos queda esperar ― dijo Ukitake.

El ambiente se había vuelto pesado de alguna manera, Inoue dirigió su mirada a cierto peli naranja.

― Kurosaki-kun ― llamo suavemente Orihime.

El chico solo miraba fijamente la puerta de la sala.

― ¿Eh? Lo siento Inoue ¿Qué decías? ― exclamo el chico distraídamente.

― Nada…

…

Había pasado un aproximado de una hora desde que Sakura se encontraba conversando con aquel hombre, el cual solo tuvo que hacer un movimiento para que todos los capitanes regresaran.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en ella por algunos minutos.

― He tomado una decisión ― vocifero Yamamoto ― Sakura Haruno se quedara bajo el resguardo de la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que esa chiquilla será investigada? ― cuestiono Mayuri con cierta emoción.

― La Sociedad de Almas velara por su bienestar durante su estadía en este mundo, recibirá un entrenamiento para que pueda dominar por completo las habilidades de un shinigami ― respondió el hombre mayor.

― Pero… esa mujer debería ser… ― intento alegar el hombre ante la negativa de tener a Sakura como sujeto de pruebas.

― Esa es mi decisión capitán Mayuri y es irrevocable ― asevero Yamamoto.

― ¿Ira a la Academia de Shinigamis? ― Pregunto Unohana.

― Eso sería inútil y una pérdida de tiempo viendo el nivel de pelea que posee ― intervino esta vez Byakuya con solemnidad.

¿Quién mejor que él para saberlo?

― Ooh… así que esta mocosa en realidad si es fuerte ― dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa

― Por esa razón he decidido que quienes sean los responsables de su entrenamiento serán algunos de los capitanes aquí presentes ― aclaro el comandante capitán.

Sakura se mantenía callada, pero tuvo que forzar una sonrisa al ver a todos los capitanes sorprendidos por lo dicho por el anciano.

Ningún capitán esbozo palabra alguna y esperaron a que nombrara a quienes entrenarían a la chica de otra dimensión.

El capitán Yamamoto comenzó con la lista.

― El encargado de enseñarle kidō y shunpo será el capitán de la sexta división. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Si la pelirosa tenía una sonrisa forzada, ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla al ver quien sería su maestro.

― Desgraciada vida… ― se susurro la kunoichi.

Byakuya por su parte ni se inmuto.

― El capitán de la decima división, Tōshirō Hitsugaya será quien la ayudara a controlar su zanpakutō y a mejorar su estilo de pelea con la espada.

Sakura miro al pequeño capitán y se encontró con que también la estaba observando con algo de duda y casi podría decir que con molestia.

― Sakura Haruno al no ser una residente oficial del Gotei, necesitara algún lugar donde hospedarse hasta que pueda volver a su mundo ― volvió a decir Yamamoto.

― Debería quedarse conmigo ― no dudo en declarar Mayuri.

― Si como no, seguro y no vuelves a ver la luz del día ― dijo Atai con molestia.

― Me niego ― fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

― No me importaría tenerla conmigo algún tiempo ― menciono la única mujer del lugar, Unohana.

A la pelirosa se le iluminaron los ojos, seguramente era una mujer asombrosa, y por si fuera poco, medico, no le sería difícil acostumbrarse a la compañía de tan tranquila capitana.

Por su parte, Unohana estaba interesada en el bienestar de la chica, el capitán Mayuri no era una opción fiable, además quería saber más de su forma de curar e intercambiar conocimientos médicos. Ambas serian buenas colegas en el campo de la medicina.

― Si le parece bien a Haruno-san, puede quedarse conmigo, Kuchiki Rukia forma parte de mi escuadrón, de esa forma estará con alguien que conoce y se sentirá más cómoda, yo me encargare de todo lo que necesite y estará bajo mi protección…

Sakura miro a la persona que había hablado, era un hombre de cabello blanco largo y con una esencia de tranquilidad y paz incomparables.

¿Había dicho que podría estar con Rukia?

No había que pensarlo mucho sinceramente.

― Yo… gracias por su hospitalidad, tratare de serle de utilidad y no ser una carga ― menciono Sakura haciéndole una reverencia.

Unohana suspiro derrotada.

― Me llamo Ukitake Jūshirō ― se presento el hombre con una sonrisa y le entrego una pequeña bolsita de dulces.

…

Una vez acabada la reunión, la kunoichi salió y se encontró con todos sus amigos, pero no pudo quedarse demasiado a conversar, Ukitake le enseñaría donde se iba a quedar.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Jūshirō le enseño su habitación.

― Espero sea de tu agrado, podrás salir y entrar cuantas veces lo quieras, ― menciono el hombre con una sonrisa ― siéntete libre de explorar el lugar y usar todos sus servicios.

― La casa de Ukitake es una buena opción para vivir ― interrumpió una voz perezosa.

― Kyōraku… ¿Has venido a darle la bienvenida a Haruno-san? O solo quieres esconderte de tu teniente.

― Solo he querido ver a nuestra nueva residente un poco más cerca ― respondió el hombre acercándose a la pelirosa.

― Un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es… ― comenzó a presentarse la pelirosa con una leve reverencia.

― Lo sé, Haruno Sakura ― el capitán tomo levemente a la kunoichi por el mentón para levantar su rostro ― Espero que nos llevemos bien Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa se separo un poco y lo miro perpleja, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

― Si… yo también lo espero, Kyōraku-san, Ukitake-san ― les respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

En ese momento una pequeña shinigami los interrumpió.

― Ukitake-taicho, Kyōraku-taicho lamento de interrupción, si no les molesta me gustaría llevar a Sakura con los demás ― menciono Rukia con una reverencia.

― Oh Kuchiki, puedes hacerlo ― consintió Ukitake con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

― Una joven dama muy hermosa y alegre ― dijo el capitán de haori rosado.

― Y muy fuerte para ser tan joven ― menciono Ukitake pensativo ― ¿Tendrá que ver con las decisiones de Genryūsai-dono?

― Posiblemente, Yama-jii debe de tener razones para retener a la chica en la Sociedad de Almas ― vocifero el hombre castaño.

…

― ¿Realmente te quedaras? Y ¿Con Ukitake-taicho? ― pregunto Rukia sorprendida

― Claro… De esa manera podre verte un poco más, eres mi amiga ― declaro Sakura mirando el cielo ― Vamos con los demás…

Rukia no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo, ella también consideraba a la pelirosa su amiga.

Cuando quisieron encontrar a sus compañeros, todos estaban en algún lado, tuvieron que buscar a todos y así poder pasar un momento, juntos.

Comieron y conversaron un buen y relajador rato, el tiempo paso y la mayoría se retiro a descansar, excepto una pelirosa, quien subió a un tejado a contemplar las estrellas.

― ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? ― pregunto la kunoichi sin apartar la vista del cielo.

― Aun no consigo sorprenderte Sakura ― dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

El shinigami sustituto se recostó a un lado de la pelirosa.

― Así que mañana se van… ― rompió el silencio la pelirosa.

― Si, Rukia no vendrá con nosotros y tú tampoco lo harás ― menciono el peli naranja secamente ― Sakura… ― la llamo con seriedad y la miro a los ojos ― ¿Acaso te están obligando a quedarte? ¿Es esa la razón por la que no volverás?

La chica no respondió de inmediato, negó con la cabeza y dio una palmadita en la cabeza del peli naranja.

Ichigo desvió la mirada al ver el gesto de la chica.

― Gracias por preocuparte pero no me están obligando a nada, he decidido quedarme aquí y tratar de averiguar cómo volver a casa. Pero me dejaran ir a visitarlos.

― Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo, te ayudaremos como lo prometimos ― afirmo Ichigo con decisión.

Después hubo silencio por algunos minutos, ambos disfrutando de la noche y de la compañía del otro.

― Es cierto… aun te debo algo Ichigo ― menciono de repente la pelirosa.

― Creo saber que es, aun no me has dicho quien es Shin ― exclamo el chico cerrando los ojos por algunos segundo, recordando su conversación en el alcantarillado.

― Realmente no es una gran historia ― comenzó a relatar Sakura ― él fue la primera persona que asesine.

La kunoichi espero alguna reacción de parte de Ichigo, pero no recibió ninguna, el chico se dedicaba exclusivamente a escucharla.

― Sucedió cuando estaba por cumplir quince años, tal vez cinco meses antes de mi cumpleaños, tuve una misión con Kakashi-sensei, era fácil, solo tenía que curar al hijo de un muy rico terrateniente, su nombre era Shin, un egocéntrico e idiota chico de dieciocho años, con una terrible enfermedad del corazón.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― alentó Ichigo para que prosiguiera.

― Nada inusual para un ninja, la misión no solo consistía en curarle, teníamos que protegerlo de un grupo de criminales que querían su riqueza. El primer mes solo hubo pequeños ataques, nada de qué preocuparse, incluso comenzó a responder al tratamiento para su enfermedad e increíblemente me volví su amiga o al menos eso creí al principio.

.

 _Una Sakura de aun catorce años de edad se encontraba curando a un apuesto chico peli verde._

― _¿Te gusta tu vida? ― pregunto el chico de pronto._

― _¿Por qué lo preguntas tan de repente Shin-san?_

― _Contesta ― ordeno el chico_

 _Sakura rodo los ojos, el chico aun no podía evitar dejar de exigir las cosas._

― _Creo que si ― respondió pensativa la pelirosa._

 _Shin la miro con seriedad y la tomo con firmeza de los hombros._

― _Cásate conmigo Sakura. No estás segura de ser feliz, yo lo hare, yo te hare feliz… podrás dejar esa vida llena de peleas y batallas innecesarias._

 _._

― Me pidió matrimonio un día _―_ menciono la chica con una sonrisa al recordar ese suceso.

Tal vez Ichigo no dijo nada pero le dio un ligero tic en la ceja ¿Qué rayos se creía ese tipo? Aun era una niña como para estar proponiéndole matrimonio.

― ¿Y qué respondiste? ― La curiosidad del chico lo movió a hacer la pregunta.

― Nunca le di mi respuesta, ya que en ese momento atacaron el lugar, la batalla se desato y nos separamos momentáneamente ― Continuo la kunoichi, un velo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos ― Para cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, un enemigo nos sorprendió a ambos y me ataco, al final para protegerme el que recibió el impacto fue Shin-san, tal vez pude curarlo, pero el arma estaba envenenada.

.

― _Oye Shin-san pu-puedo curarte, resiste ― la kunoichi estaba desesperadamente tratando de cerrar la herida._

― _Yo lo sé Sakura, tenía como mucho dos años de vida ― dijo el chico con una sonrisa ― solo adelante un poco las cosas, hubiera deseado estar un poco más de tiempo contigo… realmente me enamore de ti._

 _La pelirosa negaba con la cabeza y lloraba con fuerza. No había nada que pudiera hacer._

― _Por favor Sa-sakura, mátame, duele demasiado… ― Shin agonizaba con mucho dolor a casusa del veneno que comenzaba a atacar su corazón ― Por fa-favor._

 _La chica tomo un kunai con las manos temblorosas, lo miro a los ojos antes de enterrar el arma en el corazón del chico con precisión sin añadirle más dolor._

.

― Fue la primera persona que asesine y el primer paciente que perdí, una persona importante para mí ― exclamo mirando en dirección a Ichigo ― ¿Sabes? Solo unas cuantas personas lo saben, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei y yo.

― Sakura… ― comenzó a decir el chico con cierta indecisión.

― Lamento que siempre tengas que oír cosas desagradables Ichigo.

El peli naranja sonrió de lado y contesto.

― No te preocupes, en el futuro solo tendremos que hacer cosas agradables ― al ver lo que había dicho, el chico miro hacia otro lado con un imperceptible sonrojo.

― Es una promesa entonces ― vocifero con una gran sonrisa la kunoichi.

Ichigo asintió.

…

Al día siguiente lo inevitable ocurrió, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado e Inoue tuvieron que irse a su hogar, ahí se encontraban todos, Rukia, Renji, Sakura y Ukitake.

El capitán peli blanco le entrego al peli naranja su insignia de shinigami sustituto oficial antes de que partieran.

Todos se despidieron…

― Sakura-san ― menciono Ishida al tener a la pelirosa frente a él ― Aun no he podido disculparme por no poder protegerte aquella vez.

El Quincy se refería a la ocasión en la que Byakuya se la había llevado.

― No hay nada que perdonar, gracias por venir ― le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa grande ― Nos veremos pronto.

La kunoichi le dio un suave abrazo a Ishida, a partir de ahora no se contendría, si quería abrazar a alguien y decirle cuán importante era para ella, lo haría, así jamás se lamentaría de no haberlo hecho.

Nunca más se lamentaría, por sus padres que no.

― Sa-sakura-san… ― Ishida se sonrojo pero no aparto a la chica ― Visítanos cuando puedas ― termino de decir el chico nervioso.

Inoue volvió a abrazar a Sakura, Sado le sonrió y le pidió que se cuidara.

― Nos veremos pronto Ichigo ― la pelirosa levanto su puño.

― Tenlo por seguro Sakura ― el peli naranja choco su puño con el de la kunoichi.

Orihime observo al igual que todos, la interacción entre ambos ahora amigos, pero a ella le incomodo de cierta manera, no sabía que era, pero al ver la mirada que Kurosaki le dirigía a Sakura le incomodo, era ligeramente diferente a la que siempre tenía.

Lo había notado en Ishida, eran de cierta forma parecidas. Pero ¿Qué? No sabía que era aquel cambio.

― Dele mi mensaje a Urahara-san, por favor Yoruichi-san ― dijo la pelirosa a la mujer en su forma gatuna.

― Lo hare, no te preocupes y cuídate Sakura.

Así, todos los ryokas se fueron de la Sociedad de Almas dejando nuevos amigos… y tal vez algo más.

…

A una hora de la partida de sus amigos, Sakura se encontraba en la que sería su habitación a partir de ahora, pensó en sus amigos de Konoha, tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con ellos.

― Seguramente estarán moviendo cielo, tierra y mar para encontrarte ― dijo Atai con diversión ― Me gustaría ver la cara de Naruto cuando se entere, solo espero que no pierda el control.

― Tengo que decirles que estoy bien ― respondió la pelirosa ― tengo que hallar el modo…

― Pues debes de hacerlo rápido preciosa, ha pasado al rededor de un mes, a estas alturas deben de estar enterados y desesperados.

Estaba por responderle a Atai cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

― Renji-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Tengo entendido que te quedaras aquí ― dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ― Rukia casi me lo ha gritado de felicidad, pero eso ya lo sabía, tal parece que entrenaras con Kuchiki-taicho a partir de hoy y me ha pedido que te escolte hasta su oficina.

― ¿Su oficina dices?

― A mi no me preguntes, esas han sido sus ordenes ― Renji se tomo la cabeza con pereza ― Nunca nos contaste que los capitanes serian quienes te entrenaran, tienes una gran suerte de no ir a la academia Sakura.

― Si bueno, no creerás quien más me entrenara Renji-san…

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón.

...

Sasuke estaba algo impaciente, si es que podía decirlo así.

No había encontrado a su compañera pelirosa, había revisado todo, hasta por debajo de todas las malditas piedras de aquel pequeño lugar.

Pero nada.

No dudo en mandarle el tan ansiado mensaje a Naruto en un águila, no tardaría en llegar a Konoha, tendría que esperar al menos unas doce horas antes de tener al rubio revoloteando de aquí para allá.

― ¿Dónde demonios estas Sakura?

…

En Konoha cierto rubio estaba quieto, eso no era bueno para nadie.

Tomo la carta de Sasuke, tomo su sudadera y se dirigió a la torre del Hokague con suma seriedad en la mirada.

Cuando llego en algunos segundos al edificio, entro por la ventana sin siquiera avisar.

― Kakashi-sensei… ― llamo Naruto.

― ¿Ya te ha mandado la información Sasuke? ― pregunto el hombre sin mirarlo aun, pero una vez lo hizo, supo de inmediato que algo le había ocurrido a su alumna.

― Tengo que irme, Sakura-chan ha desaparecido.

De un momento a otro la puerta del despacho fue lanzada con un fuerte golpe.

― ¿Qué idiotez dices Naruto? ― pregunto entrando con el seño fruncido Tsunade ― Vengo a pedir unas vacaciones y me entero que mi alumna está desaparecida desde quien sabe cuándo ¿Qué mierda está pasando Kakashi?

Hatake suspiro un poco y procedió a explicar toda la situación.

― Sabia que algo no andaba bien desde esta mañana. El que ganara la lotería lo decía todo ― menciono al aire la rubia mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

― Tendrá que tomar las riendas de las cosas por un tiempo Tsunade-sama ― vocifero Kakashi quitándose el sombrero y capa de Hokague ― Iré por mi alumna.

― Kakashi-sensei ― dijo por lo bajo Naruto con emoción.

― Lo hare ― acepto la rubia.

Cuando hubo terminado la guerra, Tsunade decidió retirarse de su puesto como Hokague para centrarse al cien en todos los heridos y Kakashi tomo el puesto, ahora tendría que volver a tomar las cosas en sus manos de nuevo.

― Descubran qué paso con Sakura y tráiganla sana y salva, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de un secuestro, después de todo Sakura es una heroína de guerra, muchos querrán tenerla para sí ― exclamo Tsunade tomando lugar frente al escritorio.

― No te preocupes Oba-chan, haremos que se arrepienta el mal nacido que puso su mirada en Sakura-chan ― dijo Naruto con confianza.

― Aun no sabes que paso Naruto ― lo freno el Jounin.

― Sai ira con ustedes, saldrán en media hora hacia Iwagakure… y Kakashi, Naruto, no me importa qué tengan que hacer, traigan a Sakura ― ordeno Tsunade mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron para prepararse.

…

Cierta pelirosa se encontraba en el despacho de cierto Kuchiki, estaba esperando la llegada de dicho capitán, Renji solo la había llevado hasta allá y la abandono a su suerte, todo con el fin de esperar a que su instructor llegara.

― No sé qué decir ¿Y si está molesto por la batalla anterior? ― comenzó a conversar con Atai.

― Seria natural hermosa, lo venció un chica de la mitad de su tamaño y peso ― bromeo el pelirrojo ― Pero quien sabe, tal vez se vuelven amigos del alma, ya sabes, como normalmente sucede cuando tratas de matar a alguien, Naruto y Sasuke son un vivo ejemplo.

― Estoy hablando seriamente ― se quejo la pelirosa ― ¿Y si no quiere entrenarme?

― Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, solo tienes que esforzarte, a partir de ahora volverás a ser instruida, en conclusión, volvemos a ser unos novatos.

― Tienes razón, solo espero llevarme bien con todos mientras estoy aquí ― dijo la chica y se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos.

Cuando estaban por volver a hablar, alguien entro al despacho, Byakuya entraba con toda la elegancia y dignidad tan característica en él.

― Kuchuki-san ― saludo Sakura con una reverencia.

Byakuya tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y la miro.

― Haruno, a partir de ahora se me ha encomendado entrenarte en el uso de kidō y shunpo, los entrenamientos serán al amanecer y terminaran al medio día ― estableció el hombre ― suficiente tiempo para enseñarte todo lo necesario, el tiempo de duración será determinado por tus avances.

― Lamento tener que importunarlo de esta manera ― hablo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Es una orden ― respondió Byakuya simplemente ― Sígueme, los entrenamientos comenzaran a partir de hoy.

Ambos iban caminando en absoluto silencio, Sakura detrás del hombre, la cual miraba expectante la espalda del Kuchiki.

― ¿Hay algo que quieras decir Haruno?

Era bastante obvio que se daría cuenta.

― Solo lamento que hayamos tenido un mal comienzo ― dijo sin titubeos la kunoichi ― También me gustaría agradecerle por proteger a Rukia cuando no pude hacerlo.

Byakuya no dijo nada pero si la observo por el rabillo del ojo con algo de curiosidad e interés.

Sin percatarse, llegaron al campo que utilizarían para sus entrenamientos.

― Este será el lugar que usaremos ― menciono el hombre ― Inicialmente mediré tus capacidades en kidō y shunpo.

La pelirosa asintió con determinación… así comenzaba de nuevo en aquel lugar.

…

Ya iba a ser medio día y cierto capitán se encontraba haciendo el papeleo.

― Taicho ¿Ira por la chica? ― pregunto Matsumoto entrando a la oficina de su superior.

Hitsugaya suspiro, realmente era algo tedioso para él encargarse de la pelirosa. Había otros capitanes poderosos que también podrían hacer el trabajo.

¿Por qué exactamente él? Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y resolver, como por ejemplo, meditar en lo que haría cuando volviera a ver al maldito de Aizen por atreverse a lastimar a Hinamori. Ella aun estaba algo grave.

― Taicho ¿entrenara a Sakura? ― volvió a preguntar la teniente, sacando de sus pensamientos al capitán.

― Es una orden Matsumoto así que tengo que cumplirla, tráela aquí, deberías de encontrarla en las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón ― pidió Hitsugaya.

― Esta bien, no tardare ― dijo la alegre peli naranja.

Matsumoto miro a su capitán con algo de preocupación, el que Hinamori estuviera aun débil y un tanto herida, alteraba al peli blanco. Solo esperaba que el entrenamiento con Sakura lo distrajera un poco.

…

Sakura respiraba con mucha dificultad, ahora entendía porque Renji respetaba y admiraba tanto al hombre que tenía frente y lucia cual lechuga, fresco y calmado.

Al principio creía que seria fácil su primer día, terrible engaño. Había tratado de esquivar todas la bolas de energía que el capitán gracias al kidō le mandaba, desde cientos de puntos y a una gran velocidad, todo eso con el pobre shunpo que ella poseía.

El objetivo de aquel ejercicio era simple, hacer que mejorara precisamente en shunpo.

Byakuya se dio cuenta de la condición de la chica frente a él y de la recién aparición de la teniente Rangiku.

― Eso será todo por hoy. Puedes retirarte.

Fueron las escuetas palabras del Kuchiki y desapareció del lugar.

La kunoichi se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, algunos ataques le habían dado en las piernas y brazos, tendría que curarse con chakra si deseaba levantarse para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

― Te has esforzado ¿eh?

― Rangiku-san ― dijo sorprendida la pelirosa al ver a la mujer en ese lugar.

― ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? ― Saludo Matsumoto con una sonrisa, después de todo esa niña le agradaba ― Deja las formalidades y dime solo por mi nombre.

― Estoy bien Matsumoto-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― contesto Sakura correspondiendo la sonrisa de la teniente.

― Mi capitán quiere verte, tu entrenamiento con él comenzara hoy.

― ¿Hoy? ¿Segura? ― pregunto la pelirosa casi con miedo, estaba cansada y algo herida, suspiro derrotada, su día comenzaba a verse muy largo.

…

Ambas femeninas llegaron a la oficina de Hitsugaya, quien ya las estaba esperando.

― Hitsugaya-san, hola ― saludo Sakura sonriente, ese pequeño le recordaba un poco a Sasuke cuando gennin.

― Sígueme ― dicto el capitán con seriedad y comenzó a alejarse ― Puedes retirarte Matsumoto

Ambas chicas se miraron e hicieron lo indicado, la pelirosa siguió al pequeño capitán en silencio, hasta que se harto un poco del ambiente incomodo que predominaba.

― Hitsugaya-san ¿Cómo les fue con Aizen? ― pregunto inocentemente la kunoichi.

El chico no le respondió, pero la pelirosa si pudo percibir que algo malo había sucedido, debido al lenguaje corporal que desprendía el capitán. Había cerrado los puños con fuerza…

Llegaron a un lugar de entrenamiento y ambos pararon.

― Aquí entrenaremos, tal parece que el capitán Kuchiki te entrenara por las mañanas, cuando hayan terminado, descansa una hora y tendrás que venir aquí.

― Si…

― Comencemos ahora, no quiero perder mucho tiempo.

Así comenzó el segundo entrenamiento de la pelirosa, tenía entendido que el pequeño peli blanco le ayudaría a mejorar su técnica con la katana, pero tal parecía que estaba molesto y con poca disposición a llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

― De esta manera se sostiene una espada Haruno ― menciono el chico algo distraído, este sostenía su propia espada.

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Acaso la creía idiota? Ella no necesitaba eso.

― ¿De verdad? ― ironizo con cierta maldad la pelirosa.

Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera percatarse de algo, Sakura ya se encontraba detrás de él con su zanpakutō a milímetros de su cuello.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Haruno? ― se enfado Tōshirō.

La kunoichi retiro la espada y la guardo, acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

― ¿A donde piensas ir? Aun no hemos terminado ― vocifero el chico aun enfadado y con un poco de sorpresa.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miro.

Hitsugaya observo un poco de tristeza y enojo en sus ojos jade.

― Lamento si te soy una molestia, no ha sido decisión mía, lo único que quiero es volver a mi hogar pero no puedo y tengo que quedarme a entrenar para así no serles una carga, pero si no quieres hacerlo, puedo pedir que alguien más lo haga. No te molestare más ― enfatizo la pelirosa volviendo a caminar.

El capitán necesitó un momento para reflexionar, estaba pagando su molestia y preocupaciones con alguien que no lo merecía y que de paso no tenía nada que ver.

Soltó un suspiro…

― Espera Haruno… aun no hemos comenzado.

Sakura volteo con asombro y sonrió un poco al ver el cambio de actitud del chico.

― Espero que así sea Hitsugaya-san.

― Pero antes quiero pedirte un favor, me habías dicho que eras medico ¿no es así? ― hablo Tōshirō con seriedad.

…

Tres figuras saltaban entre los arboles de aquel espeso bosque, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenían que llegar a Iwagakure lo más rápido posible.

― Sakura-chan…

Naruto estaba preocupado y enfadado en partes iguales, si algo le pasaba a su adorada pelirosa no sabría qué hacer, cuando por fin podía decir que el equipo siete estaba en paz, algo como aquello tenia que pasar.

― Solo espera Sakura-chan ― se dijo el rubio.

Aun les faltaban cinco horas de viaje.

Cierto peli plata pensaba algo parecido. Kakashi encontraría a su alumna costara lo que costara.

…

La kunoichi se dirigía al cuarto escuadrón junto a Hitsugaya.

Sakura observo el cielo y recordó el porqué se había quedado en la Sociedad de Almas.

.

 _Después de darle algunos detalles que no había dado, el comándate capitán decidió algo…_

― _¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo irme? ― interrogo enfadad la chica frente al anciano._

― _Lo que has oído, en tus circunstancias no puedes dejar la Sociedad de Almas. En caso que quieras huir se te pondrá en una celda. Y si lograras escapar, se te buscara…_

― _Tiene que estar de broma, no puede hacer eso ― menciono Sakura en shock._

― _Aquí te protegeremos de Aizen, te entrenaremos y te ayudaremos ― dijo Yamamoto mirando a la pelirosa._

 _La kunoichi temblaba levemente, a este paso no podría volver a su hogar._

 _Pero… ese hombre tenía razón, no tenia opción._

 _Se recompuso y miro al hombre frente a ella con decisión._

― _De acuerdo, pero tengo tres condiciones, de no aceptar me iré de aquí, puedo hacerlo y lo hare de ser necesario_

 _El comandante capitán sabía que la chica no mentía, sabía lo fuerte que era y no era una mera ilusión el que tuviera la capacidad para salir de la Sociedad de Almas._

 _._

Sakura sonrió con algo de nostalgia, tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo, tenía a Rukia y a Renji para apoyarla.

― El abuelo sabe lo que hace cerezo ― dijo Atai ― El loco de Aizen va tras de ti y este es el lugar más seguro.

― Lo sé Atai… y eso me preocupa.

.

― _Solo espera un poco… ― le susurro Aizen al oído ― vendré por ti…_

.

Realmente era un hombre poderoso y la buscaría por más de una razón.

― No te preocupes cerezo, yo te protegeré de todo.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de Atai.

― Hemos llegado Haruno ― anuncio Hitsugaya.

La kunochi alejo sus pensamientos, ahora vería qué quería que hiciera el pequeño capitán.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos…

Estoy muy feliz de poder actualizar Sakura No Tabi, me he tardado un poco pero ya estoy mejor de mi brazo, ya casi puedo usarlo en un setenta por ciento, pero aun me da miedo moverlo mucho jejeje.

Les tengo una buena noticia, he podido entrar a la universidad, pensé que no iba a poder ni presentar el examen porque no tenía mucho que me había lastimado el brazo, pero les explique a los de la universidad y ellos tienen salones especiales para estos casos, me pusieron a alguien para que me ayudara a rellenar la hoja de respuestas y contra todo pronóstico me he quedado, todas las horas leyendo y estudiando al fin produjeron frutos, no saben lo feliz que estoy. Aun no entro a clases así que podre recuperarme al cien.

Como verán Sakura se quedara en la Sociedad de Almas y al fin podrá tratar a todos los futuros shinigamis que le tomaran más que cariño, el próximo episodio veremos que hará al fin el equipo siete y ver qué condiciones impuso Sakura para quedarse, además Urahara ya falto en varios episodios.

En cuanto a Ichigo e Ishida, no estarán en algunos episodios junto a Sakura, pero solo durara poco, no se preocupen.

Ahora.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, favoritos y follows, me anima mucho saber que les gusta esta pequeña historia.

Me animaron mucho en esta ocasión, gracias por su preocupación, me alegraron bastante. De verdad no puedo creer que casi llegamos a los setenta comentarios. Estoy que grito de la alegría *-*

Al fin voy a poder responder los comentarios como siempre.

Ahora los reviews:

 **sweet snowball** – Una disculpa, en el capitulo anterior no te mencione y una vez me di cuenta ya había subido todo el archivo, de verdad una disculpa, gracias por comentar y tener tanta paciencia, espero que te guste este episodio y gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mejor. De nuevo gracias y perdón jeje, nos estamos leyendo.

 **RichdlPazTDW** – Hola, gracias por comentar y leer esta pequeña historia, me ha gustado tu comentario y me ha hecho reír, gracias de verdad por comentar, me has animado mucho. Ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

 **danegerton** – Woa, has leído demasiadas veces, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, espero que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, eso sí, gracias por leer y dejar un comentario con regularidad, eso me alegra bastante, por cierto he leído tus historias y solo quiero decirte que eres una muy buena escritora, me han gustado mucho, espero no te moleste que las lea jeje. Sigue así…

 **Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover** – Lamento la demora, pero tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido, es bueno saber que la historia sigue gustando y hasta deja con el suspenso. Lamento el susto jeje, alguna vez quise hacerlo y no me pude resistir esta ocasión. Creo que te ha gustado el momento que tuvo Sakura con Ichigo, fue divertido escribirlo, en fin, vienen más… espéralos. O dime que pareja te interesa. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Sakuritabdelh** – Hola ¿Cómo has estado? No sabes la alegría que me da leer tus comentarios, además de largos, son muy interesantes. Y gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mejor en todos los sentidos. Por cierto deberías publicar alguna de tus historias, seguro con muy buenas, me gustaría leer alguna, en alguna ocasión. Qué bueno que te gusto la pelea y el momento de Ichigo, créeme estuve muy tentada a que Sakura soltara carcajadas cuando se burlo de Byakuya. Y gracias por tus halagos jeje, también conozco una que otra historia de Naruto así como tú dices jeje. Ahora la respuesta a algunos personajes y parejas: Byakuya e Hitsugaya son potenciales parejas para Sakura, eso no se discute, además tienen mucho apoyo, por otra parte Ichigo, también recibe mucho apoyo y pues al principio dudaba porque también me gusta Rukia para él… pero, aquí viene el pero, ODIE EL FINAL DEL MANGA DE BLEACH, debería de ser Ichigo y Rukia, pero se quedo con Inoue, INOUE, ¿puedes creerlo? Así que ahora lo hago sin remordimientos, nuestro peli naranja peleara de verdad por Sakura… jeje lamento eso, pero de verdad no me gusto el final ¿Qué dices? Por cierto, al principio me gustaba Orihime y mucho, pero no sé, ahora que veo de nuevo la seria, creo que ya no me gusta tanto, mejoro y todo pero no acabo de convencerme, siento que se estanco mucho en Ichigo, no sé ¿Qué piensas? Una cosa más, en realidad Hinamori si enfrenta a Hitsugaya y Byakuya si le agradece a Ichigo, si gustas puedo decirte que episodios son. Ya me alargue, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. No estamos leyendo *-*

 **Griffith - Berserk –** Al fin puedo responder, yo también pensé lo mismo, hubiese preferido la otra mano, algún pie, que sé yo pero no, tenía que ser la mano. Si te soy sincera ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que me caí, tendré que ser más cuidadosa. Me alegra saber que te gusto el episodio anterior, y si, Sakura al principio tratara a Hitsugaya como un niño, Ukitake también participara para tener la atención de la pelirosa, espero que te guste. Gracias por comentar y nos seguimos leyendo.

 **daliapv,perez –** Hola dalia ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, gracias por los comentarios, me ha animado mucho saber que en realidad te gusta la historia, no había podido responderte el Inbox, pero ya lo he hecho, gracias por tu paciencia y tus siempre animadores review, espero este capítulo también te guste.

 **princesa-neko-chan –** Gracias por tu paciencia, ya estoy mejor y pronto al cien para seguir escribiendo, que bueno que te ha gustado, ojala que este también te guste, por cierto he leído algunas de tus historias jeje, espero no te moleste pero solo quiero decirte que me han gustado mucho, tienes mucho talento… nos estamos leyendo.

 **Guest –** Gracias por comentar y aquí está la actualización, algo tarde pero no abandonare, espero te guste, cuidate…

 **Alex** – Que alegría que te guste la historia, ¿sabes? Al inicio el IchiSaku no tenía mucho apoyo pero ahora ha aumentado, ya en los futuros capítulos tendrán más momentos juntos. Gracias por comentar.

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa –** Como ves el equipo siete a comenzado a moverse y proximamento sus nervios explotaran al enterarse de todos los chicos con los que convive Sakura jajaja, y acertaste, Byakuya fue quien la atrapo, al principio no me decidía pero gano nuestro lindo capitán. Espero el episodio haya sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **timeflies123 –** Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y el cómo personifique a Sakura, quería que fuera más madura pero sin perder esa ternura y alegría que la caracteriza, que decir de su fuerte carácter, gracias por comentar, tienes una historia en ingles ¿cierto? No sé mucho ingles, pero por lo poco que entendí, es muy bueno, nunca has pensado escribirlo en español. Sería muy bueno. Gracias por comentar, cuídate.

 **diama324 –** Ya estoy mejor, gracias, wattpad tiene muchas historias buenas, pero se me hace complicado, no sé porque no puedo T-T qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia y bienvenida a Fanfiction, seguro encuentras muchas historias buenas, gracias por comentar y leer, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Isabel Valadez –** Gracias por comentar y puedes decirme lo que gustes respecto a la historia, que bueno que te animarte a dejarme tu opinión, como casi no podía moverme, sus reviews me animaron mucho, es bueno ver que el IchiSaku este tomado fuerza a comparación del inicio, no te preocupes tendrán momentos juntos próximamente, además están las hermanas de Ichigo para hacerlos posibles. Espero actualizar con más regularidad. De nuevo gracias por comentar, nos vemos…

 **DG9 –** Bienvenida, me alegra ver que te haya gustado y gracias por tu paciencia, ha sido duro, pero he aquí la continuación, espero que te guste al igual que los otros capítulos. Bye.

 **nani28 –** También me cuesta encontrar crossover de Sakura y tienes razón, algunos muy bueno ya no los pueden continuar, es por eso que comencé este proyecto y no sabes la alegría saber que está teniendo éxito, sinceramente hablando pensé que no gustaría mucho, saber su opnion es muy importante para mí, así que agradezco mucho que comenten. Tal vez tarde un rato pero el equipo siete llegaran a la Sociedad de Almas, de eso no hay duda. Espero este episodio te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Mayra,e,pp –** Hola, gracias por comentar, y en tu nombre tuve que cambiar los puntos por las comas, es que sino por alguna razón la pagina lo borra y no sé porque, espero no te moleste. Y te tengo una mala noticia T-T Renji, él… él no va a tratar de ganar el amor de Sakura, lo siento, Renji vendría siendo algo así como su mejor amigo de la Sociedad de Almas jeje, lo siento. Pero los demás si estarán en la batallas, incluso en un futuro se agregaran algunos espadas. Gracias de verdad por leer y comentar, espero te guste el rumbo que está tomado la historia.

 **July** – No sabes la emoción que me dio al saber que alguien cree que mi pequeña historia es la mejor que ha leído *-* yo creo que esta en un término normal, pero me alegra que la consideres más que buena. Espero te guste este episodio y lamento la tardanza.

 **AmiSakura –** Si, con todo y rima ha salido, gracias por tan lindo comentario, no te preocupes que no dejare la historia, habia estado un poco indispuesta, pero espero que en el futuro pueda actualizar más seguido. Gracias por leer y enamorarte de la historia jeje. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate.

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia no duden hacérmelo saber.

Lamento los horrores ortográficos que seguramente verán.

Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar esta vez.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Eso es todo. Se despide…

 _xmomo-chanx_


	9. Aviso Importante

Aviso Importante

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y se la pasen bien estas fechas

Este comunicado es solo para informales que me demorare n poco en subir el siguiente episodio de Sakura No Tabi, repito, solo tardare un poco más de lo que ya lo he hecho, NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA, ni pensarlo.

El motivo es principalmente la escuela, como sabrán apenas entre a la universidad y rayos… casi, casi solo hago tareas y estudio, si me dan chance duermo y como, pero ya me estoy adaptando y acomodando mi tiempo, realmente espero poderlo subir en una o dos semanas como mucho, ya que tengo una parte ya escrita, pero aviso para que no crean que he abandonado.

Una disculpa para quienes me tienen mucha pero mucha paciencia y para quienes siguen esta pequeña historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Me despido y les agradezco su comprensión…

Nos vemos… hasta la próxima.

xmomo-chanx


End file.
